Mutants Alike
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: The turtles come across a group of girls that have been followed by the Foot. But these aren't just any girls. Their powers and unique personalities bring the families together as friends, maybe even lovers?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Four sisters walk along the streets of their neighborhood right outside Boston's North end. They're of teen age and all different in their own way. The oldest has eyes of hazel and intensity as she walks behind her younger siblings. Her hair, a beautiful shade of honey brunette that flows to the middle of her back, curls on the end bounce to the moment of her feet. Her closest in age sister walks ahead, hair a dark red almost brown until the sun shines upon it and beautiful strands of red show bright and true. Her eyes of a deep brown with specks of gold throughout them. The younger of the twin's walks in the middle of her two siblings as her older sister walk behind. Their formation is strong and is not to be toyed with. Her hair of chocolate brown flows across her face, as air from the ocean blows. She clenches her books, which are surpassing her age level of reading close to her chest like her most valued possession. Her eyes of blue show with excitement as their house come into view in the distance. The oldest twin her hair of golden blonde bounces to a run and takes off towards their yard.

"I'll beat you all there!" She yells as her sisters take off after her leaving the oldest behind. The green eyed beauty runs with no tire in her feet. She looked down as her smile slowly fades, her body throws her forward and everything becomes a blur. She stops abruptly in her very own yard, that not seconds ago was a half a mile away. She freezes with shock and doesn't dare to move again. Not until Jade can come to help.

Jade's attention from the beautiful changing of leaves in the fall weather is stopped by her body colliding with Jacqueline's. Her sisters ahead of her stop in shock to the sight of their sister's body become a blur. Jade looks around and sees that Lexine is no where in sight.

"Where is she?" She asks taking a step forward through her sisters.

"I don't know she took off down there and…Wait how did she get to the house already? Isn't that her?" Fiona asks as she drops her books from her chest shading her eyes from the sun with them.

Weeks later not being able to explain their sister's new found speed Jade and the second eldest sister Jacqueline walk to the subway from their karate class after school. Jacqueline's idea to take the quick way was first rejected by Jade for it being too dangerous. Jacqueline protested and soon Jade found herself walking along a dingy alleyway in Southie. She hated this area. Thugs and drug deals, she watched her sister in front of her carefully darting her head behind her more than a few times to make sure two teen girls in an alleyway weren't followed. Suddenly Jacqueline stopped short making her grasp tightly to her younger sister's shoulders. The man before them switched opened a knife and threatened them to lie on the ground. Jacqueline's body temperature started to rise and Jade threw her hand from her shoulder as if she had just touched a hot stove. Her sister's highlights started to turn a fire truck red as she looked at the scared man before them.

"Don't _fuck_ with my sister!" She screamed at the man holding up a knife that trembled to the sight of once a girl he thought to be an easy target. She felt something arise within her like an angry brush fire. Holding up her hand to protect her older sister she felt her limbs give off a sensation through her arm like it was engulfed with flames. She didn't scream, she accepted the pain as a flame arose from her palm and shot towards the man and his pitiful knife. Jade's eyes grew wide as the man ran through the alleyway, his shirt sleeve on fire. His screams went unnoticed throughout the streets as people dodged him. Jacqueline and Jade ran the rest of the way home. Later that night as her sister lay asleep in bed, Jacqueline lit a finger like a match in the darkness. Her smile was illuminated by the light from her new power she now possessed.

Jade walked along Union Wharf where her dad used to take her boating when she was little, before the twins came along. She hung her legs over the side of a dock, watching men tie up the lines and smiled to herself as she remember her father's presences there telling her what they were doing and why. The cold ocean air washed over her body, having her grip the sweater she was wearing tighter. The feeling of her father ran away with her, she felt a rush of anger for him leaving. He left her and her sister there alone with a broken mother. He left without saying good-bye, without a call, without a reason. She felt tears start to form behind her eyes and she swallowed them pushing them back. She put her head down and focused. Focused on his eyes, his hair, his smell. She felt herself growl under the blowing wind as her eyes turned dark purple. Boats in the wharf rose from the water, their bellies dripping with sea water. Men around her started to gasp and then with a small sigh she released the boats from her grasp. They hit the water with low echoes throughout the harbor.

Fiona was the last to find her powers. She led herself to believe that there wasn't anything wrong with her, she was the normal one which in turn outcast her from her siblings. She buried herself in her books and fantasy movies trying to think of another life out there that she could live for herself away from this crazed family she known to call her own. Lexine always tried to get her to use her powers. Guide her, help her find them but Fiona was too easily distracted. There was so much more out there than just her family and just her powers that she couldn't even find yet. Until one day she came home to an argument between her two eldest siblings. Taking a breath and learning from experience to wait until they were down their quarrel she took a seat at the kitchen table. A flame was short towards Jade, who in turn controlled it with her hand making it extinguish. Jacqueline growled in defeat grabbing a pan in its hold above the stove throwing it towards her sister. Jade blocked the pan by throwing it aside. Fiona watched the metal shimmer in the sunlight shinning in from their small kitchen window. She clenched her eyes shut and shielded herself with a book above her head like it was her saving grace. The sound of the pan falling to the ground made her jump in the chair. Her sisters looked at her in shock, as did Fiona when she opened her eyes. There was a glowing orb, surrounding her body and chair. Her sister's faces were clear on the other side. She unclenched her fists and the force field disappeared.

As they grew older and graduated high school their powers were stronger. They trained as orders from Jade, to understand and use their powers for the greater good of their neighborhood and turned into their City of the greater Boston area. Going to college Jade decided to move out of her fairly loved City and move to another one she always wanted to visit. New York. Her sisters went their own ways in college, soon finding their way to Jade's apartment in need of their family connection back. They soon all moved in together, and practiced with their powers using them as one, a unit and family living and fighting together still…


	2. Chapter 1

Her feet pounded on the cement roof top she gracefully landed onto. Her follower was catching up quick making her gather everything around her as she made a bigger leap to the next, using her powers to help her. She turned with a smirk thinking she'd lost them as the figure in black flipped from one roof top, to a close line in between buildings landing before her. She growled under her breath and pushed herself to run again._Damn ninjas_. She was beginning to tire as she came to an intersection.

The buildings were too far away for her to even use her powers to levitate. She'd have to sit for awhile gathering all her remaining strength for that much momentum. If he was to follow, she'd have no fight left in her. She turned as the figure in black slowly rose from his leap and walked towards her. Four more came from behind him as she backed up until the heels of her converse touched the edge of the building.

"Ok. Five against one, those aren't _horrible_ odds." She said to under her breath.

She took a stance as two Foot Ninja came at her. She tucked dodging out of the way as her body tumbled over the cold concrete. She jumped back to a fighting stance waiting for the Foot's next move. As they flipped back to their small group it multiplied as more Foot came from the shadows of the roof. She felt the spark of a presence close by and smirked, as her heart beat started to slow. She could feel the growl Jacqueline let out through her own throat as she landed next to her older sister.

"Don't you fellas know how to treat a lady?" She smirked as she took a stance next to Jade.

"_What took you so long?_" Jade said through her thoughts.

"_These guys are everywhere_" Jacqueline retorted. They looked to their right as Lexine came to a fast halt next to her sister's.

"Did I miss the party?" She quipped with a devilish smirk towards the group of Foot Ninja. The Foot moved to attack but the one in front held up his hand as Fiona appeared next to Jacqueline unmasking her invisibility.

"We will ask you this one last time girls." The one in front said his voice deep and filled with threat. "Join us, join our Foot team and our Master will cause you no harm."

"Bring it." Jac said with a smirk. Jade snapped her head towards her holding up her hand to stop whatever rude comment Jac had planned to say next.

"We will never join you. I will not have him turn my sisters into his little experiment. I'll die before that happens." Jade said stepping forward protecting her sisters.

"Then so be it." He said as he dropped his arm. The Foot Ninja attacked, and the girls prepared themselves for it. Jacqueline growled dodging punches and contacting with a few of her own, having her fists glow with fire. Fiona immediately went invisible taking out Foot that were around her and her sisters with kicks and punches the Foot never saw coming. Jacqueline made a flame in her hand tossing it like a ball towards a Foot Ninja as his body was sent through the air. She smirked and punched behind her as another Foot tried to attack her by surprise.

"_Watch your back._" Jade said irritable through thoughts.

"_Watch your own back!_" Jac hissed. Jade rolled her eyes as she stopped a Foot's katana from crashing down on her.

She controlled the weapon with her mind throwing the Foot Ninja's body back several feet in front of her, their body landing harshly on a heating vent. She smiled and ran back into the fight helping her sisters. Lexine ran from Foot to Foot kicking legs out from under them, spinning them in a different direction. Her actions where done so quickly the Foot didn't see anything coming at them but a blur of gold from her blonde hair.

They girls started to tire as the Foot kept coming in waves at them. Jade's powers and strength were diminishing as Jacqueline didn't have enough oxygen getting to her lungs never mind enough to cause a flame. Lexine's feet and legs were starting to burn as Fiona's visibility was known. The Foot backed them against the edge of the building as Jade looked behind her. She glared at the City floor stories below them, she can't let this happen. She felt something ripple through her senses as she saw four figures a roof top over, their bandannas gliding with the wind next them.

"_Great, more ninjas._" Jacqueline said to her sisters.

The figures dropped with four reparative thuds in front of the tired girls like a drum line. Jacqueline growled and tried to steady her breathing as a flame appeared to her fingers. Jade licked her index finger and thumb putting out her sister's flame and shaking her head as her sister's glare caught her.

"_They're helping._" She said in a reassuring minds voice to her sisters. Fiona and Lexi both nodded their heads as Jac still stood fierce.

The figures moved gracefully before the girls, stopping any Foot within two feet of them. Soon there was only a few left still standing and the leader raised his hand as smoke pellets exploded along the roof top. The girls coughed moving closer to one another as their savors looked at them through the smoke.

"Do we make ourselves known? They had some pretty impressive powers."

"No, Don. Let's go."

"But, Leo. Maybe they're trying to help? Ya, know like us bro."

"Yeah right. They're just a buncha girls, whatta they gonna do?"

The smoke blew away from ocean breeze as the girl's eyes widened looking upon their savors. Their shadows were distinctive, with large muscles and shells on their backs. Their skin color wasn't visible but their appearance was enough to make the girls heart jump to their throats. Jade stepped forward pushing her sisters behind her as Jacqueline pressed against her side. She lit a flame to her finger and kept it up just in case.

"Whoa, that's awesome." Michelangelo said looking at Jacqueline. Jacqueline smiled and threw a ball of fire right next to Raphael's head as it caused a charcoal mark against the brick chimney he stood next to. Raphael looked towards the chimney and then back towards the girl with a glare as a smiled came to her lips.

"That's what a buncha girls can do." She growled stepping to run at him as Jade's arm caught her pushing her back in line.

"Who are you?" Jade asked squinting her eyes to see if she was really seeing this and not just imagining it.

"Who are _you_?" Raphael shot back.

"I think my sister asked you first!" Jacqueline snapped. Jade put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"We're sister's, we have…"

"Lexine!" Jade said snapping a glare at her sister to quiet her.

"Sisters huh?" Raphael snorted. Leonardo elbowed his hotheaded brother with a glare.

"You have powers don't you?" Donatello asked.

"Yes, actually we've had them…" Jade elbowed Lexine shaking her head.

"_They're too interested in us. We need to leave._" Jade sent to all her sisters. They all nodded. Fiona went invisible as she climbed down the fire escape waiting for her sisters to meet with her. Jade stepped backwards off the edge of the building. Leonardo shifted nervously as her feet went off the edge. Her body instantly fell, but she caught herself using the remaining power she had inside her to have her body glide softly to the streets. Lexine ran down the side of the building, flipping off of it and landing on a knee balancing herself with an arm. Jacqueline smiled at the turtles pointing her lit finger at them.

"Jacqueline. Lets go!" She heard her sister's voice echo through the streets. Jacqueline looked behind her and then back towards the turtles.

"You've been graced with lady luck boys." She winked. "See you around." She ran over to the fire escape sliding down it.

"Explaining our powers to people we don't know is what got us into trouble the first time. We cannot trust those who are so interested in us." Jade lectured towards her younger siblings.

"Yeah, but…" Fiona started.

"No yeah buts! This is serious. We want to help, that's all and good but we have to do it by keeping our identities and powers to our selves. Understood?" The girls sighed and nodded their heads. "Good. Let's stay in the light. If they decide of come back for another meeting, I'm thinking they won't do it in the light." Jade said pushing her sisters ahead of her as Jacqueline ran up aside her. "What the hell was that?" She hissed.

"Did you see their faces? Ah…priceless!" Jacqueline hummed with excitement.

"Yeah, we were lucky." Jade said looking over her shoulder at the building.


	3. Chapter 2

"Did you guys see that? It was like whoosh, boom!" Michelangelo said imitating the ball of flame hitting against the concrete minuets ago. All four brothers walked through the sewers back to their lair as the night sky started to lighten. They had been out a little later than usual and Leonardo ignored his youngest brother's theatrics, his mind contemplating the happenings of the night. What he was going to say to explain this to their father?

"Oh and you're face Raph! It was priceless!" Mikey said laughing. Raphael glared over at his brother pushing him off the walkway they were on. Mikey stumbled and fell on his shell into the sewage around them. "Ah, yuck dude. That was totally a yellow flag!" He said getting to his feet and whipping off the grim that clung to his thighs. Donatello helped his brother up rolling his eyes. Raphael and Leonardo kept their pace having the two youngest catch up to them.

They reached their lair and filed down the stairs, Leonardo slowing his pace gripping tightly onto the railing coming to a stop at the last step. He heard a steady tap of wood meeting cement come close to him and he put his head down not wanting to look up into eyes of disappointment.

"I was worried my son."

"I know sensei." Leo said in a shameful sigh. Splinter put a furry hand his son's shoulder. He brought his eyes to meet his father's and took the last step down. He embraced his eldest son in a warming hug.

"You've come across something interesting tonight Leonardo?" Splinter said putting his hand on his son's shell and walking him into his room. "Kneel my son. Explain to me the events that took place this evening." Splinter said kneeling himself in front of a wooden table low to the floor. Candle light flickered across the walls and pictures of his family in the room, as the linger scent of sandalwood filled Leo's senses. He relaxed his shoulders as he kneeled before his father, letting out a sign of tension.

"We ran into a group tonight Sensei."

"A group?"

"Yes, of girls. They were being pursued by the Foot. I couldn't hear much but, their skills with fighting were good."

"Much training they must have had to survive a fight with the Foot." Splinter said in concern.

"Yes Master, and something else. They all had powers."

"Powers?"

"Yes, I cannot explain it. One girl was able to levitate as another was able to conjure a ball of flame in her hand."

"Did she speak in tongues while conjuring the spell my son?"

"Well, no. See, that's the thing. She didn't say a spell or look as though she had to wait for it to appear it just did in her hand. She also was able to control it on just one finger, like a match." Splinter's eyes furrowed in concentration.

"Did they cause you harm?"

"No sensei. Their powers and fighting skills were lacking towards the end of their fight with the Foot so we stepped in to help. They were taken aback at first, but one girl she stood before her sister's like she was protecting them from us. She was very unsure about us, almost as much as I was about them." Leo stopped and gathered his rambling thoughts to conclude them. "But, I will be sure to watch out for them and know for sure what their intent is." He said, his voice low with determination.

"If ever you come across them again, be prepared. Be aware of the situation and use it to your advantage my student. Be cautious and aware of your brother's as well. Raphael and his temper when in the mist of a potential enemy is to be watched. Along with Michelangelo and his ability to trust quickly. Have Donatello see if he can learn more about these powers." Leonardo nodded and sat up from kneeling position walking out of the candle lit room.

Mikey walked down the stairs rubbing a towel over his head, his mask hanging over his shoulder.

"So what's the deal bro? Master Splinter say anything about those chicks?" He said sitting on the couch. Leo sat next to him and shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey Don." Leo called in the air. He heard the rolling of a computer chair slide across the floor in the lab as Donatello peered his head out from the doorway. Leo looked over his shoulder at his brother with a smile getting up and joining him in the lab. Don rolled back across the floor in front of the numerous computer screens.

"I've been trying to look up anything about that flame finger thing. It's incredible. The ability to control fire within your body is amazing. It's fascinating. Its…"

"Weird." Leo finished.

"Yes, that too. But, I haven't found anything yet. Just some witch craft and spells, nothing having to do with what we saw." Leo sighed in frustration.

"What's it matta? She's probably justa witch with a b." Raph said leaning against the entryway.

"Maybe if you weren't so unreasonable when the other girl asked who we were, she wouldn't have thought us to be an enemy." Leo said turning towards his brother, his eyes immediately narrowing.

"Like I said, what's it matta? If we come across 'em again we'll put 'em in their place. And if we don't, good riddance. They should be grateful! We're the ones that saved their asses that were gettin' handed to them by the Foot." He said pushing his shoulder off where he leaned and walking over to the couch sitting with a grunt next to Mikey.

"Wanna watch Fantastic Four? That chick was like Human Torch! And the other one that could go invisible was like the invisible women!" Mikey said pressing play on the DVD controller. Raph shrugged his shoulders and yawned putting his head back on the couch. Leo's head perked up when he heard what Mikey said.

"Mikey say that again."

"That again." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Concentrate Mikey. The Human Torch thing."

"What about it? Wanna watch?" Mikey said making room for Leo on the couch. It was late and Leo covered his face with his hand giving into this little brother. He sat on the couch and watched some of the movie, before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"What are we doin' waitin' around here? The Foot are out there lookin' for us and we're just standin' here like sittin' ducks. Let's go and do somethin' about this!" Jacqueline said towards her placid arm crossed sister.

"Because Jacqueline, we've fought the Foot before and lost. Miserably. You want to go find them and put our family in danger? We'll fight when the time calls for it."

"And what about those other Ninjas …"

"You mean the ones that saved us?" Lexine added.

"I don't understand why we have to wait around for somethin' to happen. This is our City Jade! We can take it if you just let us! You never give us room to move around, you suffocate us with your ordas and rules!"

"Speak for yourself Jackal." Fiona said as she swung her feet over the edge of a roof top. The City lights bouncing off the rubber on her Doc Martian boots.

"I'm doing this for our own safety. What if we just walk the streets and come across a threat that isn't really a threat, take them down and then what? We're all over front page news with the headline New York attacked by real live Boston mutants? No thank you." Jade said turning her attention towards the never ending lights of the Sky Line.

"You're ridiculous you know that! We could be out there helpin' and you're just gonna sit here and watch this City turn to crap?"

"We're doing something aren't we?! We're here! What's the difference if we take it little by little! And if we make ourselves known it'll just be more reason for the Foot to keep coming after us. This is better than putting all of you in danger. What if one of us gets hurt? We take them to the hospital and what? They tell us our DNA is different, we have something wrong with us…"

"Guys, stop." Lexine said pinching in between her eyes. "You're giving me a headache."

Fiona shook hear head trying to block out the noise of their feuding sisters. She watched the skyline ahead of her as she saw four figures leap one by one to roof tops ahead of theirs. She squinted trying to make the figures out. She took a steady breath and focused her powers as her eyes adjusted. Her sight enhanced making the figures clear ahead of her. The turtles. She smiled looking over her shoulders at the feuding sisters and whistled.

"Hey Flotsam and Jetsam I think we have company." Fiona said. The girls ran behind their sister as the figures stopped ahead of them. Their shadows in view just standing there looking down at the girls. Jade narrowed her eyes.

"What are they doing Fiona?" She growled.

"Just standing there. Talking." She shrugged her shoulders.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. We cannot just assume these guys are going to hurt us. For all we know they could be doing the same thing that we are doing. They are apparently very good with their skills in martial arts. Why won't we just…"

"Are you crazy? No! We're not gonna just do anythin' Lexi!"

"Jackie's right for once. We don't do anything." Jade said crossing her arms.

There was a scream echoing throughout the City streets to the ears of the girls. They all turned their heads in the direction of the scream, Jade looking out of the corner of her eye at the turtles doing the same.

"It's about four blocks from here. Lexine, get there before they do. Let's go." Jade said taking off in the direction of the scream, running over the roof tops. The turtles split up and Jade nodded her head for the girls to do the same.

"_We'll find them faster this way, split up. Jacqueline take west, Lexine north, Fiona stay close to me going south."_

"_Got it." _Fiona said.

"_Sure thing sis._" Lexine added.

She felt her sister running by her side roof tops away. She looked over at her youngest and then to her other side seeing a turtle keeping up with her pace. She glared using her powers push herself to move faster. They were skilled and graceful moving along the roof tops never faulting.

She looked ahead of her keeping her concentration to not fall or run into anything darting her head back to where she saw him. He was gone. She narrowed her eyes in question and then felt the same ripple throughout her body as she saw him drop ahead of her. Her converse made her slide to a stop in front of him. Her chest rose and fell from the run and trying to keep up with a Ninja. She was good, but not that good.

He felt unsure about her almost as much as she did about him. His thoughts rang with protection of his family and of the screaming girl they heard minuets ago. _Just tell her to go home, you'll worry about them on another night._

"Go home. You're going to cause yourself harm." Another scream echoed through the city as she shook her head running past him. He sighed to her stubbornness as he ran along side her. He couldn't help but watch her face as she ran determined and focused. Her hair bouncing around her face as it shimmered in the moonlight. He felt his heart jump and pushed it back down.

Jade stopped putting an arm out as Leonardo tried to jump another roof top. She shook her head and pointed down as two men cornered a helpless girl. Her breathing was heavy and filled with fear as she coward in corner next to a dumpster. She was not any older than Jade was. Jade growled in anger as she dropped down to the darkness of an alleyway below. Leonardo tried to grab her but it was too late. He sighed in frustration as he followed her to the darkness. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he saw the girl peering out from the alleyway waiting for the right moment to pounce. Leo shook his head pulling the girl back into the darkness with him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered as she pulled her arm away from him.

"Helping." She glared and walked back to the light walking towards the two men and the poor scared girl. She cleared her throat and Leo put a hand to his face shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little lost girly?" One guy smirked in a disgusting perverted smile. Jade's body shuttered as she searched his thoughts. His plans to rape and defile this girl, her, would have to wait until about 10-20 years from now. Or another life time if he gets the right judge.

"Not quite." She said looking towards the girl as she lifted her from the ground. The girl from shock passed out as Jade put her behind herself, in front of Leo. Leo, put a hand to the girl's face seeing if she was harmed. The men came at Jade but she held up a hand stopping them in their tracks. Their feet lifted off the ground as Jade smiled with achievement. Leo looked up from the unconscious girl and had to do a double take. His eyes filled with astonishment as the small girl before him was holding up with just one hand two men twice her size. He got to his feet and walked next to her. His thoughts crashing through her head as she broke her concentration, letting the men's bodies fall to the ground.

The men scrambled to their feet, turning to run down the opposite way. Jacqueline stepped in front of them as she lit a flame to her finger.

"Going somewhere?" She smirked. Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello came behind her, as the light from a street lamp hit them. The men's eyes filled with fright from their shelled appearance. The girl awoke behind Leonardo as she jumped to her feet more frightened of what she was seeing than her attackers. She took off to the lit streets, pushing her way though Jacqueline and Raphael both of them shaking their heads. "You're welcome!" Jacqueline yelled after her.

Lexine came from another alleyway, coming to a halt next to her sister and the red clad turtle. Fiona appeared next to Jade, making a complete circle around the two men. They shook with fear as Jacqueline smirked.

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you manners?" Raphael said taking his sais from his strap. There was sirens ringing throughout the streets as Jade closed her eyes trying to concentrate.

"They're three blocks away. Let's split up. Meet back at our place roof top." The sister's all nodded and turned down different alleyways. The men stood confused as the eight surrounding figures disappeared into the night. They were about to run in fear as police cars blocked their only escape.

Leonardo and Jade ran from the police cars, keeping up with one another to make it back to her place. Why was she taking them here? Why was she being so trusting? The thought just occurred to her as she looked over at the shelled man next to her.

"This way." She said darting off in another direction, Leonardo keeping close. They reached her roof top and Jade leaned against a chimney to catch her breath. Leo looked over the roof tops around theirs and searched for his brother's. He didn't know why he was trusting this girl? His brother's could be in danger, her sister's could have just dragged them into a trap. He shook his head and crossed his arms gripping his biceps with his hands tightly in aggravation. He didn't listen to his father, he should have been more aware of the situation before it happened.

"Don't beat yourself up." Jade said lifting herself up on the ledge of the roof. Leo looked over at her being caught off guard.

"What?"

"I'm sure you're father will understand the situation when you explain it to him. And as for the trap, I'm not that smart to come up with one that quickly." She smiled putting her head down to hide it.

"How did you…?"

"I can read minds." She said picking her head up to look at him. He walked closer to her and she could feel that ripple throughout her body. It was safe and sure. Even though it was those things it still made her feel uncomfortable. She slipped off the edge of the roof walking away from him and looking towards the sky. "Where could they be?"

Jacqueline ran along side Raphael who didn't seem to wait up for her. She pushed herself out of anger to keep up with him. She'd be damned if she was going to let him show her up.

"You don't even know where you're goin', so slow the fuck down!" She yelled at him. He stopped abruptly making her run into him. She caught herself on his arm but pushed herself away from him quickly. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She said in her harsh Boston accent.

"You wanna take the lead, go for it princess." He said opening his arm towards her. She glared at him, walking past him and nudging his shoulder with her own. He glared at the back of her head as she leaped to another roof top.

Lexine tried to keep a steady pace as Donatello lagged behind her. He was a skilled ninja, fast and able but when keeping up with someone that had the abilities of Flash he had difficulties. She was generous though. She waited for him with a warming smile as he got to the edge of a roof top. He helped her jump along with him, catching her in his arms safely as she landed. Her green eyes locked on his as he slid his hands off of her waist. She couldn't help but blush as he walked away from her.

Fiona walked with Michelangelo as their conversation about comic books and her abilities came up. She tried to follow her sister's orders of not mentioning too much about them but she couldn't help it. He was just so excited to hear about it. She's never experience someone with as much energy and passion about the same things she did. She was always trying to hide herself in her video games, movies and books. The worlds that were created for these things made her want to live inside them, become apart of them. She never met someone that felt the same way she did. He held out a hand for as she stepped up to the ledge of a roof. He scooped her up in his arms bridal style, leaping effortlessly to the roof top ahead of them. She couldn't help but blush as his cheeks filled with pink as well, letting her slide out of his arms.

"There they are." Leonardo said after waiting close to ten minuets for their siblings to arrive. "Where were you, I was getting worried?"

"It doesn't take that long to get from Price Street to Spring Street." Jade snapped at her sisters. The six stood before their eldest as Leo and Jade mimicked each other's body language. Their arms folded tight to their chest, in Leo's case his plastron and the same stern expression on their face.

"Whoa…It's like there's two of you." Mikey said looking back and forth between Jade and his brother. Leo looked over at Jade, as they caught eyes both of them dropping their hands and relaxing their stance immediately.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we need, another Leo." Raph huffed walking over to the ledge, leaning against it.

"You're names Leo?" Jade asked him, trying to be cordial.

"Leonardo. Leo for short." He said glaring at his hotheaded brother. "These are my brother's Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo."

"The Renaissance artists." Lexine spoke up. Donnie nodded his head with a smile. Pretty and smart? "Donatello was my favorite, it always surprises me people don't know much about him when actually he was just a very gifted sculptor and essential as the other three. Makes me want to visit Florence and see his work." She smiled. Donnie smiled back.

"That's actually my name." The purple clad turtle spoke up. Lexine blushed turning her face away from his. Jade looked over at her sister with a glare.

"_What are you blushing for?_" She asked her sister in a harsh sounding thought.

"_I'm not blushing. Shut up._" She shot back.

"_Lexi's got a boyfriend._" Fiona chimed in.

"_Shut it geekzilla._" Jacqueline added. She glared over at her sister as Jac lit a flame to her finger. Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Quit it Jacqueline." Jade warned.

"So her name is Jacqueline. What are yours?" Leonardo said interrupting their sisterly fight.

"I'm Jade. These are the twins Lexine and Fiona." She said pointing towards her sisters, as they lifted their hands to their names being called.

"Aren't twins supposed to look alike?" Mikey asked tilting his head to one side trying to examine the girls. Fiona raised an eyebrow to his expression with a chuckle.

"Not all the time. We were fraternal twins. We were born together but in two separate placentas." Lexine said crossing her arms.

"Gross."

"So, how did you accumulate your powers?" Donatello asked leaning on his bo staff.

"Well, we got them at different ages. Lexine first, than Jacqueline, then myself and Fiona. We were all teenagers when it happened." Jade said as her sisters nodded.

"I assumed it was because of hormones and our bodies changing more rapidly than that or a normal human girl. We were all doing things at the time that we discovered them. I myself was running, Jacqueline was fighting off some thugs in Southie and Jade, you were thinking about dad right?" Leonardo looked towards Jade as her face instantly changed. It once filled with determination went white with sadness. He frowned as she nodded her head slowly. "Fiona was shielding herself from an incoming pan being deflected by Jade in the kitchen from one of her and Jacqueline's many fights." Lexine said with an eyebrow raised towards her sisters. Jacqueline rolled her eyes as Jade crossed her arms. "Anyways. I never was able to discover why our bodies act and are able to do the things they do, but that's the thesis I'm working on anyways." She finished with a shrug. Donnie smiled at her modesty to her intelligence. He understood her feeling completely. No one ever shared an interest while he concluded theories in his head, out loud.

"So that explains, to a degree why you have powers. But, why were the Foot following you?" Leo asked the sisters. They all looked towards their eldest as she sighed.

"We're grateful that you've helped us but we have shared too much with you already. We don't even know who you are or why you're so willing to help us."

"Yeah, we're not exactly from here." Fiona started.

"Where are you from?" Mikey asked

"Boston."

"I moved here for college a while back and then a year or two passed and we needed to establish our sister connection." Jade said. She sighed realizing the risk she was taking by letting this much slip out. "We should go now, I've already said too much." She turned away nodding to her sister's to follow.

"We run here and save your ass and your not even gonna give us some answers?" Raphael asked stepping closer to Jade. Jade narrowed her eyes as her vision was cut off by Jacqueline stepping in front of her.

"We don't have to give you shit. And when the hell did you save our asses?"

"You woulda never survived those Foot if it wasn't for us."

"Psh, that's unlikely."

"Ok, fine. You wanna go around and protect the City be my guest but it'll be the last time you see us helpin' you."

"Good. Less of a problem for us then!" Just as Jacqueline spat those words out to Raph they heard glass breaking in the apartment building they stood on. Their loft apartment was the only one being occupied at this time. Jade's heart dropped as she rushed over to the fire escape seeing two Foot Ninja walk through their broken window. Fiona followed her as Jade pushed her sister back out of sight of the fire escape. Her face was filled with fear and sickness as she looked towards the worried faces of her sisters.

"What's going on?" Lexine whispered. Jade held a finger to her lips.

"_The Foot. They know where we live._" Jade said through her thoughts to her sisters. Lexine covered her mouth in shock Fiona shaking her head, as Jacqueline slammed her fists down on the concrete.

Leonardo went to fire escape on the other side of the building, hanging himself down so his whole body wasn't visible. He watched as the Foot tore through their apartment. Tossing their couch aside as another ran up a spiral stair case to rooms, tossing clothing and CD cases into the hall way. Jacqueline shook her head in anger and rushed towards the stairs case passed Jade, she went to catch her with her mind, but Raphael grasped his arms around her waist, picking her up and placing her on the far other side of the roof top.

"C'mon. You can't stay here you'll be killed." Leo said in a whisper towards Jade. Her blank stare looking out in front of her as her lips pressed together tightly.

"He's right Jay. We aren't safe here." Lexine said walking closer towards her sister, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Jade broke out of her angry state and nodded her head towards her sister.

"Where then?" She said towards Leo.

"Our place. It's safe and the Foot know nothing of it." He said looking into her eyes. She searched his thoughts for truth behind his words. He wasn't lying, his eyes were honest and filled with trust. She let go of a breath she was unaware she was holding and nodded her head.

"Alright."


	5. Chapter 4

The eight quickly and quietly made their escape away from the girl's apartment. Jade looked behind her to make sure they weren't being followed. She reached out, searching the thoughts of the Foot in their apartment. They were messing up their apartment to scare them, teach them a lesson. She shook her head, facing down as she watched her feet as she walked. Leonardo kept a firm hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards a manhole close by.

"What about all our stuff? Our CDs, clothing, books! My books!" Fiona gasped looking towards her older sister as her eyes swelled with tears. Jade smiled out of the corner of her mouth and step away from Leo's hand placing her own firm hand on her sister's back.

"They weren't taking our stuff Fe. Just looking for us. We'll go back there in a couple hours and get our stuff. Find a hotel for the night." Jade said towards her sister's who all nodded in agreement.

"No." Leo said crossing his arms.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"You're not getting a hotel Jade. They'll find you."

"He's right, if you use a credit card it's very easy to track you." Donnie added.

"They're tracking us now?" Jacqueline said with a look of denial.

"Donnie's right, if they know where we live they're most likely tracking us in other means by our credit cards, social security, cell phones…um.." Lexine started. Jade stopped dead in her tracks as her face turned white with fear.

"Mom…" She said in almost a whisper. "Have the Foot ever left New York?" She said turning back towards Leo. He hesitated at first and she rushed over to him gripping his biceps. He narrowed his eyes at her as she shook him. "Have they?!"

"Not that I know of." He said grabbing her arms to release her grip. She did with a sigh.

"Why would that matter?" Donnie asked.

"Our mother. She lives in Boston still. He wouldn't go to the lengths of capturing her to get to us?" She question in a worry look towards Leo.

"Who wouldn't?" Raphael asked stepping closer to her.

"The Foot's Master."

"The Shredder?" The turtles said slowly.

"The what now?" Jacqueline said in an amused expression.

"The Shredder. He's this like eight foot creep with pointy things coming off his lame cape that he thinks is all Darth Vader-esk and it totally isn't! Darth Vader would own the Shredder!"

"Focus Mikey." Donnie said shoving his younger brother.

"Oh yeah…Sorry bro. Anyways!..." Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, he's been trying to kill us for some time now. He was supposable dead, thanks to Leo." Donnie said with a smile towards his eldest brother. "But for some reason, he just doesn't want to stay dead."

"Creepy…" Fiona and Lexine said in unison.

"In more than one sense of the word yes. Extremely creepy." Donnie added.

"So, they're after you because of your powers?" Leo asked Jade how stood listening to all this hugging her arms close to her body.

"Yes. I would rather die for them than see them get turned into some science experiment for this Shredder." She said looking solemnly towards her sisters. Leo understood completely nodding his head. He'd do everything and more for his brothers. Die over and over again for them if he had the chance, without a question. She turned, brushing Leo's arm and turning him closer to her. "Really Leo, its too much trouble for us to stay with you, you have a big enough family already without having us around. We'll be fine."

"I insist." He said as his eyes looked into hers. She felt safe and secure in his eye sight, like nothing was going to happen. She felt herself smiling and stopped immediately.

"Well, thanks." She said walking away from him back towards his sisters.

"Well, we're not going to get them off your tail if we keep standing around up here." Donnie said breaking the silence. Leo nodded and opened his arm for Jade to go first as they walked.

"Found one dudes!" Mikey yelled from an alleyway.

"Good job Mikey." Leo said rubbing his head. "C'mon, it's down here."

"A sewer?" Lexine asked disgusted.

"Yeah. It's not that bad, really."

"Ha, yeah…Well, we don't usually go into sewers." Fiona said in a nervous laugh.

"Fuck that." Jacqueline said looking into the hole and backing away. "I'll take my chances with the Foot."

"Afraid to get a little wet?" Raph whispered harshly in her ear as he nudged her shoulder as he pasted her. She growled under her breath igniting her finger. Jade licked her two fingers and put it out rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't seem so bad. C'mon don't be buncha girls." Jade smirked dropping down into the darkness of the sewer. Leo dropped down in next a little closer to her body than he expected. She fell forward a bit, but he grabbed her around the waist to keep her balanced. She turned and looked at him as he smiled shyly at her, removing his hands.

"That first steps a doosey." He joked trying to make the situation less awkward. She smiled with a light chuckle. That ripple making goose bumps along her skin as his hands left her. _God, what the hell is that?_ She said in her head irritated at her body's reaction. This reaction, this feeling she got from him even when she was in his head searching his thoughts, whenever their eyes made contact she felt like something more than just a strong connection of powers. It felt different, and made her feel uneasy.

Raphael jumped down next looking up the manhole at Jacqueline who still had no intent to jump down.

"C'mon, it's not bad. Don't be sucha baby." He said to her. She growled and jumped down making an exaggerated slash trying to get him wet. He moved out of the way spraying her sister with cold sewer water. Jade turned around towards her sister that looked back at her with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Jade, I didn't...That was supposed…" Before she could finish Jade narrowed her eyes controlling the water around her, splashing her sister back. Raphael chuckled and Jade shot her gaze towards him, who instantly stopped.

Mikey was next to drop down, catching Fiona. She smiled as his arms fit perfectly around her waist. Mikey blushed as she walked away from her and Leo nudge his shoulder. Mikey shrugged and walked away with a happy strut. Donnie and Lexine were next as Lexine insisted he carry her. Her shoes were new and she wasn't going to get them dirty. Jade rolled her eyes at her girly possession consumed sister.

"You're sucha priss Lexi." Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Am not!" She said as Donnie held her in his arms. "Don doesn't mind, do you?" Donnie smiled and shook his head.

"No, you barely weigh anything."

"Haha, I wouldn't go that far Donnie." Jacqueline said trying to wipe the grime and sewer off her shirt the best she could as they walked. Raphael couldn't help but chuckle as she got frustrated with the stains on her baby blue shirt. "This is never going to come out." She said under her breath.

"Yes it will! Gezz, you two and you're clothing. I got stuff on my pants, shoes and shirt and I haven't complained once." Jade said shaking her head in disappointment at her sisters.

"Yeah really!" Fiona added.

"Shut up Fiona. Lexine said.

"You shut up." She shot back.

"Oh, good come back Einstein you think of that all by…"

"Girls!" Jade said shooting a glare over at her feuding sisters. She turned her head back in front of her with a sigh. "Twins."

After a few moments of walking Leonardo stopped in front of Jade and put a hand up for the others to do the same. Jade looked at him in question as he started to speak.

"No one besides me and my brother's know the location of our home. This is for safety reasons. So, if you don't mind can you all close your eyes? We'll guide you until you can open them again."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Jacqueline said crossing her arms.

"Just do it Jackie." Jade said closing her eyes and putting her hand out for Leo. Leo smiled as he took it. He guided her hand to rest on his shoulder at he walked ahead of her. He felt a shiver up his spin as her soft skin touched his.

Jacqueline and the other's did the same. Raphael put her in front, putting his hands on her shoulder directing her in the right way. Mikey did the same but keeping Fiona a little closer to his body than Raph did with Jacqueline.

"Should I be trustin' you right now?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Depends." Raph said in a small hint of mischief.

"Depends on what?" She said as she tripped over a pipe. He grabbed her with one arm, hooking his arm around her body pulling her back into his plastron. She put her hand on his that clenched the fabric on her stomach. She took a breath, sliding her hand off his. "Wanna be careful there big guy! I'm fragile!" She said pushing herself off him, keeping her eyes closed. He chuckled.

"Fragile? Yeah…I bet."

"Hey Raph." Jade said over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You know what it feels like to touch a hot stove?"

"No…what kinda question…" Just as Jade asked him, Raph threw his hand from Jacqueline's shoulders as her body heat raised in temperature. "Ow!"

"I tired to warn you." Jade said with a grin knowing her sister was doing the same.


	6. Chapter 5

Leonardo placed his hand over Jade's on his shoulder and took it turning towards her. She smiled slightly to his hand on hers but faded as he dropped it.

"We're here. Keep your eyes closed, only for a moment longer I promise." He said turning towards the secret entry way of their lair. He took Jade's hand once again and pulled her into their home. The fresh air was warm and filled with the smell of incense making Jade's shoulders instantly relax. Donnie placed Lexine one the ground closing the lair door behind them.

"Alright, you're free to open them." There was a sigh of relief leaving all the girl's lips as they opened their eyes. Fiona's eyes widened as a huge grin came to her face.

"Oh, my… This place is AWESOME!" She said looking over at Mikey. He smiled back just as excited and walked down the stairs with her. Jade smiled watching her sister. It's the first time in a long time she saw Fiona happy.

Lexine smiled at Don as she followed her younger twin down the stairs, as Donnie showed her around the lair. She peeked her head into the lab they walked by, thinking she wouldn't be interested.

"What's in here?" She asked slipping inside. Donnie smiled and walked in with her, showing her some of his projects he was working on.

Jacqueline kept her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she walked down the stairs, sitting on the couch next to Fiona. Her excited sister jolted back and forth in her seat as she tried to fight Mikey in Mortal Kombat. Jacqueline rolled her eyes putting her feet up on the table that was covered in pizza boxes and empty soda cans.

Jade and Leonardo stood on top of the stairwell watching their younger siblings. Jade, hugged her arms tightly around herself with a smile, as Leo had his arms crossed trying to think of something to say to break the silence between them. He went to offer her something to drink, but was interrupted by Fiona's yell of victory from defeating Mikey in a round.

"Oh! And now I'm taking your head, and throwing it at your body!" She said with amusement, not being able to sit any longer with a victory dance. Mikey's smile never leaving her face.

Leo put his head down letting out a soft laugh as Jade smirked looking over at him.

"I'd love some tea, if you had some." She said trying to catch his eyes. He picked his head up and looked at her in surprise.

"Oh yeah…I think it's going to take me awhile to get used to that whole mind reading thing." He smirked.

Splinter's room was shut off, as the serene quietness filled his senses. He cleared his mind as he meditated waiting for his son's to return from their portal. He broke out of his meditation harshly as Fiona's scream filled the lair. He narrowed his eyes and steadied himself on his walking stick getting to his feet. He slid open his door and looked around the lair at his sons and some unfamiliar faces. The first thought was protection and an explanation to why there were strangers in his home. He saw Leonardo making some tea and walked towards his son.

"Leonardo." He said in a deep, slow voice. Leo turned quickly, burning his hand with hot water remembering the tone from his childhood.

"Master, these are…"

"Hello Sir." Jade said in a smoothing voice. Leo looked at her in surprise as she put her hand out for Splinter to shake it. He did with a questionable look, which faded as he made contact with her.

"These are the girls you were telling me about Leonardo." Splinter said with a grin towards his son. Leo nodded his head, putting his head down to try and hide a faint pink coming to his cheeks.

"So you've been talking about us?" Jade asked with amusement.

"He has told me about your skills against the Foot. It is very impressive."

"Thank you." Jade said with a bow.

"Tell me my child. What powers do you possess?" Splinter said taking a seat at their kitchen table and putting a hand out for Jade to do the same. She smiled as she was about to pull a chair out for herself to sit but Leo stepped in front of her and pulled the chair from the table for her. She smiled at him and sat as he pushed the chair in for her and sat in the next seat.

"Different ones for all of us. Oh, I'm so sorry, my sisters. Jacqueline is the closest in age to myself, she's the red head. Lexine who is the blonde… I can't see where she went off to, but she's the oldest of the twins as Fiona, who is the loud one next to Mikey is the youngest." Splinter smiled and nodded his head. "Our powers were never explained to us, we never understood why we got them or where they came from. We were all around the same age, thirteen through sixteen. Lexine was first, she has the ability to run at a lighting fast pace. Jacqueline was next. She has the ability to create fire within her body. Fiona is able to create force fields and go invisible. Recently she discovered she can also see far distances. As the years went on, she really got in tune with her powers, explaining how she can manage to do more. Myself, I can read minds and control things with it, a form of telekinesis."

"Impressive." Splinter said trying to hide the shock in his voice. "And the Foot, how did they come across you and your sisters?"

"They've been watching us for some time and wanted us to join them. It didn't feel right with me and I couldn't put my sisters through something I wasn't sure of. So I denied them. They fought us and almost won, but thanks to your sons we were able to survive." Jade said with a smile towards Leo.

"Well my child you are welcome here for as long as you want. You safety is an important thing to you."

"Not so much mine, but theirs." Splinter nodded.

"Understandable. It's a hard and uncertain path to be the oldest. So much to discover and learn, so much to protect and care for. You're sisters should be grateful to have such a sister as yourself, with such a warm and caring heart." Jade smiled as Splinter furry hand pattered hers.

Splinter got from the table and Jade did as well, bowing towards him as he left. Leo smiled as the girl showed his father such respect. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, but he swallowed it down and smiled.

"You've had a long emotional day. Maybe you should call it a night. We'll get back to your place early tomorrow." Jade nodded and got up from the chair.

"Yeah. You're right." She stretched walking towards the couch. "You guys should get some sleep too." She said towards her sisters. Jacqueline didn't even bother to look up as Fiona did from playing her game.

"Aw, c'mon mom! Just five more minuets!" She joked as only Mikey laughed.

"I'm just warning you, if I have to drag your butts out of bed tomorrow, I'll do it."

"I'll make sure they get some sleep." Donnie said nudging Mikey's head.

"Thanks Don." Jade smiled.

"You can take my room. I'll sleep down here." Leonardo said as she was about to sit down.

"Oh, no! You shouldn't, you've had a long day too Leo. I can sleep on the couch, or even on the floor to watch them."

"We'll take care of them." Mikey winked. Jade rolled her eyes about to protest to Leonardo.

"I insist."

"Yeah, but believe I'm used to sleeping on the floor after years and years of sleepovers…"

"I have a shell, I win." He said crossing his arms. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok, fine."

He brought her upstairs to his room, opening the door for her. Her eyes widened to the beauty of his room. The faint smell of incense still lingering as wax from candles hardened on the brick walls. Japanese art hung on his walls as his bed looked warm and comforting in the flickering candle light.

"It's beautiful." She said walking in.

"Thanks." He said walking behind her. "Um…The bathroom is down the hall. You know where the kitchen is…There's not much in there besides pizza and soda." She smiled nodding her head as she turned down his sheets, sliding in between them. "I'll wake you up tomorrow so we can head back and get some things for you girls." He smiled heading for the door.

"Leo…" He turned around towards her at his name. "Would you mind staying with me? For the company, at least until I fall asleep?" He hesitated. Her eyes seemed lost and lonely. He pushed the door closed with a sigh and got into his bed next to her. It felt warmer than usual. He swallowed hard as he looked up at his ceiling, stiff, scared to move. She watched his reaction and smiled. She placed her head on his shoulder and her hand on to his plastron. His body tension relaxed as she tried to sooth over his thoughts, without him realizing.

"So…" She said in the darkness of his room. "How do you know of Saki, the Shredder."

"Long history." He sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere, if you're comfortable with telling me." She said leaning up to look at his face. He turned towards her.

"It's probably better that I let it out not healthy to keep it in after all these years."

"Yeah, keeping things in…isn't good." She said as they caught eyes. They laid in silence for a moment as their eyes never left one another's. Finally she cleared her throat and looked away. "So…" Leonardo let out a long heavy sigh.

"So, the Shred…Oroku Saki and my family have had a long, painful history together. We've tried on several occasions to kill him, but he just keeps coming back and with more Foot than before, along with Hun and his Purple Dragons. Making it almost impossible for my brothers and I to walk away from a fight unharmed."

"Purple dragons?"

"Oh, you haven't run into them yet? Good. At least you'll be with us when that happens." Jade smiled a little hearing the overprotection in his voice. "They're a group of guys who work for Saki just as the Foot do, except their methods of fighting aren't exactly the same. The Foot are Ninjas, there some honor there. Very little mind you, but its there. The Dragons are basically a bunch of Neanderthals who like to wave around blunt objects and kill anything in their path. Hun is their leader. He's a huge beast of a man and him and Saki have been partners for years, Saki being the brains and Hun being the brute strength."

"So, why do they have sucha problem with you and your brothers?" She said watching him intently as he spoke.

"My Father was owned by a man named Hamato Yoshi. He was a great fighter and skilled Ninja. My father leaned this skill by watching Yoshi as he trained. Oroku Nagi was Saki's older brother, who was killed by Yoshi in a fight about his lover. Yoshi and his lover fled to New York from Saki who tried to avenge his brother's death. Saki came to New York as well, moving up in rank in the Foot, soon becoming their leader and killing Yoshi right in front of my Father. My Father tried to save him, explaining the slice in his ear but failed. He than found us in a sewer, mutating from ooze that TGRI tried to dispose of. He trained us in Ninjutsu, and ever since than Saki, the Shredder has been our nemesis."

"Wow…" She sighed finally. She was in suspense the entire time he explains his life to her.

"What about you? How did you get yourself involved with him?"

"Well, my story isn't quite as exciting as yours…But, I moved here to go to college. I was always really interest in Asian history so I became a history major. I think it's a beautiful culture, the spiritual aspect of it and self discipline is amazing and it's just always been fascinating to me. Anyways…after a year or so I got an internship here in New York. Oroku Saki owned the building I worked at taking me under his wing. He showed me his artifacts telling me I was a very smart girl. I moved up very quickly and was soon head of my department. He paid my extremely well, a little too well explaining my apartment. That's when my sister's came to live with me. We started to train with our powers again since when we lived in Boston we were kinda the savors of our City. We'd take care of it, kinda like we did tonight." She smiled and Leo couldn't help himself but to smile back. "Apparently as we trained Saki kept an eye on me and my sisters. One night while I was leaving the office I kept feeling this dark presence around me. I tried to lose it, but it was coming from everywhere. I was cornered. They stopped me, five Foot Ninja and Saki. He told me that I was special and he could help me and my sisters if I joined him. I couldn't help but feel this incredible dark sensation roll off of him and denied it. I didn't trust him and something told me my sister's would be in danger. I cared nothing about myself. They were the only concern going through my head. He threatened me, saying that if I didn't join him he'd dissect my sisters in front of me, one by one until they found out what exactly made us what we are. He said I had three days to decided, and then was gone. I ran home and held onto Fiona and Lexine for as long as they let me."

She rolled onto her back with a sigh of letting out so much that she held so deep to someone she barely knew. His connection with her was soothing and caring and she couldn't help but let everything out. "I didn't understand it, for what? For some more power he's going to do this to someone he doesn't even know. A family he doesn't even care about other than their abilities? It's not fair, just because we're different. It's just…not fair." A tear graced down her cheek on to Leo's pillow as her hand slid on top of Leo's. He looked over at her pained face noticing the shimmer of wetness from a tear along her skin. The feeling in his stomach was too familiar. He remembers having this conversation before with April as she comforted him when one of his brothers fallen ill to Saki's hand.

"It's better that you're here." Leo said softly. She kept her stare on his ceiling. He slid his arm around her shoulders, moving his body closer to hers. She felt her heart speed up, as he caught her eyes in his again. She felt herself move self consciously closer to his lips and stopped putting her head back down on the pillow.

"Thank you, for everything Leo." She said clenching her eyes shut in embarrassment in the darkness.

"Don't mention it."


	7. Chapter 6

"Report." Ouroki Saki said as he took a sip of his tea without looking up from his work.

"We went to their apartment but, they weren't there." A Foot Ninja said before Saki's large desk. Saki slammed his fists down on the oak table looking up at the Foot.

"Fools! You will not return to me until you find those girls!"

"Master, they're…The turtles are working with them."

"What?"

"Those turtles, we think they're working together."

"Those medaling turtles should know better than to stick their beaks into something that they're not ready for. Find them! Bring them to me, alive. Their fate will be in my hands." The Foot bowed and ran from the room.

Leonardo opened his eyes as his felt a tingling sensation take over his arm. He turned remembering he was in bed with Jade. He must have fallen asleep. He went to move his arm out from under her as she moaned in her sleep. Her face was furrowed with pain as she turned closer to him. She tossed violently to the other side, painful moans escaping her lips. Leo frowned looking down at her. He placed a hand on her cheek trying to sooth her as she turned again. She woke up abruptly grabbing his hand from her face, her eyes filled with fright. Her breathing started to settle as she loosened the grip on his hand.

"Leo…" She said softly relieved to see it was him. He nodded his head as her body started to shake.

"Are you alright?" She shook her head as tears started to swell in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pattered her back trying to sooth her. "What happened?"

"Saki…He had us all. My sisters were in separate rooms, keeping them from using their powers. Breaking us from our connection with one another like it was ripped from our bodies. The pain in my head was like someone was slamming it against a wall. I tried to move up every time I tried the pain rushed back to it. I kept getting images to Lexine chained against a wall, and Jacqueline in a small room with water filling in it." Her body started to shake as Leo held her tighter.

"Nothing is going to happen Jade. I promise."

"You can't promise something like that Leo." She said pulling away from him.

"Who's going to stop me?" He smirked trying to make her smile.

"Leo, I'm serious. You have to know by helping us you brought your family into…"

"Our family was apart of Saki's life long before I knew you. You're not going to fight this alone Jade. I can't promise to keep you safe, but I can try my damnedest to prevent it. I can promise you that." She smiled and nodded her head. "Now, get back to sleep. I'm right here so no more nightmares." He laid her down next to him as she cuddled closer to his body, closing her eyes as the sensation of his warmth and his safety let her drift to sleep.

Jacqueline woke up as she heard the faint jingle of keys echo throughout the liar. Fiona stirred next to her as she placed her baby sister's head on the arm of the couch getting up to see who was there.

_Of course she could believe him when he tells us that no one knows of this place. This is probably a trap. God, she can be so stupid._ She said to herself as she turned a corner in the lair. She stopped as she saw someone in a suit that looked to be made out of metal. She lit a flame to her finger and narrowed her eyes. He took off his helmet as she sighed, but the anger resurfaced from her moment of weakness shoving him against a wall.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." She said in a raspy whisper. He narrowed his eyes back on hers shoved her against the opposite wall.

"Maybe you should have some manners and stop snooping around a place that isn't yours." He whispered back just as harsh. She pushed herself out of his arms as he turned to leave.

"Where are you goin'?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't." She said turning to walk away but continued to follow him as her curiosity got the best of her. "I didn't even get to fight tonight and I have all this stress pilin' up with the Foot and now our apartment and not havin' a place to live…" Raph turned around and looked at her.

"Wanna go out?"

"What? It's like two in the mornin'."

"All the betta. We'll be back before dawn." She smirked and nodded her head. "Maybe you'll get your fight." He said turning towards her.

They emerged from the manhole as Raph held his hand for her to take it, effortlessly pulling her towards the surface. His helmet covering his face made it safe for him to smile as she landed in his arms. He let her go as he opened a secret garage door, hiding a motorcycle. He got on and Jacqueline looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah big guy, that's an awesome jester and all, but with that shell I might as well ride on the back wheel." She said crossing her arms. He sighed in his helmet moving back for her to sit in front of him. A faint smile played at her lips as she straddled the bike. She put her hands on the handle bars and he placed his gloved hands over hers. The cold fabric from his suit made her shiver. He moved his body closer to hers as he saw her reaction from the night air. She smiled softly as she leaned back against him. She was never with a guy she felt comfortable enough to lean against, knowing he was strong and able to hold her. Some guys are just wusses but Raphael is strong and made her feel safe in his arms. She narrowed her eyes to her weakness of feeling anything for someone she barely knew. _You're being ridiculous. Get over it._

He started the engine and they took off through the streets. A rush of excitement jumped in her heart as she held tightly to the handle bars. She had to bit her lip to keep from laughing from the feeling. She couldn't remember the last time she felt such a rush. Raphael smiled in his helmet as her body slid even closer against his as he took off through the streets. He was able to maneuver around New York City with out having to slow down. He knew this City like the back of his hand and as the streets were nearly empty at night he was able to rip through them no problem.

"Ready?" He yelled over the rush of the wind and his helmet.

"For what?" She yelled back over her shoulder. He smiled and leaned back popping his front tire in the air as she held onto his forearms for support. She bit back a scream from shock as he chuckled in his helmet from her reaction. The tire bounced back against the pavement as she loosened on his forearms trying to catch her breath.

"You gonna make it?" He chuckled as she started to laugh herself.

"Yeah I think so."

She could smell the ocean air getting closer as they reached the docks. He turned off the engine taking his helmet off, putting it next to the bike. She looked over her shoulder at him as he looked over the skyline in front of them. She smiled and followed his gaze getting from the bike and jumping up on the wooden railing.

"It's so beautiful." She said as the wind rushed around her face. Raph watched as her hair wisped around her head, the moonlight shinning over her skin.

"Yeah it is." He said looking at her and not anything else. She turned and looked at him as he averted his eyes quickly. He got up from his bike and leaned on the railing next to her.

"So, what's the getup for?"

"I'm the Nightwatcher. Or at least that's what they're callin' me." He shrugged looking over the water.

"Wow…that's you? I was wonderin' when I was gonna run into you." She chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, you always go out late, apparently. Jade has these set rules about us not stayin' out past two. Somethin' about crime can wait for another day. It's ridiculous. Crime doesn't wait for nothin' and she's thinkin' it has a bedtime."

"That was creepy." Raph said in a snort as he looked over at her. Her face softened as their eyes met.

"What is?"

"I had that same rant to Casey not two nights ago." He chuckled.

"Who Casey?" She asked, a hint of jealous shinning through in her words.

"Our friend, he's with our other human friend April."

"A he?" She said with a sigh.

"Yeah? Whadya think I meant?"

"Nothin'." She said jumping down from the railing.

"Didn't sound like nothin'." He said turning towards her, his shell still against the railing as he crossed his arms.

"Well…It was. What are we doin' here anyways…I thought we were gonna fight?"

"Relax willya. I'm just waitin' for a report to come through. I just wanted to show you this…It's kinda my favorite place in the City." He said looking over his shoulder towards the lights. She smiled. _Wow…that was kinda sweet?_ She shook her head ignoring her thought. She walked back over leaning next to him.

"I can see why." She said her voice different, soft. He looked over at her as they caught eyes again. This time neither of them looked away. She ignored her denial rolling her eyes grabbing his face and pulling it towards hers for a kiss. He stiffened as he held his arms up about to push her away but got lost in the feeling of her lips. They were soft and felt right against his. She moved her body against his, ignoring the cold shock she got as her thin fabric against her chest from her shirt touched his metal suit. He put his arms down around her waist pulling her body tighter to his. Her waist moved into him as he gripped the sweater in his fist at the small of her back. Her body temperature started to rise as he held her tighter. She pulled away letting out a breath trying to settle the feeling that rushed through her veins.

"That was different." He said opening his eyes slowly.

"Good different?"

"Are you kiddin' me? Yes, good different!" She smiled and put her head down. He put his hand to her chin lifting it back up so he could look into her eyes. She leaned up once more and kissed his lips softly.

"I like different." She smiled, turning her face away from his with a yawn.

"C'mon, let's get back to the lair. We can fight some bad guys another night when you're feelin' a little betta." He pulled her with him as he sat on the bike. She gripped his arm around her waist as he turned the engine over with one hand. He went to put his helmet on, but she turned around wrapping her lips around his again, as his hands went fell to his side, the helmet falling loose in his grip. He put his other hand around her waist, pulling her open legs into his as she kissed him deeper the warmth from her body making her skin turn pink. She smiled against his lips as she pulled away, turning back around. He put his helmet on with a sigh revving the engine taking off to the lair.

Jade felt a light shove on her shoulder, as whisper of someone's familiar voice came through her head. She groaned in her sleep, turning to her side as she felt another shove a little harder. She pushed the hand away as it grasped hers pulling her up. She woke up with a sigh opening her eyes as they met Leo's.

"You were talking about dragging your sisters out of bed? At least they didn't put up a fight." He said raising an eye ridge

"You're beds comfortable." She smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I know. Now get up." He said shoving her again. She fell back onto the mattress as her shirt drifted up her stomach. He rolled his eyes turning back around seeing the sun kiss glow of her skin. She turned on her side with a stretch as her hip bone shown itself her jeans moving loosely around them. He sat on the edge of his bed again looking down at her. He wanted to reach out and touch her skin, it looked so soft and warm. He resisted and touched her hand instead. She sat back up with a stretch and pushed herself off the bed.

"Alright, alright. I'm up."

"Finally." He sighed. She narrowed her eyes and shoved him. He fell back on his elbows. "Hey…What was…"

"That's for shoving me." She said raising her eyebrow. He smiled and got up from the bed, pressing his body against hers with one swift motion. She kept her eyes on his as he stared her down in a challenge. She couldn't help but smile as she shoved him again. "Nice block _Ninja_." She laughed walking out of his room.

They gathered their younger siblings and took off to the girl's apartment. They traveled through the sewers, it being daylight with no shadows to hide them. They got to the streets as Jade climbed the latter to the manhole above, putting her palm on it. She closed her eyes concentrating on if there was any one around. She didn't get presences back and pushed open the manhole, peering out. She nodded her head up towards her sisters, as they all climbed out. They all climbed the fire escape as Jade opened the window to their floor.

Her heart fell as she looked around their apartment. Clothing, furniture, pictures of their family scattered throughout it. Jacqueline shook her head and turned towards her sister.

"This is your fault!"

"My fault?"

"You and your stupid rules! You keep holding us back! If you got over yourself and let us fight this wouldn't of happened! We could of prevented this if you didn't suffocate us with your protection and tryin' to keep us safe. You're such a _great_ leader, looket what you're leadership has done! Our families own security was taken from us because you can't look past the fact that we might be ready to fight without your teachin', without being under your wing! You can't protect us forever Jade! And you know it!" Jacqueline stormed off upstairs as Raphael followed her. Jade glared at her sister as she left. She sighed under her breath leaning down and picking up a picture of her sisters.

Lexine hugged her arms tightly around herself as Donnie rubbed her back softly. The fighting wasn't helping anything but she knew it was just Jacqueline's way to cope. She hated it, but it's the way things went. She turned towards Donnie trying to force a smile.

"I apologize for my sister's outburst." She said chocking back tears as she gathered some DVDs in front of their kicked in television. Donnie took her hand as it shook stacking DVDs beside her. She smiled at him as he rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"You don't have to apologize for them, it's a sibling thing. I understand." He said placing another DVD on the stack. She smiled at him gripping his hand and leaning in towards him kissing his cheek. They instantly warmed up as she pulled away from him.

"Thanks Don." She smiled.

"My DVDs, my books, my posters!" Fiona said walking through her room. She stepped on a plastic bag on her floor and she felt like she was going to be sick. She picked it up as a comic book fell out. "My comics!" The pagers fell out as the binding was ripped apart. "First addition comics…" She said in a calm voice, as she pressed her lips together trying to fight back tears. Mikey walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder as she collapsed to her knees, sobbing in her hands. He didn't know how to react, but to kneel down beside her as he rubbed her back. He felt so useless. She picked her head up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him against her. He was caught off guard thinking she was going to take his head from the force of the hug. She cried into his shoulder as he put his arms around her.

"I can get more right?" She said in between sobs in his shoulder. He nodded his head.

"Yeah sure babe, there's more."

"Not first additions…" She started to cry again.

"We can share mine." He smiled pulling her away from his shoulder and wiping a tear away. A small smile came to her lips as he smiled wider. "There's that smile." He said. She leaned in quickly pressing her lips to his, making him balanced himself by putting a hand behind him. She pulled away with a shy smile, pink coming to her cheeks.

"Thanks Mikey." She said starting to gather some things on her floor. He nodded his head, not being able to speak as his cheeks burned from being flushed.

"No problem babe."

"Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Raph said as he handed Jac a backpack to put some clothing in.

"She can handle it. She can handle anything. She's the great and powerful Oz!" Jac said chucking a broke CD case at her wall. Raph watched it smash into an already cracked mirror as more glass fell to the floor.

"Listen, I'm not exactly the right person to talk about this kinda shit but I mean, she is your sister and she is goin' through the same thing you are right now. Maybe fightin' ain't a good way to be there for one another, ya know?" He said snatching the back of his neck nervously. Jac looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Raph maybe you should save your advice about being a nicer sibling."

"Hey, I'm tryin' to help you!"

"Yeah, well…Maybe right now I don't need someone tellin' me how to talk to my sister. I've been doin' it for almost 20 years now! I think I know what the fuck to say." She said throwing a pair of jeans into the backpack. Raph rolled his eyes and walked over to her. She moved away but he insisted grabbing her biceps and pulling her body into his. "What are you…Lemme go."

"No." He said holding her tighter. She struggled against him but his grip never loosened. She finally gave up putting her head against his shoulder as a tear fell from her cheek. "I just don't understand it." She said her voice muffled from his skin as her tears moistened it. "Why would someone do this? Just because we're different from everyone else, it's not fair." She said making her hand on his plastron into a fist. He ran his hand through her soft hair, trying to calm her down. She looked up at him as he smirked.

"She's right." Jade said as Leo helped her pick up the living room.

"No, she's not. She's just angry right now and you're the first thing she saw to take the emotional swings at. Nothing more. Raphael does it to me all the time. Soon, he's able to calm down and apologize. I almost thought I had to stop you from fighting with her further, but strangely enough you did exactly what I would."

"After everything, you think that's the strangest thing?" She said raising an eyebrow to him. He laughed softly.

"Got me there."

"I know what you're feeling. The sight of seeing your possessions and some place you thought to be safe ransacked like this. It's unsettling." Leo said looking up at her from picking up things along the floor. She stopped and looked back at him, tucking a piece of hair that fell into her eyes. "The Foot did this to our first home. Captured our Father and beat up Raph pretty badly. I know what it feels like, and I'm sorry that I couldn't have prevented this for you." She stopped again and looked at him concerned. He continued to pick up things as she walked over to him.

"Leo…This isn't your fault."

"We're supposed to be protectors. This isn't supposed to happen. We train too hard for this to keep happening." He turned his head away looking at the mess of their apartment. She turned his face back to her, guiding it with her hand.

"You can't prevent every crime in this City Leo. You're Ninjas, not superheroes. You gave me and my sisters a place to stay, keeping us from harm. That's more than I'll ever ask of you Leonardo. You're very kind and I'm grateful that you were there that night to help us, as protectors." He smiled as he took her hand from his cheek. He wanted to press her fingers to his lips and take in the scent of her skin, but sighed dropping her hand.

"We should hurry. The sun is going to be down soon." She said looking out of her kitchen window. He nodded his head. Fiona came down the spiral staircase with a bag, as Mikey held another. "Fiona, you weren't supposed to bring everything in your room."

"A. This isn't everything. B. You never gave me a guideline to follow. And C." She stuck her tongue out at her sister. "And besides, what else are Mikey's muscles good for, besides being something nice to look at?" Fiona giggled as Jade rolled her eyes.

"Should we get some of your things?" Leo asked as Jade grabbed some money out of a hidden drawer in the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah. I probably shouldn't wear these any longer." She said pulling on her stained shirt from the sewer. Leo followed her to her room. It smelt like her, as he stepped through the doorway, smiling to the sent filling his senses. He looked around at her things tossed around her room. She went into the master bath and grabbed some toiletries from it, putting them into her navy blue soccer bag. She opened her dresser draw folding some clothing neatly placing them in the bag. Leo kneeled next to her folding some clothing for her.

"Thanks." She smiled taking the soft fabric from his hand. He smiled back looking past her as the sun was setting.

"The sun is setting. We should get back to the lair." She nodded getting to her feet about to grab the strap as Leo grabbed it before she could and threw it over his shoulder without a struggle. "You're not used to someone helping you huh?" He smiled.

"Not, really." She said walking out of her room with him.


	8. Chapter 7

The girls made their way back to the liar, closing there eyes at a certain time as the boys led them home. Fiona and Mikey took their positions back on the couch, starting up another game as Lexi and Don disappeared into his lab. Jac walked by Raph nudging his shoulder lightly as she walked towards the direction of his room. He smirked catching up to her as she turned a corner.

She placed her back on the wall and waited for him. As he turned the corner she grabbed his shoulders and pinned him up against the wall leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Nice reflexes Ninja." She joked as she walked away from his grasp.

"What do you think that was about?" Jade said narrowing her eyes in the direction Jacqueline left with Raph. Leo shrugged.

"Maybe he was going to show her something in his room?" He started for the stairs and she broke out of her stare following him.

"Something's not right. She's been blocking me from her thoughts all day."

"Does she usually do that?"

"More and more lately. I guess it's my own fault, I should know better to keep out of her thoughts but she's just so closed off all the time it's just easier that way." Jade sighed at the last step. Leo smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her with him.

"I think you need some tension release." He said walking down the hallway towards the dojo.

"What?" He brought her in as she looked around the large room. Weapons hung on the walls with a punching bag in the corner and barbells lined up next to it. "Whoa…It's like your own personal gym." She said looking around.

"Yeah. We have intricate training sessions. I usually lead in them since our Master is unable to keep up with us." Leo said putting his head down.

"You're scared he won't be around for much longer?" She said gracing his arm. He nodded his head.

"I suppose it's to be expected. He has taught us everything we need to know and in his old age it's hard to keep up with a bunch of growing boys." He chuckled.

"How old are you? Speaking of which." She asked stretching out her legs.

"I'm 22. Raphael is 21, Donnie 20 and Mike's 19."

"So wait, if you all are turtles, don't turtles hatch?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "But the way we mutated made us grow at different times. I was first, and Mikey was last. Being the oldest I'm the leader of my brother's, so I take responsibility for them and in their training." He sighed.

"You don't seem too thrilled about that." She smirked looking up at him as she sat on the floor. He sat down next to her.

"I just…I don't think I'm ready yet. But Splinter does. I mean I would die for my brother's, that's simple. But to train them and guide them as my father has been doing for all of ours lives it's just stressful to think about."

"Well shit. I think you need a tension release more than I do." She smiled getting to her feet and taking his hand.

"Have you ever sparred before?" He asked watching her stance in front of him. She raised an eyebrow to him crossing her arms in offence. 

"Have you met my sister?" She smirked.

"True. I don't usually go easy on people." He said warning her.

"Thanks Leo, but I think I can handle it."

"Alright…" She came at him and he flipped her effortless over his shoulder as her back landed hard on the bamboo mat. She looked up at him narrowing her eyes. "I tried to warn…" Before he could finish his sentence she spun her leg around kicking his feet out from under him as he landed next to her on the floor. She jumped on him straddling his waist and pinning his biceps to the mat.

"Nice warning." She mocked. "But, as the looks of things I think I should have been the one warning you." He narrowed his eyes tossing her from his body and rolling on hers pinning her to the mat. He weight more than Jac and was considerably stronger making her unable to even move. She tried to kick her legs but, he had them pinned with his.

"You were saying?" He smirked as he hovered his face inches above hers. She squirmed under him. "You're just going to tire yourself out." He chuckled. She growled trying to move again and he got to his feet putting his hand out for her to take it. She ignored the jester and kicked her legs up pushing herself to her feet. "Impressive." He said as she circled him.

They stood before each other watching the other intently. A faint smile played at the corners of her lips as she already knew his attack. He closed the space off between them and she dodged out of the way flipping out of his grasp. His feet slide on the mat from his force and turned around looking at her in shock. His maneuver was fool proof. He's done it numerous amounts of times to Mikey and Raph as they fell to the floor defeated. He raised his eye ridge with a smirk.

"_It's not nice to use mind control against your opponent."_

"_When else am I going to use it?" _She said back with a seductive minds voice. He straightened as a shiver was sent through his body at her voice ringing in his head.

"C'mon Ninja." She mocked trying to push his buttons. "Let's see what you've got." He narrowed his eyes going at her with full force. She flipped backwards, but he caught her leg, slamming her body to the floor. She winced to the pain, shaking it off and jumping to her feet. "Ok…then." She said rolling her shoulders. She came at him, as he moved back away from her swinging fists.

"You shouldn't extend your arm completely. Keep it bent while you punch, you weren't hurt yourself that way." She stopped and looked at him with a questionable look. "Just some advice." He said keeping his hands up. She smiled.

"Thanks Master, I'll be sure to remember that." She dropped to one knee and kicked his legs out from under him as his shell hit the mat once again. She chuckled helping him to his feet. He held his shoulder rotating it in his grasp.

"Alright. I think that's enough tension release for one day."

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow you can teach me how to punch correctly." She said with a smirk.

"If you wouldn't mind? It would be fun to teach someone different." He said walking with her out of the dojo.

"Well, if I ever want to protect myself how will I do so if I don't know the proper fighting techniques?" She said with a sarcastic tone. He narrowed his eyes as she punched his shoulder lightly. "Kidding. Joke, Leo. You can laugh." He shook his head as a smile played at his lips. "I think I'm going to go take a shower. Thanks for the tension release. Really helped." She said running up the stairs to the bathroom.

Mikey sat on the couch next to Donnie, as Lexine and Fiona were using their rooms to sleep. Mikey looked back at Leo as he watched Jade on the stairs. He smirked and whistled at his older brother.

"Wooo…I think our fearless leader has a crush." Leo's eyes darted in Mikey's direction, narrowing towards his younger brother. Mikey turned around remembering that look and tried to stop laughing.

"She's a friend Mike. Nothing more."

"Sure, is that why she slept with you last night?"

"Sh! Splinter is in the other room." He said running over to the couch and nudging his little brother.

"Sorry dude but I mean c'mon, you don't have the hots even a little for the chick? She is hot." He said looking towards Donnie to back him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You two do seem to have a lot in common." Don added.

"So? She's a human, it won't work."

"Yeah a human with mutant powers dude. Fiona and I already discussed this."

"Fiona and I? Wow Mikey you actually fabricated a sentence correctly." Don said with a shocked expression.

"Dude, I don't know anything about fabrics." Mikey said with a confused look. Donnie covered his face with his hand.

"Ok…Nevermind."

"Like I was trying to say! We talked about this and Fiona said she's had trouble keeping a guy like in her whole dating life. Every time she gets close to one and they find out she can go invisible and stuff they get all freaked on her and book it. Iunno what guy would do that to her, she's so pretty." Mikey smiled.

"It's true. Lexi and I had the same conversation." Don said nodding his head. Leo crossed his arms and weighed the options in his head.

"We have too many things to be concerned about than having a girlfriend." Leo said as his brother's frowned at their leader's logic. "We have a duty to without as protectors. You two should keep a level head." He walked away from his brother's as they shook their heads.

"He's got it bad." Mikey said, turning his game back on.

"So Nightwatcher are you ever going to take me on a date that doesn't consist of fighting bad guys?" Jacqueline joked as she helped Raph put a chain around one guy's ankle.

"Aw, c'mon at least this is fun." She laughed and nodded her head.

"You've got me there." Raph slowly moved the creep's body from the roof top as the slack of the chain ran out. His body hung unconscious as police sirens echoed through the streets. Jacqueline smiled over at Raphael as they jumped roof tops to a safer distance.

Jacqueline hung her legs over the side of the building. The wind blew around her as Raph put his Nightwatcher suit in a black duffle bag and sat next to her.

"So what's it like in Boston?" Raph asked looking out at the skyline.

"Not like this." She sighed. "It's smaller for one. Different skyline. Smells similar. Fenway is a pretty big deal but other than that it's just a normal city." She shrugged.

"The crime the same?"

"I think that crime is the same every where in the world." She said softly. "There's always gonna be a whack job runnin' around dicing up people and savin' there teeth or some crazy shit like that. It's sick, and I just wish I could stop it." She sighed again, putting her head down.

"Yeah, but at least we're makin' a difference here." Raph said offering her a smile. She smiled back and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Jade made her way out of Leo's room, shaking out her wet hair. She changed her clothing and felt so much better after spending almost a full day in her dirty clothes. She went down the stairs seeing her two twins sitting on the couch as Mikey played a video game. She could see Don's silhouette in his lab. She looked around a little closer realizing Jacqueline wasn't anywhere in sight. She walked over to Fiona nudging her awake.

"Hey, where's Jacqueline?" Fiona yawned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sleeping?" Fiona said sleepily as she laid her head on Mikey's shoulder. Jade nodded her head as she saw Leo leaving the dojo.

"Have you seen Jacqueline?" She asked him. He shook his head concerned.

"Is she missing?"

"Well, I don't know yet. She might be…"

"Where's Raph?" He interrupted her.

"I don't know." He narrowed his eyes and ran to Raph's room opening his door without knocking. He knew where his brother was as he growled, slamming the door shut. He ran down the stairs as Jade watched him move past her. "Where are you going?" She asked following him.

"To find my brother."

"I'm coming with you!" She said grabbing a sweatshirt following him out of the lair. He ignored the fact that she knew where exactly they lived now. That didn't matter. She was too much apart of his life now for it to matter.

They made it to the surface and Leo started to climb a fire escapes as Jade used her powers to jump and land on the roof top. Leo made his way to the top as looked at her. He started to run past her but she stopped him as she closed her eyes. She opened her thoughts to Jacqueline's searching for her sister's presences and connection. She opened her eyes.

"This way." She said jumping a roof top. Leo followed her as they stopped looking at their siblings a roof top away. They were close to one another and she could feel Jacqueline's comfort and happiness swell within her. She narrowed her eyes to look closer. _Damnit. I wish Fiona was here._ She said to herself, but her thoughts were thrown off by Leo's anger rolling off his body. She looked over at him as his face was focused solely on his brother. Jade knew that her sister was being foolish. She jumped on to the next roof top as Jacqueline jumped to her feet.

"Jade."

"What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doin'?" Jacqueline snapped back.

"I'm taking you back to the lair."

"No. I'm stayin' here."

"No, you're not."

"Listen _mom_ I'm not takin' ordas from you anymore so get over it!"

"Jacqueline, you're being stupid! And Raphael, you should know better than to…"

"Don't lecture him, this wasn't even his idea it was mine." Jacqueline said stepping in front of Raph.

"He should know better." Leo said narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Yeah Leo, I should know better. You really think I was gonna stay cooped up in that lair for any longer?"

"Don't you ever listen to orders?"

"Yeah. I'm always listenin' Leo because you never stop! It's always do this do that, you push us around like your little play things, well I'm through playin'." Leo shook his head as Raph took Jacqueline and started to walk away. Jade ran up beside Raph and grabbed her sister.

"You are _not_ putting my family in danger." Jade said glaring at Raph. He glared back and let go of Jac.

"Fine then." Raph jumped a roof top and disappeared in the darkness of the City. Leo looked over at Jade who nodded her head. He took off after his brother, following close behind. Jac growled as she pushed her sister off of her body.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Everythin' was fine until you two showed up!"

"No it wasn't Jackie! You could have been killed up here! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was safe with Raph! He would keep me safe!"

"That might be true, but you two couldn't go up against Foot Ninja. You'd be out numbered! They're looking for us Jac, or have you forgotten?"

"No! I haven't! Because you won't let me or Fiona or Lexi forget! You push it in our heads every fuckin' day and I'm sick of it!" She lunged towards her sister as they rolled around the concrete roof top.

Leo walked slowly on a roof top he saw Raph jump on to. He looked behind him searching for his brother but, saw nothing. Then he heard foot steps coming at him fast as he was side tackled by his hothead brother. Leo kicked Raph off him as they got to their feet slowly.

"You know the Foot are looking for them Raph, you could have put her in danger." Leo said calmingly. This only made matters worse. He wouldn't Leonardo be level headed about this. Raphael lunged at his brother again, slamming his shell against a heating duct as the metal bent beneath him. Raph slammed him again as Leo shook his head from the pain.

"I wouldn't let anythin' happen to her!"

"Then why take her up here? You should of just asked for it! Would have been easier that way!" Raphael growled as his older brother shoved him away. He came at him again as Leo moved out of the way. Raph turned around as his older brother smile. Raph took out his sais about to lunge at his brother again as Leo placed his hands on the hilts of his katanas as a scream echoed throughout the roof tops. Raph and Leo both looked in the direction they came. Raph's heart dropped as he put his sais in his belt.

"Jac…" He whispered as he took off back towards the roof top him and Jacqueline sat with each other. He pushed himself to move faster as Leo raced next to his brother. They reached the roof top looking around, both instantly drawing their weapons. Leo left a tingle being sent through his arm as he looked down at his bicep. A dart stuck out of his green skin as he looked over at Raphael who was doing the same. Leo stumbled a bit trying to keep his eyes focused as the lights ahead of him merged together.

Raphael looked around the roof top for Jacqueline, trying to ignore and push down the dizziness in his head. He held onto the ledge of the roof top as he saw Foot Ninja with rope and bags. He looked over at Leo, as his body lay unconscious on the cement and a Foot tying his arms. Everything went black.


	9. Chapter 8

Donatello paced the floor of the lair, looking at the door. Lexine sat on the arm of the couch watching him as she bit her nails.

"Donnie, you're not helping." She said as her leg shook uncontrollably.

"Sorry." He said sitting next to her. She rubbed his arm with a smile.

"They'll be fine. It's only been an hour."

"Two." Donnie corrected.

"Oh…Really?"

"You think something's wrong? You think there in trouble?" Fiona said her voice consumed with fear.

"No Fe. I mean it's Jade we're talking about. She's too cautious to let anything happen." Lexi said with a smile. She turned her head away from her sister as it faded and she continued to bite her nails.

"Maybe we should go looking for them." Mikey spoke up.

"No." Donnie said his tone matching Leo's. "It's too dangerous. They'll be back soon."

Soon turned into another hour. Donnie's impatience for his older brothers was wearing thin. He was worried and scared for them. He knew this was enough. They would have been back by now. A fight between those two, calculating a fight between Jade and Jacqueline they still should have returned by now. Donnie got to his feet as Lexi jumped to hers. He grabbed his bo staff and she nodded her head shaking Fiona's shoulder.

"We're leaving. C'mon." Lexi said as Mikey and Fiona got to their feet.

The four walked into the sewer as Donnie climbed up a latter to a manhole. Mikey followed as Lexi followed him, looking down at her younger twin.

"Stay close." Fiona nodded her head slowly as they reached the surface. "Maybe we should split up?" Lexi suggested.

"No, it'll be better if we stick together. The Foot are still looking for you." Donnie said gracing Lexi's shoulder. She smiled to his touch and nodded her head.

"You're right." She turned towards Mikey and her sister. "Stay close to us. Mikey, watch her please." Mikey nodded his head.

"I wouldn't dream not to." He said smoothly as Fiona blushed. Don and Lexi both rolled their eyes.

They traveled over roof tops throughout the City finding no trace of their siblings in sight. Walking along a roof top, Lexi glided her fingers along a heating duct and felt an indent. She squinted in the darkness turning her attention to where her fingers were.

"Donnie, looket this." She said as he ran to her side. He took out a flash light from his belt and sighed with frustration.

"Looks about the right size for a shell." He said. "Raph and Leo must be around here somewhere?"

"We searched everywhere dude. Maybe they went back to the lair?" Mikey said as he held Fiona's body to his. The cold night air made her shiver against him as she wore a short sleeve t-shirt. Donnie nodded his head.

"Yeah. Maybe we should just…" He was interrupted by the feeling of something stabbing into his bicep. "What the…" Before he could finish he felt Lexi fall on him. He caught her in his arms, but couldn't find the strength to keep her up. He fell to his knees from her body weight pushing down on his weakening strength, barely being able to hold his own weight. He looked over at Mikey as he lay next to Fiona, his chest still moving but shallow and slowly. Donnie tried to shake away the dizziness and get up, but his head insisted he stay on the ground.

Raphael woke up with a groan as he picked his head up slowly. It felt as if he got hit by a mac truck. He tried to move his hands but felt heavy chains on his wrists. He moved forward seeing how much slack they gave. Not much. His shell was pressed against a cement wall, in a small cell. It was dark, but his eyes adjusted quickly seeing another figure in a far corner. He saw a hint of blue coming from around their face. He sighed with relief as the thought of his brother in danger left his mind. _Jacqueline_. He thought to himself. He tried to move break the chains, growling frantically.

"Raph stop. It's useless. They're too heavy." Leo sighed from across the room. His voice seemed so far away.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. Holding cell I'm guessing." Leo said looking around the dark room.

The door suddenly flew open as a sharp light came with it. Leo and Raph clenched their eyes shut to the bright light, turning their heads away from it. Two Foot Ninja grabbed them by the biceps dragging them into another room. They took the chains from their wrists along with their weapons. Leo's eyes adjusted to the bright lights now as he saw Donatello and Michelangelo lying on the floor of the bigger cell. There were monitors on the walls, but he ignored that for a moment. He ran over to Mikey as Raph went to Don. They shook their brother's shoulders trying to get them to wake up.

Mikey rolled onto his shell holding his head with a groan. Leo smiled at his younger brother, picking him up in his arms in a hug.

"Ah, thank god." He said holding his brother tight to his plastron.

"Dude, I can't breathe." Mikey said trying to break out of his brother's embrace.

"Sorry Mikey." Leo smiled. He looked over his shoulder as Donnie coughed, leaning on Raph's shoulder.

"What happened?" Donnie asked rubbing his head. Raph looked at Leo and he shook his head.

"We're not sure. The Foot brought us in here. We were out with Jade and Jacqueline and we got into a fight. We heard a scream and got hit with darts then everything went black." Leo explained.

"Do you think they're ok?" Mikey asked with a sad voice.

Suddenly, the monitors in the room all filled with snow. The boys all moved closer to the screens as one by one they turned on showing the girls in separate rooms.

Jade lay on the middle of her floor, not moving. Jacqueline was pressed up against a wall, as water from a sprinkler system rained down over her body as steam came off her. Her legs were brought to her chest as her body shivered uncontrollably. Lexine was in a cell similar to the boys, except she was chained by the ankles that were fastened against the wall. Fiona's cell was bright, with white walls. They weren't cement like Lexine's or Jacqueline's. She had a conductor on the walls keeping her from using her powers of invisibility or to create a force field to keep Foot away from her. She paced back and forth hugging her arms tightly to her chest.

Raphael put his hand to Jacqueline's screen watching the brave girl he knew now scared, frightened, and shaking on the verge of hypothermia. He felt anger swell inside him as Mikey placed a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked away from the screen pushing Mike's hand away.

"What are we going to do?" Mikey asked all his brothers. Leo kept his eyes on Jade's screen, not moving. His hands clasped tightly to his biceps, his face was intense and Raph knew his brother was stewing in his anger. Mikey went to place a hand on Leo's shoulder to calm him down but put it down to his side, scared of what his older brother might do.

Jade rolled on her side and Leo stepped closer to the screen. She rolled again, and woke up suddenly breathing heavily. She grabbed her head as if she had been hit by a bat. She started rocking, holding her head as her hair tangled between her fingers. Leo's breathing started to quicken as he watched her in pain and not being able to do anything. She screamed and the monitor was silent but, her voice carried throughout the cells as all the girls picked their heads up, as did the boys. Leo put his head down and walked away from the screen. Jade's body went limp against the cement floor as she lay flat.

Jade's body started to rise from the floor as her limbs were limp. Mikey saw it out of the corner of his eye as he watched Fiona. He looked at Leo and shoved his older brother.

"Dude, look." He said softly as Jade's body was fully off the ground now, hovering in midair. Leo narrowed his eyes watching as her body shot up so she was up right, her feet still not touching the floor. Foot Ninja filed in the room but where thrown back out, their bodies getting slammed against the concrete wall outside of Jade's cell.

"Whoa…" Leo and Mikey said in unison as Raph and Donnie ran over to see what was going on.

She walked out of the room as more Foot came at her. She lifted her hand with a smile and threw their bodies in separate directions against the hallway she walked down. The room did nothing but made her connection stronger.

"Fool. That room did nothing but make my powers stronger. Thinking that it could rip me from my connection. Nothing will keep me from that. Not suffering, not pain, not anything." She said as she walked over the Foot Ninja that lay unconscious. She held her head, falling against a wall trying to control her breathing. She felt her sister's distress all around her in the rooms in front of her. She pressed her hand to the door next to her, closing her eyes and concentrating. Slowly the bolts and screws holding the metal door to its frame started to move out of their holes. The door fell forward as Jacqueline lifted her head up. She got to her feet, rushing over and wrapping her soaking body against her sister's.

Raph sighed in relief as Jacqueline left the room. She shivered still as Jade made it to Fiona's room. She blocked her eyes from the brightness as Fiona turned around, running over and tackling Jade with a hug. Jade smiled and messed around her sister's hair pushing her out the door. They made it to Lexine's room as Foot Ninja filed in. Jade just smiled and lifted a hand having their bodies come off the ground. She turned them upside down as a ring of keys fell from one of their suits. Jacqueline picked it up and went through each key until she found the one belonging to Lexine's hold.

The girls were free and ran from the building. Jade stopped in her tracks and looked behind her down the hall.

"Wait, guys…Something's not right."

"What do you mean? C'mon lets go back to the lair!" Fiona said about to run again. Jade held up a hand.

"No. Their not there." She said.

"Who isn't?" Lexine asked.

"The boys. They're here…" She closed her eyes and reached out to Leo's thoughts. "_Where are you?_" She asked him.

Leo picked his head up as her voice rang through his thoughts. He looked over at his brothers.

"Did you hear that?" Don and Mike looked up at him with question and shook their heads. Raph looked over at him and did the same.

"_I'm not sure._" He said back to her. She smiled and ran back down the hallway. Lexine caught up to her in a second as Jacqueline growled grabbing Fiona by the arm and following her sisters. Jade looked frantically down hallways until she reached a door feeling her heart race as she touched it.

"This has to be it." She said with a smile. She closed her eyes and took the door from its hinges as it fell forward. The boys moved backwards in shock as they saw the girls standing with smiles. Raphael rushed past Jade scooping Jacqueline in his arms. She smiled as he wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Mikey hugged onto Fiona tightly as she walked in the room. Donnie smiled at Lexi as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He fell back a little to the force of her, but smiled lifting her feet from the ground. Jade smiled at Leo who walked over to her. He wanted to do the same as his brothers. He wanted to do more even, and kiss her but sighed instead.

"We shouldn't stay around any longer." He said looking over at everyone. Jade nodded her head turning to leave, as a man stood in their way, having them back into the room. He had to be at least six feet tall and was bigger than Raphael and Leonardo put together.

"Aw…Isn't this sweet. A family reunion of freaks." Hun said in a sinister tone. Jade narrowed her eyes, pushing her sister's behind her. Leo went to push her behind him but she kept her hand up. Her eyes narrowed at Hun as he stepped closer to her. Leo shifted and Jade kept him behind her with her powers.

"Jade, stop." Leo said trying to move. She shook her head.

"I can handle this." She said slowly. Hun laughed.

"Sure sweetheart. You can _handle _this. Why don't you listen to your little boyfriend?" Purple Dragons filed in the room behind Hun as one familiar looking one stepped next to him with a smirk.

"Hey baby." He said walking closer to Jade. Jacqueline growled as she recognized the boy standing before Jade. He hurt her sister, taking her innocence from her and betraying her heart with lies and cheating. Jac broke from Raph's hold, but was pushed back as Jade held her hand up. "Miss me?" Jason said walking closer to her. He held his hand out to Jade's face as she pushed him back against a wall chocking him with her powers. He continued to smile as her anger just swelled inside her sliding his body up the wall. Jacqueline looked over at her sister noticing her eyes were different. She nudged Lexi.

"_Notice something different about our dear sister._" Jac said dryly. Lex looked and stepped back, moving the boys back with her.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked narrowing his eyes at Lexi as she pushed him back.

"Just trust me." Lexi said with a sigh.

Hun ran over to her with a growl. She smirked keeping her contact on Jason as she held up her free hand, throwing Hun's body against the cell wall to the side.

"Tisk tisk." She said with as her eyes turned a dark purple. More Purple Dragons came at her as she picked them up from the ground as their chains and crowbars fell to the concrete. She took his body from the wall hovering him above her as a crowbar leaped into her grasp. It started to twirl in the air next to her as her smile widened his eyes doing the same. Lexine grabbed Fiona, pushing her head into her chest hiding her from the image she was about to witness.

"Relax baby…" She said in a soft seductive coo. "Don't tense up…It'll be over in a minuet." She turned walking out the door as the crowbar came at Jason full force, going through his heart. Blood splattered on the wall, as Leo turned his head away and Fiona shuttered to the sound. Lexi closed her eyes as Donnie held her body close to his. She let go of Fiona as she ran to Mikey's side, tears swelling in her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Leo said looking at Jacqueline.

"That's not Jade." She said softly. "When we were younger, the pain she suppressed about our father for so long made this alter ego. She calls herself June. It's not our sister. She's evil, and it's exactly what the Shredder wanted. If he finds her like this, she'll join him and come after us. We're no match for her. She's too powerful now. The holding cell, being cut from our connection, our fight we had and Jason must have just pushed her over the edge." Jac put her head down. "We have to follow her."

"But, what if she attacks us?" Fiona asked with a shaky voice.

"She won't. She's too blind with furry to pay attention to us." Lexi said as they left the room.

"How are we going to get Jade back?" Fiona asked. Lexi stopped and looked at her arm where the dart hit her. She smiled and looked over at Donnie.

"What?"

"Do you think you could find the chemicals that made us pass out and make another dart?"

"Well, yeah. If I can find them, but how will I…" Lexi was a blur and returned seconds later with a handful of chemicals and an empty syringe. Don smiled and put them down on the floor, fixing them into the vile. "This should keep her out for a few hours. We can get her back to the lair and secure her while I run some tests.

"How are we going to hit her with it, she's too powerful." Leo said watching her walk away.

"I'll distract her." Jacqueline said. "That bitch took over my sister once, and believe me I never got to say my thanks." Raph smile as Jacqueline got up walking towards the exit.

She could feel her sister faintly, as she watched the wind flow over June on factory roof top they were kept. She walked over to her as the Leonardo and Raphael stayed close, Donatello and Michelangelo keeping close to Lexine and Fiona.

"June." Jacqueline said in a fierce tone. She turned her head over her shoulder with a smile.

"Dear Sister. I missed you."

"You're not my sister."

"Aw…C'mon this is a happy day! We're reunited once again Jackie. That weakling of a girl kept me inside her for ten years and you don't even want to hug?" June said in a pout. "That's so sad."

"Jay, I know you're in there. Try…Please try." Jacqueline said looking into June's dark purple eyes. She smiled and shook her head.

"No Jackie. No Jade. Just me." She looked back into Jacqueline's burning red eyes. Jac growled and shoved June as June caught her wrist with her hand and flipped her effortless over her body. Jac winced from the pain of the concrete slamming against her spine, coughing trying to regain her breath. June crouched down next to her moving a piece of red hair from her face.

Lexi watched as she moved her hand to grace against Leo's palm. He looked down at his hand and then over at Lexi who kept her face focused and looking forward. The syringe moved against his hand as he grasped it. She dropped her hand to her side and Leo knew what to do. He had to wait for the right moment.

"Tisk tisk little sister. You should know better, with the temper of yours." Jac growled and kicked June's legs out from under her, she jumped back to her feet as Jac scrambled to hers. She punched June across the face as she smiled. "Aw, you can do better than that." Jac growled punching her again, breaking the skin on her lip. June licked the blood with the tip of her tongue. "C'mon bitch, is that all you got?" June taunted as Jac punched her across the cheek, and then snapped her head to the other side as her other fist contacted.

June started to giggle slowly as she stumbled back. She turned her head picking up Jac's body having it hover in the air. "Oh…Kitties got claws." She purred. Raph tried to move but June kept him in his place, along with the others.

She dropped Jacqueline's body to the cement. She was slow to get up, but managed to push the pain down.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this Jackie? You know you pushed your poor helpless, _weak_ sister until she just couldn't take anymore and I was able to take over.

"My sister isn't weak." Jacqueline growled.

"Of course not Jackie. That's why she still has a need to cry at night over you and your fights. How she can't tame you, how you're _so_ rebellious. Please. It's just like when dear old daddy left. Aw…Poor you. You're daddy went and ran away. Psh…Please. How pathetic are you! And you." She said pointing to Leo. "You went and got to her, making her even weaker. She gets this wonderful feeling in her heart every time you touch her…" She said walking over to Leo and gracing a finger tip along the edge of his shell. "Every time you look at her, the feel of your body close to hers…" She said slapping him across the face. "It's sickening. I think she is actually falling for you _Leonardo_. I thought even Jade was better than to fall for a reptile but, I guess not." Leo narrowed his eyes as she turned away from him. June fell forward holding her head.

"Leo, now!" Lexi yelled as Leo ran over to June stabbing the syringe into her arm. She pushed him off her, with her own strength as he stumbled slightly holding her in his arms. She fell limp against him as Donnie ran over to check her pulse.

"She's fine. Leo do you think you can carry her back to the lair?" He nodded his head, picking up her body slowly trying not to harm anything and held her tight to his plastron. He looked down at her face and felt the truth of June's words ringing through his head. The feel of her body close to his, her eyes her normal eyes. He looked at him differently than she looked at his brother's, their connection was deeper. He put his head down in a sigh and followed the others.

"When she wakes up it'll go two ways. One, she'll be Jade and have no recollection of what happened. Or she'll be June and…be pissed as all hell." Lexi said over to Donnie.

"Let's hope it's the first one." He said with a concerned face. She nodded her head and put an arm around Fiona. Raphael picked up Jacqueline as she limped along with the others.

"Raph, I'm fine." She huffed as he held her in his arms.

"Maybe I just wanna hold you." He whispered in her ear, so no one else could hear. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's ok then."


	10. Chapter 9

Leonardo carefully placed Jade's unconscious body on a medicine table in the lavatory of their lair. A piece of her honey brown hair fell into her face, as he moved it gliding the back of his fingers over her cheek. It was bruising slightly from Jacqueline's aggression on the roof top moments ago. He sighed as Donatello came up next to him placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Leo nodded his head trying to force a smile, taking a seat in Don's computer chair. "You sure you want…" Leo held up his hand stopping his brother's protest to go further.

"I promised her I'd do by best, so that's what I'm going to do." He said folding his hands over his plastron. Don nodded his head as Lexine wiped an area on her sister's arm for Don to take a blood sample. Lexi started humming something to her sister as she cleaned a cut on her lip.

"What's that?" Don said with a smile.

"I'm Gonna Follow You by Pat Benatar. She's my mom favorite singer since she was younger. She used to sing to us when we were sick or upset about something, to sooth us." Lexi smiled nervously. "I guess it's just a habit now for me when something goes wrong. A security blanket so to speak." Don smiled and went back to his work.

"Well, it's very beautiful…Whatever it is." He said looking up at her, she pressed her lips together from a smile and nodded her head.

"Thanks."

Jacqueline sat on the counter in the kitchen as Raphael looked for an icepack for her hand. She held it to her chest tapping the back of her head against a cabinet.

"You're gonna give yourself a concision." Raph said looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he searched the freezer. She stopped, keeping her head back against the cabinet looking up at their ceiling. He took out an icepack they had plenty of walking over to her and taking her hand. He tried to be gentle in this situation. She hissed in pain as he touched the cold to her knuckles. "Sorry. I'm used to my brothers. They can handle pain better." He said with a smirk. She glared at him kicking him in the leg. "So what's on your mind." She looked at him in question as he motioned towards the cabinet. "You're puttin' a dent in there for a reason or, ya just like the annoyin' noise it makes." She picked her head up with a sigh.

"I don't know. It's just…" She sighed again. "Last time this happened Jade was able to fight back, find her way out. This time, there is just so much goin' on with her I don't know if she's gonna find herself in there." She put her head down as Raph moved closer to her, slipping her head onto his shoulder.

"If she has you, she'll be able to find her way back."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not." He said leaning back and looking at her. Her eyes were glossy as she tried to bite back tears. "I just know that she would give her all for you and you'll do the same for her."

"You don't know that." She said slipping off the counter.

"Yeah I do." He said turning towards her crossing his arms.

"How?"

"Because Leo would do it for me, and I'd do it for him. It's an unspoken siblin' agreement. You'll do anythin' for the other because you know they'd do anythin' for you." Jac kicked out a chair at the kitchen table and sat at it with a huff.

"I guess your right."

"Damn straight I'm right." Jac looked up at him and smiled, rolling her eyes. "It's late, maybe you should get some rest." Jac nodded getting up from the table.

"Thanks Raph." She smiled. She was about to turn to leave but stopped and looked at him, hesitate at first but took a deep breath in. "Do you mind if…Um…Ya know, I…bunk with you tonight?" She said biting her lip with a look to prepare herself to get shot down. He was shock at first, his eyes going wide as his arms relaxed in their tight fold. He looked over at his Father's shut door and back at her nodding his head shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't…Um…Yeah, you can…I mean if you want?"

"I do." She smiled.

Leo watched Jade's unmoving body lay on the flat metallic table. He wanted to get up and shake her awake, bring her back, do something but he just sat and watched. He tried to clear his mind, closing his eyes. All that shown through them was her face, her smile, her eyes. His body tingled to the feel of her warmth, her touch. He opened his eyes with an irritated sigh and looked at her. She turned her head looking back into his brown eyes and smiled. His eyes furrowed into a frown and then he shot up as if he realized what had happened.

"Jade?"

"I could feel you." She whispered taking his hand. He smiled to her soft skin against his palm. "I felt your worry and compassion Leo." She tried to sit up but he had her lay back down. He rolled over Donnie's computer chair and sat next to her taking her hand again. She ran her fingers slowly over his skin and looked back into his eyes. "Hi." She said softly. He smiled.

"Hi."

"How long was I out?"

"Couple hours."

"And you stayed in here the whole time?"

"I made a promise." He smirked breaking his graze from their hands and looked into her eyes. She smiled, taking her hand from his and running the back of it along his cheek. He took it and kissed it softly, brushing them along his lips. She closed her eyes slowly taking a breath in and sat up, he didn't insist she stay down this time. She took his face in her hands, bringing him up to hers as she pressed her lips against his. He closed his eyes tightly, wrapping his arms around her shoulder gripping her thick hair in his grasp at the back of her head. He felt his heart race and wanted to hold onto her forever. She filled him with a feeling he's never experienced before, rushing through his vines and blood making his body temperature rise. He pushed himself closer to her as her chest pressed tightly against his plastron.

They broke their lips free from one another trying to regain their breathing to a steadier pace. She kept her head down, as he pressed his forehead against hers. She took another breath in, lifting her head back up to his lips, moving her hands around his shoulders and pulling him down with her as she laid her back against the cold metal table. He followed willingly pressing his body in between her legs. She lifted her leg up on the table, as he moved his hand down her jeans, gripping his fingers tips into her thigh as she gripped hers into his shoulders. He lifted himself up as she followed breaking their kiss. She whimpered in protest but he took a step back.

"Wait…" He said taking a breath.

"Why?"

"Just, we need to slow down."

"I don't want to." She said moving closer to him. He held up a hand taking another step backwards.

"Jade please." She glared at him and he looked at her as she smiled again.

"Fine." She said sitting on the table crossing her legs.

"Thank you." He said leaning against the wall. They stood away from one another for a moment before she slid off of the table. She walked slowly over to him as he watched her. Her slow walk made her hips move in a manner that made him shift against the wall straightening himself out. She smiled as his eyes looked back into hers from being on her body. She knew they were, she could feel them and knew what he thought in his mind.

"It's ok to think that way Leonardo." She said softly, gracing her finger tip along the top edge of his plastron. He pressed his shell against the wall as tightly as he could as she pressed her body against his. "I mean, I'm a girl after all. We are beautiful creatures made to play with the minds of boys that find us attractive. That want us." She said looking up at him. He swallowed as she leaned up to his lips again brushing against them slightly. She forced herself into his mind, taking his thoughts he pushed down and forced them to resurface. His lust and desire for her. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her again kissing her deeply. She smiled against his lips as he turned putting her back against the wall. She pushed herself up, as he held her tightly against the wall by the back of her thighs. "Do you love me?" She said as she broke their kiss. He looked at her confused. "It's ok if you do. I want to hear it Leonardo." She said with a smile.

"I don't know…"

"I know you do. I can feel it." She said looking into his eyes. He caught a hint of purple flash through them, dropping her to the ground. She smirked as he turned walking away from her. "What's wrong?" He turned around as her smirk faded and turned into a concerned face.

"Jade?"

"Yes?"

"It is you…Right?" She smiled and walked closer to him.

"Who else would it be?" She said running her hand along his bicep. He moved out of her touch as she rolled her eyes. "This is taking forever." She growled reaching out towards Leo and pushing his body up against the wall. Leo gasped for air as his throat felt like it was collapsing. She slid his body up the wall, looking up at him. "I had to put a stop to that horrible feeling once in for all. She's not going to love you Leonardo, I wouldn't let her." She smirked spitting at him wiping her mouth. "Disgusting creature." She said tossing his body behind her against the far wall as his body slammed into a cabinet holding medical supplies.

The crash rang loud throughout the lair as Lexine and Donatello ran in from the kitchen as June turned around throwing their bodies back outside. Fiona and Michelangelo jumped from the couch, running over to their sibling's ad. June walked out of the lab as she smiled down at Lexine and Donnie shaking their heads from dizziness and Mikey pulling Fiona behind him. Jacqueline shot up in Raphael's bed and ran towards the door as he followed her.

"What's going on?" He called after her as she ran down the stairs jumping the last few and seeing June walking towards them. She stopped and smiled at Jacqueline as she narrowed her eyes back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jacqueline said lighting a flame to her finger.

"I'm bored with these play things. I'm going to find more." She said walking over to Jac. Jacqueline opened her palm throwing a fire ball towards June as she extinguished it in her hand, closing the flame in her fist She smiled, it soon fading as a deep growl left her throat, thrusting her arm forward, having Jacqueline's body fly backwards her body slamming against the concrete stairs. June smiled walking up the stairs crouching down next to Jac as she moved slowly to get to her feet.

"Give up dear sister." June said pushing Jac's shoulder back down against the stairs her bone cracking under her hand as she hissed in pain. "You're no match for me and neither are the rest of your freaks." June said about to leave the lair as Raphael stepped in front of her. She rolled her eyes lifting her arm straight out to push him back as Fiona went invisible running up the stairs and tackling her. June threw the girl off her and reached out for Fiona's thoughts.

"Foolish girl. I can feel you! Invisibility won't help you!" Fiona kept invisible going at June again as she held up her hand, Fiona's body flying backwards over the railing landing on the kitchen table. She went visible as her body came in contact with the hard wood. Mikey ran over to her, looking up at June, narrowing his eyes. She smirked looking down at the bloody girl below. Raphael was about to charge when Jacqueline stepped in front of him, moving him out of the way of the door. "Good choice sister." June smiled opening the door with her powers and walking into the sewers. Leo ran up the stairs and the doors closed.

"What are you doing?" He asked about to open the door. Jacqueline stopped him.

"She's too strong." Jacqueline sighed. "She's gonna end up killin' all of us if she doesn't get outta here. We'll deal with it lata." She said walking past him rubbing her shoulder. Leo sighed irritated and walked off to his room. Raph narrowed his eyes and followed him.

"Would you rather she stay here and go through all of us like nothin' Leo?" He said as Leo slammed the door in his face. Raph growled opening it as Leo looked up at him from sitting on his bed.

"Please leave." He said swallowing down his anger. Raph crossed his arms closing the door behind him. Leo growled closing off the space between them quickly and pinning his brother against his door with his forearm over his neck. "Don't make me ask you again Raphael."

"I'm not goin' anywhere Leonardo." Raph said narrowing his eyes. Leo shoved him harder against the wall, stepping away from him.

"This is ridiculous. Someone needs to follow her, watch over her so she doesn't get hurt!" Leo said pacing the floor. Raph raised an eye ridge.

"You really think she's gonna have a problem protecting herself?"

"I'm not talking about June. I'm talking about Jade. What happens when she comes to? What if she doesn't know what happen or where she is? What if the Foot…" Leo sat back down on his bed with a sigh.

June walked along the darken streets of New York City. The night was cold, and her long sleeve shirt was thin, but she didn't shutter or hug herself to keep warm. She just walked. She looked up with a smile as she saw Foot Ninja jump over the alleyway she walked down. They looked down at her as she looked back. They dropped down in front of her.

"Hello boys." She quipped as they came at her. She held up her hand as their bodies were held back from her. "Tisk tisk, don't you know how to play nice?" She said throwing their bodies in separate directions against either side of the brick walls of the alleyway. She giggled, making her way onto the street ahead of her as more Foot closed off the exit. She smirked as the Shredder appeared.

"You're powers are impressive." He said in a deep voice. She smiled folding her arms over her chest.

"Shredder I assume?" He bowed as she snorted. "Don't seem like much."

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you girl." He warned. She smirked. "I'm sure you're all ready aware of my proposal?" He said as Foot Ninja's gathered around him. "And the consequences if you do not." She chuckled again shaking her head.

"I'm not an idiot Shredder." He held up a hand.

"Please, that name is for my enemies. You may call me Ouroki Saki."

"June." She said holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled taking it into his, kissing the top of it. She raised an eyebrow to him with a nod. "Come, we'll take you some where warm. Give you some more appropriate clothing."

"I don't do capes." She said walking past him.

Ouroki Saki showed June to her room at the Foot head quarters. She walked down the luxurious halls that were filled with Japanese art. She felt her head rush with memories that Jade possessed, narrowing her eyes putting a hand to her head. Saki looked over at her in question as she lifted her hand excusing it.

"That wretched girl is persistent."

"I hope there are no complications." Saki said as a Foot opened her bedroom door for her. He opened his hand for her to go first. She walked in to the huge bedroom. Canopy bed with blue walls and bedding, a desk in a far corner, along with a large dresser with Japanese carvings. The closet was open with hung clothing to her size and approval.

"I hate the color." She hissed.

"That can be changed my dear." Saki said walking next to her. "I'm sure you would like to wash yourself from being in their home." He said showing her to her bathroom. She nodded her head. "We will discuss our agreement when you are ready." He said with a bow leaving. She rolled her eyes and closed the bathroom door.

She turned on the shower, turning towards the mirror as the water heated. She glared at her appearance looking back at her as she fell forward, gripping onto the marble counter. She growled shoving Jade back down, but Jade pushed back trying to regain her own mind and body.

"NO!" June screamed slamming her fists down on the counter. She looked back up at the mirror as Jade stared back. Her normal soft eyes and straight serious face. "You're not going to win." June said looking back at Jade. Jade crossed her arms as a smirk came to her lips.

"That's possible June, but there's one thing you've forgotten. I have a heart and love for my sisters."

"Don't forget that disgusting turtle." June smirked clenching her eyes shut and Jade pushed harder.

"You fucked with the wrong sister." Jade said as she flung June's body back against the shower door. Her body fell back against the stoned shower walls, holding her head as water flowed over her body. She growled getting to her feet as Jade smiled from the mirror. She fell forward gripping her head reaching up and turning off the water. She pushed her hair back out of her face as the image in the mirror disappeared. She smiled taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly.


	11. Chapter 10

I re-wrote some of this chapter. The Jason background is different, better. I thought it was pretty commercial before and bland. Also some other miner things here and there making the plot a little thicker and more enjoyable. as of 11/6/07

* * *

Donatello wiped off Fiona's wounds on her knee and shoulders from the impact on the wooden table. Mikey held her hand running his thumb over her knuckles as she forced a smile at him, her thoughts not far from her sister. 

"What do you think she's doing?" Fiona asked looking over at Lexine. She looked up from the table startled to hear her sister's voice and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure Fe." She sighed. Jacqueline shook her head getting up from the couch and started pacing the floor.

"What if she joins the Shredder?" Fiona said narrowing her eyes.

"We'll have a hell of a fight ahead of us then." Jac said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't possible mean that Jacqueline!" Lexine gasped.

"Why the fuck not? That's not our sister!" Lexi pressed her lips together tightly putting her head down as Jac sighed wrapping her arms around Lexi's shoulders and brining her head into her chest. "Sorry Lex, I'm just…" She sighed. "I'm just as scared as you are." Lexi nodded her head.

"I understand Jac."

"Jason is lucky he's dead." Fiona said in a slow smoky voice. Jacqueline looked over at her with a raised eyebrow smiling at the fact her younger sister could be just like her sometimes.

"Who was that dude anyways?" Mikey asked sitting next to Fiona.

"Jason." Jac said her eyes flashing red. "Jade's ex." Leo picked his head up looking over at Jacqueline. "Our mom wasn't really fully there for us at all times growing up. She had to support four girls and with our dad out of the picture she had to do it alone, with the help of Jade. She did everything mom didn't, pickin' up the slack. She taught me basically everythin' I know and then Jason came into our lives and everythin' just got worse. Dad leavin' broke her heart once but Jason just took those pieces and shattered them to dust. She was with him when she was sixteen until he cheated on her and left her for that girl. He told her that he loved her and was going to leave that girl soon enough. They'd fight a lot and it would get physical. She'd come home with bruises on her arms and say they were just wrestlin'. I knew the difference. We fought a lot about it, mainly because she was being stupid and mainly because I wanted to help her. We all did. But she was always strong, and never let us see her cry."

"He would beat her?" Raphael said narrowing his eyes. He hated the idea of a man harming a women in anyway.

"Yeah. She'd say it was her fault, she pushed him too far or some ridiculous idea like that." Lexine sighed. Jacqueline nodded her head as Leo and Raph both shifted agitated in their seats.

"I used to hear it though, which made it even worse. She used to tell me about a guy she made up that would be the one for her…" Jac went on.

"An impossible persona for a male, she used to say." Lexi added with a smile. "He'd have brown eyes with blue, and would protect her no matter what happened or how dangerous the outcome. A hero type. She used to think it was Val Kilmer when Batman came out." Lexi smiled. "She said every time she'd be with him she'd feel safe, like nothing could harm her or break her heart. He'd never have the ability to break it because he mended it." She went on chocking back tears. "While she had day dreams about her Mr. Right, she suppressed her feelings and anguish towards our father and towards Jason, creating June."

Leo listened to Lexi's words about her sister as he remembered his promise to her to keep her safe, try to keep her safe. He sighed shaking his head and getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Jac said as he walked towards the stairs.

"I made a promise to someone." He said over his shoulder leaving the lair.

"He has to bring her back. He has to be the one to do it." Jac said keeping her eyes on Leo as he left.

"If I know my brother, he won't be able to let her down. It's not in his DNA." Raph said following Jac's glance towards his brother.

"You have a lot of respect for him huh?" Jac said nudging Raph's shoulder.

"He has his moments." Raph said nonchalantly.

Leo made his way to the surface and climbed a fire escape looking out over the City. He looked for her in every alleyway, every street and found nothing. He sat on the edge of a roof, feeling like he let her down like he left her family down. He closed his eyes as the cold autumn wind blew over him. He felt something ripple through his body. He kept his eye shut, with a confused expression as he felt it again. He saw beautiful art down a hall way, as Ouroki Saki walked along the side. He opened his eyes jumping to his feet. He knew where she was.

She brushed out of dry hair, putting it up in a loose bun letting strands of it framed her face. She sighed at her appearance as she walked out of the bathroom looking in the closet. She saw the perfect dress hanging there in the middle. It was a black tube top dress with embroidered Japanese characters along the sides. She slipped it on, as it came up about mid thigh, grabbing a pair of shoes that strapped around her ankle with a two inch heel. She turned towards the mirror beside her, smoothing out the silk fabric with a nod.

A Foot knocked on her door and she jumped slightly, clearing her throat and crossing her arms in an infuriated stance, narrowing her eyes.

"Come in." She said fiercely as the Foot stepped inside with a bow. She ignored the jester. "What?" She said annoyed. He lifted his head looking at her.

"Our Master wishes to speak with you."

"Fine." She said walking out of her room past him. He followed her as he showed her to Saki's room. Saki smiled as she entered getting up from his desk as she stood crossing her arms. His smile faded as he pulled out a chair for her to sit. She did, crossing her legs as he sat back at his desk. He waved his hand for the Foot to leave. He bowed and closed the doors behind him. Saki smiled offering her some tea and she held up a hand.

"Not one for tea." She said shortly.

"I see you found your clothing."

"Our agreement?" She said ignoring the small talk. He sat up straight and nodded his head.

"You work for me now. You're going to be a secret weapon so to speak." He smirked. "Those turtles have been an annoying complication to my growing business for years now. They need to be put to stop once and for all. That's where you come in."

"Payment." She said never moving from her arm crossed, legs crossed position on the chair in front of him.

"That will come later." Saki said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Fine." She said sitting up waving her hand. "Why do you need me to I kill those creatures?"

"I had been hoping that hold we put Jade through would push her to the edge but, I never had expectations of you." He said with a smile, she nodded her head accepting the compliment. "You're knowledge of where their secret lair is under the sewers is going to be useful. I take my Foot Ninja there and once and for all end those miserable beings exsistance." Saki said with an evil grin. She raised an eyebrow.

"I kill those disgusting turtles, then what?"

"Then my dear, I give you anything and everything you could ever dream of." She smiled sitting back against the chair.

"And what of her sisters?"

"Do with them what you wish, they're of no concern of mine. Only those freaks." Saki said slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair. She smiled nodding her head. A Foot Ninja busts through the door as Saki stood up from his chair narrowing his eyes. The Foot Ninja bowed apologetic.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" He said in a loud demanding voice. The Foot Ninja bowed once more.

"I'm sorry Master, but that turtle, he's here."

"Which one?"

"Katanas." Saki smiled and walked over to her taking her hand.

"We'll just have to go for a little detour my dear and visit our guest." She smiled taking his hand and standing up.

They walked to the main entry room as Leonardo was surrounded by Foot. His katanas were taken from him and he looked up as he saw her walk down the stairs narrowing his eyes as he saw her hand lightly grasped by Ouroki Saki's. He growled getting to his feet and charging towards Saki as Foot pushed him back to the ground. She smiled as Saki moved the Foot out of the way, letting her go over to Leo. Foot Ninjas grabbed Leo, bringing him to his feet to look into her eyes. He looked away at first, not wanting to see the eyes of someone he didn't know, someone he wasn't there to protect. But, he looked back at her as he felt something ripple once more though his senses.

"Well my dear. You'll have one down and three to go." Saki smiled crossing his arms. She ignored him, keeping her eyes locked on Leo's. They were sad and pleading, not for his life, but for Jade to come back. For him to see her one last time.

"No." She said as Leo picked his head up in hope.

"No? Have you forgotten…"

"I haven't forgotten anything Saki." She growled looking over at him as he narrowed his eyes. She looked back at Leo with a smile. "I want his brothers to watch." She said sliding her finger along his cheek, slapping him. Saki nodded his head with a smile as she turned away from Leo.

"Take him to the holding cells." He said waving his hand for the Foot to take Leo away. He struggled as the Foot dragged him away. His growling and yells echoed through the main entry way and stairs and she walked up them. She stopped walking as the screams being cut off by a slamming door and smiled continued with Saki to finish their agreement.


	12. Chapter 11

"I'm sick of this!" Jacqueline said slamming her fists down on the arm of the couch. Mikey jumped awake next to her as her younger sisters looked over at her.

"And what do you suspect we do?" Lexine asked crossing her arms.

"Go find her! Fight! Something! This is stupid! We're just sitting here, doing nothing!" She said getting to her feet. Fiona got up as well.

"She's right Lex. If we go there, at least we'll know if she's ok." Fiona said with sad eyes. Lexine shook her head with a sigh.

"What if she's joined them and we go there and lose, we die."

"That's thinking positive Lexi!" Jacqueline said with a sarcastic thumbs up. "Are you kidding me? What happened to miss positive?"

"I'm sorry I'm not all smiles when my sister is gone somewhere and might have joined people that have threatened our lives!" Lexine shot back. Jacqueline growled lighting a ball of flame in her hand.

"Stop!" Fiona yelled stepping in between the two of them. "We're going. We have our powers…If we use them together and maybe for once do what Jade asks of us we'll be able to get her back or at least not die." Jac closed her fist as the flame distinguished as Lexi stood up straight from a stance.

"You're coming." Fiona said turning towards the brothers. Raphael got to his feet as Donatello looked unsure. Michelangelo jumped to his feet with an enthusiastic smile. Fiona walked past her sisters heading for the door as Jacqueline smiled following her youngest sister. Lexine shook her head following.

"So what happens when we find her?" Lexi said as Donnie helped her over a pipe in the sewer.

"We fight." Jacqueline said walking ahead.

"Ok, great. That's super. We don't even know where she…"

"We'll find her."

"Alright, and when we do what if she's with the Foot, what if she's still June and not our sister? How are we going to fight June and the Foot?" Lexi said.

"Well figure that out when we get there." Jac said in an even tone. Lexi sighed.

"We're not even positive what happen. Maybe Jade is walking through the sewer right now with Leo!" Fiona said with a smile. Jac kept walking as Lexi shook her head.

They made their way to the surface as Foot Ninjas waited on a roof top right above their manhole. Jacqueline felt something ripple through her senses as she looked up, seeing figures looking down at them. She stepped aside as the others made their way to the surface. Raphael gripped the hilts of his sais as his brothers stood strong next to him.

She smiled down at them as she nodded her head for the Foot to attack. The six prepared themselves as Fiona went invisible, Jac light a ball of flame to her hand and Lexi ran up the side of the building, spin kicking a Foot across the face landing on her knee. Donnie spun his bo staff, knocking Foot Ninja around him down to the ground. Raphael kicked back Foot blocking their katanas with his sais tossing their bodies to the side. Jacqueline smiled throwing a fire ball towards a group of Foot coming at her as the explosion lit up the small alleyway. Michelangelo flipped back, blocking a katana with the chains of his nunchakus, pushing their body back jumping to a roundhouse kick across their masked face. Fiona fought off the Foot around her sisters created a force field around them as another group of Foot jumped from above. She held it as a loud voice echoed through the alleyway.

"Enough." The Shredder said from above. The six looked up at him as the Foot stepped back, keeping their hands to their katanas. Fiona kept the force field up as the Shredder jumped down in front of them. "I see you came to join your foolish brother." He scoffed as Raphael twisted his sais against his forearms.

"Where's Jade?" Jacqueline growled as she appeared behind the Shredder.

"Right here dear sister." She smiled walking toward Fiona's force field. Jac glared at her through the clear orb lighting a flame in her palm. She smiled, touching the force field as it disappeared. Fiona looked at her hands trying to push her powers to create another one. "Foolish little sister. Take them." She said towards the Foot as they came up behind the six grabbing their arms. Jacqueline struggled to move from their grasp as the Foot behind her applied more pressure. She hissed in pain, giving up on breaking free.

She walked away with the Shredder as her smile disappeared when she turned away from her sisters. Saki looked over at her as she lifted her head up high, walking ahead of him.

The Foot shoved them into a holding cell as Leonardo picked his head up from leaning it against the wall. He shook his head looking at his brothers.

"Hey Leo." Mikey said with a head nod. Leo rolled his eyes getting to his feet.

"So what now Jacqueline?" Lexine shot at her with a glare. Jacqueline glared back crossing her arms.

"I don't know Lexine, we wait around for death?"

"Great. Good attitude Jacqueline. Maybe this isn't quite the time for sarcasm?"

"Maybe this isn't _quite_ the time to snap at me for somethin' that isn't even my fault!" Lexine rolled her eyes as the Shredder's clapping hands echoed through out the concrete room.

"That was beautiful girls." He smiled. Jacqueline growled lighting a flame in her hand.

"Come on Jackie. Play nice." She said stepping in front of the Shredder.

"So what now June? You gonna kill us?"

"Not yet." She smiled. She snapped her head to the left as the Hun barreled his way into the holding cells. She rolled her eyes turning towards him.

"What is she doing in here?" He said inches away from her face. She stood her ground crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm doing my part." She snapped. He glared at her looking over at Saki.

"How can we trust her? She killed one of my men!"

"If you call that pathetic excuse for a waste of flesh a man." She chuckled turning away from him.

"Watch your tongue girl or…"

"Or what?" She said narrowing her eyes at him. He stepped back from her as she walked towards him. "One, that thing you considered a man was nothing but a worthless piece of shit that should be grateful that was how he met his death. Two, you question me again and you will soon too find yourself in a pool of your own blood. And three…" She stopped and smiled. "Well, I think one and two is enough don't you?"

She turned and walked back over to the cell, opening the door with her powers as Jacqueline immediately threw a flame towards her. She pushed it away, smiling towards Jac. Jacqueline narrowed her eyes lighting another flame.

"Oh dear sister, so much hostility…" She said with a pout. Jac growled punching her across the face. She smiled turning her head slowly back towards Jac's glaring eyes. "Aw, is that how you treat your beloved older sister?" Jac punched her across the face again. She smiled, running her finger tip along the edge of her lip, as her crimson blood dripped on it. She licked her blood off her finger with the tip of her tongue as she slapped Jacqueline across the face. Jac stumbled back and held up a hand.

"Wait. You don't want to go and do something stupid. You may have powers but your dear lover boy doesn't." She said nodding her head towards Raphael. Jac looked back at him and closed her fist with a sigh. "Thata girl." She smiled.

"What are you planning on doing June?" Lexine asked with a fierce tone walking over to her. She smiled looking back into Lexi's piercing green eyes.

"I plan on killing them. Starting with Leonardo. I wanted to wait…" She smirked looking past Lexi at Leo as he squared his shoulders showing no sigh of fear. "It'll be more fun making them watch their _hero_ be brought down by the women he loves."

"I have no love for you." Leo growled from the back of the cell. She smiled softly and walked past Lexi. He didn't flinch, or move a muscle. He stood still, keeping his eyes on hers.

"But for Jade, you do." She smiled. Leo said nothing glaring into her eyes. She turned walking away from him out of the cell. "Enjoy your stay dear sisters. I wouldn't get too comfortable." She chuckled walking out of the holding cell as Saki and the remaining Foot followed.

"What do you have planned for them my dear?" Saki said walking beside her. She looked forward with a straight concentrating face.

"Something better than you I'm sure." She said with a raised eyebrow opening her bedroom door, slamming it shut. She took a breath, collapsing against her door. She leaned off it and sat down on her large bed with a frustrated sigh. She closed her eyes as it pounded behind her lids. She pressed her hand to her head sitting up slowly. She couldn't think of anything but him, her sisters. _Leo._ Jade's voice echoed in the back of her mind. She got to her feet, opening her door slowly and peering down the hall both ways. Nothing. She smiled closing the door slowly behind her as she made her way down the hall.

Her foot steps were silent as she walked on the thick carpeted halls. She walked down the stairs to the marble floor and stopped, taking off her heels. Her bare feet touched the cold marble as she quickly and quietly made her way to the holding cells. She stopped at a corner looking down it as two Foot Ninja stood guard. She growled softly and put her heels back on walking up to them. They straighten themselves out as Jacqueline jumped to her feet from the bench she sat on holding her sister's close to her.

"Mistress June." The Foot said with a bow. She waved her hand annoyed at their presences.

"Leave." She said looking at Jacqueline.

"But, Master has given us strict…"

"LEAVE!" She snapped as they bowed again, walking down the hall. Jac watched them leave in question as she looked back at her.

"Back for round two?" She said raising an eyebrow and cracking her knuckles.

"Cut the tough girl bullshit Jacqueline." Jade said irritated at her sister. Jac stopped and looked at her. She was different, she was…Jade. Jacqueline's eyes filled with relief, happiness, and sadness. She wanted to just rip the doors from their hinges and wrap her arms around her sister.

"Ja…Jade?" Jacqueline said in a cautious tone. Jade smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Let's get you guys outta here." She smiled as she closed her eyes opening the door. Her powers were just as strong as they were when June took over her mind. Jacqueline wrapped her arms around Jade as she smiled, holding her sister tight to her body. "I missed you Jackie." She whispered as Jacqueline clenched her eyes shut off from tears.

"I did too Jay." They broke their embrace as Fiona got up walking slowly over to Jade. Jade smiled over at her as Fiona's face lit up.

"It really is you." She said rushing over and wrapping her arms around Jade in a tight hug. Jade had to hold her hand out, gripping onto one of the cell bars from Fiona's force. Lexine was next hugging her sister.

"I looked at you earlier and something just told me." Lexine said with a smile.

"I know brainiac. That's why I had to change my game up and stop looking at you." She smirked messing around her sister's hair.

"So what the hell was that speech earlier?" Raph said crossing his arms.

"They think I'm June…"

"Apparently." Donnie snorted. Jade looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyways. I had to give off the persona that I was June so they didn't suspect anything. If they found out otherwise, they'd kill you. All of you. That's not happening." She looked over at Leo who still sat on the bench, arms crossed and glaring at Jade. She frowned and walked over to him. He stood up gracefully, keeping his eyes on hers.

"You almost killed me with that love line." He said as his eyes softened. She smiled looking down.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She chuckled.

"Well isn't this a beautiful reunion." Saki said in the entry way of their cell. Jade turned around quickly, narrowing her eyes. She stepped forward, pushing her sister's back as Leo kept close to her. "You're a stupid girl." He said keeping his eyes on Jade. "Now, everything you worked so hard to protect will die because of your foolishness, you're actions and you're choice." He said shutting the door and locking it. Jade smiled as the door sung open.

"And you're a stupid man." She smirked walking towards him. "You forget, June and myself are the same. Her powers are _mine_. She owns _nothing_." Jade growled fiercely. "I am not going to let anything step in between my family and our connection. Thinking differently was your first mistake." Saki slowly moved his feet back as she moved towards him. She never backed down, never showed fear.

"You could have had everything." Saki said. She smiled and shook her head.

"I have everything and more. More than you ever will." Jade closed her eyes taking deep steady breaths as she opened them and the Shredder, herself and the six behind her were on the building's roof top. Jade opened her eyes with a smile as wind blew over her body, her hair falling out of its loose bun, flowing around her neck.

The others looked around themselves as Lexine held tightly onto Donnie. They stepped away from each other as they regained their bearings. Fiona and Mikey hugged each other tightly, as they opened their eyes looking around as Fiona still kept Mikey's arms around her. Jacqueline stood next to Raphael as he kept his hands on the hilts of his sais. Leonardo put his arms back on the hilt of his katanas as he looked around him at the City lights, looking before him where Jade stood.

"You're not going to win." She smiled as Saki looked around his surroundings.

"You don't have enough hate in you." He smiled, knowing he wasn't going to face his death. She nodded her head.

"I don't. Not like you. But, you fucked with the wrong family." She said as she held out her hand, tossing Saki's body from the building. His body flew through the air, as it disappeared in the darkness ahead of her. She sighed as the wind around her died down, having her hair settle around her face. She fell to the cold concrete roof top, as her exhaustion took over her body. Leo rushed over catching her in his arms as she smiled up at him. He managed one back, moving a piece of hair away from her face.

"Hi." She said softly. He smiled wider.

"Hi." He said as she lifted her head up, moving her hand to the back of his neck and pushing his lips to hers. Wind rushed over their bodies as she pulled back with a smile. The feeling that ran through his vines burned through them again. He picked her up in his arms. "Let's get you some where safe." He said as she nodded her head collapsing against his body.

* * *

Alright. I know the shredder's exit is on the lame side, but Jade is really powerful and the Shredder basically has strength and thats it so hes kinda lame. And, this story isn't over yet kiddies...DUN DUN DUN 


	13. Chapter 12

**WARNING:**  
This chapter contains very explicit content of the sexual nature and is not to be read by someone under age. Or someone that finds this type of thing wrong and gross and blah blah blah. However, if you don't than enjoy:0)

* * *

Leonardo walked up the stairs to his room as Jade still lay over his arms. She rolled her eyes looking over the banister at their siblings settling back into their comfortable way of living.

"Ya know, I can walk." Jade said raising an eyebrow at Leo as he smiled.

"Maybe, but you've been through a lot today." Leo pressed her tighter against his plastron as she hugged her arms around his shoulders. He opened the door with one hand walking in and placing her on his bed. She lay back with a sigh and looked over at him. He sat next to her as he slipped his hand under his katana strap placing it on the floor next to his bed. They sat in silence as she watched him.

"So…" She said softly. He looked over at her with a sigh.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Do you remember waking up?" She sat up and looked at him in concern.

"What do you mean?" He sighed turning his body towards her putting his leg on his bed and taking her hands in his.

"When you woke up on the medicine table in the lab?"

"Yeah…?"

"So, that was you." He said as his eyes lit up. She smiled and moved a little closer to him.

"That was all me Leo. The kiss, that feeling…You felt it right? It wasn't just me?" She said worried she said the wrong thing. He put his head down and smirked with a nod.

"Yeah, I felt it." She smiled and pushed her lips against his as she caught him off guard. His eyes widened in shock and then relaxed as he closed them, putting his arms around her back. She leaned back on his bed, as he moved his body between her legs. She bent her knee, as it fit underneath his bicep as he ran his hand along her thigh. Her skin was soft, like nothing he's ever felt before and he started to feel his heart beat speed up.

Her dress started to move up as she rocked her hips self consciously to the feeling of his body on hers. The kiss made her weak, and she never wanted it to end. She would rather die from being suffocated from his lips on her than have it end. He moved his head to the nape of her neck as she let out a soft breath, sucking it in as she felt his lips pinch the sensitive skin on her neck between them. She gripped her fingertips into his biceps as he pulled back looking at her. She smiled.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a worried expression. She chuckled and nodded her head.

"The neck is kind of sensitive…" She smiled.

"Are you hurt?"

"No actually, the opposite." She said in a seductive low voice, pushing her lips against his again.

Raphael slammed Jacqueline's body up against his bedroom door as they fought to press their lips together. He reached down, lifting her up by the back of her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him, holding herself up with her arms around his shoulders.

He couldn't take much more of not being close to her. As soon as they reached his bedroom she tackled him with her hair turning a bright red as she forced her lips to his. He thought it useless to fight back with his emotions and keep himself under control and let go of everything. He has been harboring feelings within him for days now and needed to let them out on her.

Their aggression raging through their bodies towards the nights events took over as Raph took her from the wall throwing her body on his bed. She smirked as he walked over to her. She grabbed him by the back of the neck pulling him on her as he reached down ripping her shirt from her body.

Jade guided Leo's hand slowly up her dress as he was hesitant. She smiled against his lips pulling back away from him and looking into his brown eyes.

"It's ok Leo, I want you to." She said with a whisper. He put his head down against her shoulder kissing her skin softly. He moved his hand slowly up her thigh, feeling the warmth of her loins against his skin. He kissed her neck softly was she arched her back her chest pressing tight against his plastron. He slipped his free hand under against her back lifting her up with him as she straddled his waist.

She took her hair from her bun shaking it out, as it fell to her bare shoulders. She unzipped her dress slowly keeping her eyes locked on his. He tried to calm his breathing but nothing worked. He leaned into her lips as she slipped down her dress exposing her skin against him. His hand on her back touched her soft skin and his hand on her thigh felt the silk fabric of her dress pooling over his wrist. He opened his eyes and looked at her as she leaned back from their kiss looking back. His eyes moved slowly over her exposed body, back up to hers as she smirked. He let out a slow breath staring deep into her eyes.

Raphael tore Jacqueline's jeans off her legs, slipping his finger in the thin fabric over her hip and tearing if from her body, throwing it on the floor with the rest of her clothing. He was riding purely on adrenaline and excitement to the feeling of her body grinding against his. He looked down at her stopping abruptly as she looked up at him, her chest raising and falling with deep breaths from her blood rushing hotly through her vines.

"What?" She said in between breaths. He looked at her glowing pink skin and back into her eyes. She smiled and sat up, pressing her body against his. "You know what to do next?" She said raising an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Don't usually watch those kinda movies." He joked, gliding the back of his over her soft skin on her side. A chill went over her skin as she smiled kissing him softly.

"What's your instinct telling you?" She asked softly, leaning down and kissing his shoulder. He closed his eyes letting out a breath to her lips on his skin.

"I don't think I'm able to think right now…" She smiled and kissed his shoulder again, moving up to his neck. She put her hand on his plastron, pushing him down on his mattress. He went willingly as she straddled his waist.

"Want me to help?" She said looking down at him, tucking a piece of her brilliant red hair behind her ear. He leaned up with her still on his lap, holding her against his body.

"No, I mean…I know what to do." He said looking away from her.

"Then do it." She said softly, turning his face to meet her eyes.

Jade smiled amused as Leo looked as if he was frozen. He hadn't moved, besides his eyes from hers trying to avoid her exposed milky like skin. She kissed his shoulder making him look in her eyes.

"You gonna make it there champ?" She joked as he looked back at her, breaking out of whatever trace he was in for the past couple minuets.

"I'm not used to not being in control." He said softly.

"I've noticed." She smiled. "Have you ever…"

"No." He said putting his head down.

"It's ok. I've only been with one other guy. I'm not an expert at it either." She shrugged. "I don't want to force you to do something you don't…"

"No, you're not…I'm just…" He sighed. "I want to…_believe_ me." She smiled.

"So what's the problem?"

"You're a human." He said looking up at her.

"No I'm not. I'm a mutant just like you."

"Yeah, but you have characteristics of a human. You've had relationships with other human guys….Not someone, or some_thing_ like me." He said putting his head down again as she looked at his sad face. It broke her heart to see him like this and she put her arms shoulder his shoulders, pressing her body closer to his.

"Leo…" She said softly as he looked up at her. "You're more of a man than any_human_ guy I've been with. You make me feel safe and alive and everything I've always wanted to feel when I'm with someone. I want you, no one else."

"Are you sure because I mean you're so beautiful and…" She pressed her lips against his cutting him off from going on. He gave in to her kiss and pressed her body back down on the mattress. She felt his hand reach down as the back of his hand graced against her hip. She kissed him deeper as she moved her legs to open wider. She felt something against her inner thigh, and sucked in her breath as he guided himself into her. He moved slowly, as she clenched her eyes tight to the feeling of her stretching to him. The wetness made it easier for him to move, as he rocked his hips against hers. His breath started to quicken as he put his head down on her shoulder, trying to control himself. The feelings running through his body were overwhelming. It was like nothing he's ever felt before, and the sound of her breathing, the sound of her moans were making it hard to concentrate on anything else. He moved his head away from hers, bracing his arms as he looked down at her.

She arched her back, moving her hands off his body and gripping her finger tips into the pillow above her head. She tried so hard to bit away her sounds that escaped her lips but couldn't help herself. She thought she was going to break the skin on her bottom lip from her teeth and the pleasure being sent throughout her body. He kept his slow pace, as she moved her leg up on his side. She put a hand over her mouth to the feel of him moving further into her.

Raph pushed Jacqueline back on his mattress. She smiled as he braced himself on either side of her. He reached down between her legs, as she closed her eyes to the feel of his knuckle against her sensitive area. She pressed her lips together tightly trying to be more aware of her sisters in the next rooms or downstairs. She wasn't sure. She knew they were close and she knew she needed to be aware of her sounds leaving this room. She steadied her breath opening her eyes as they were forced shut again to the feel of him pressing his hips tightly between her legs.

She had to open them wider, as he moved back from her. She let out a sigh looking up at him, as he put his head down on her chest. His hot breath warmed her breasts as he pushed himself against her. She moved her hips against his, lifting her leg up, as he took it under his arm. He started to move faster inside of her as it became easier with each thrust. He had to clap his hand over her mouth from the moans and near screaming that was leaving her lips. She tried, biting her lip controlling herself, thinking of something else. Just as she did, another shock of pleasure would run throughout her body making her self consciously moan, louder than she would like. She moved his hand again, leaning up and pressing his lips tightly to hers. She brought her hands up to the top of his shoulders, gripping her finger tips into his skin as he positioned himself, able to thrust into her more demanding.

He moved his hands so they were on her waist as he brought her body into his, digging his fingers to the feel of her on him. The pleasure being sent through his body made him grip harder onto her hips, but she never flinched or felt pain. She was too unaware of the bruises being left on her from his hands, and more aware of the pleasure he sent through her body.

Leo tried to brace himself above her body as her eyes met his with a smile. His arms shook under his weight, as he couldn't hold himself up any longer. His tired, weakened body fell next to hers. She turned on her side putting her head on his shoulder as his heart sounded like it was going to burst through his plastron. She smiled kissing his collar bone and looked up at him. He put a hand over his face, trying to calm himself from the events that just took place. His mind wasn't catching up fast enough with his heart or his body. He moved his hand away looking up at the ceiling as he felt her lips touch his skin. He looked down at her, her chin resting on his shoulder. She smiled as his eyes met hers. The candle light bouncing off her face made her look more beautiful than he's ever seen, as he moved a piece of hair that fell into her eyes. She put her cheek against his shoulder and closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

She moved the bunched up covers underneath her, covering her body with them. She moved to make herself more comfortable wincing to the soreness between her legs. He watched her and sat up as he saw her face wince in pain.

"Are you alright?" She smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"I'll be ok. Just, a little sore." She laid back down next to him as he covered himself with his bedding, finding her hand under the sheets and putting it on his chest. She smiled as she glided her hand along the edge of his shell, kissing his chest softly. He slipped his arm around her back, placing his other hand to her thigh that lay over his legs. He felt her soft breathing on his skin as he looked down at her face. He smiled and closed his eyes, not taking it long for his breathing to become deep with sleep.

Jacqueline tried to sit up in Raph's bed immediately regretting the decision and laying back down.

"Ow." She said softly as she moved the covers over her.

"What?" He asked looking up at her as he had his arms under his head on his pillow. She smiled and kissed his bicep softly, then moving to his lips as she laid her body half on his half on his bed. He moved his arm to slip around her waist.

"Nothin', just sore." He smirked as she shoved him lightly. "Yeah, yeah." She said rolling her eyes as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's not my fault." He chuckled pulling her body closer. "So…Can I ask you somethin'?" He said looking up at his ceiling.

"I guess so." She said closer her eyes.

"How, um…Was it any good?" She opened her eyes slowly and sat up looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you retarded?" She said, her thick Boston accent shinning through her words. "Were you not there at any point durin' that whole thing?" She chuckled as he looked at her.

"Well, I don't know you could just be loud." She narrowed her eyes and lit a small flame to her finger tip burning his bicep.

"Ow." He said rubbing his tender skin. She laid back down putting her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"You were alright, at least in my top ten." She said with a smile, trying to hold back a laugh. He shot up next to her as her body fell off his.

"What?!" He said narrowing his eyes. She started laughing as she put a hand on his face. He went to move it but she grabbed his other hand holding it. She kissed his finger tips softly and moved in and kissed his lips. His anger subsided as he kissed her back. She smiled against his lips.

"You were better than anyone I've been with." She said softly, kissing his lips again. She laid back down, pulling him with her as he made himself comfortable on his bed, pulling her body back close to his.

"Really? And how many is that?" She rolled her eyes.

"That was a joke Raph."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Two, including you." She said closing her eyes.

"That's it?"

"Oh, because you're some playboy that gets some very night?" She said with her eyes remaining closed.

"That's not what I meant."

"Uh, huh."

"It's not!"

"Will you just shut up and go to bed." She said with a chuckle. He smiled and grabbed her by both arms, pulling her body up to his. She smiled as she kissed him back, laying her body on his. He let go as she moved back down, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.


	14. Chapter 13

Jade smiled in her half awakened slumber as Leo moved his body against her still exposed one. She moved her leg up his, as she adjusted herself on his body, as he moved his arm from under her body. She smiled and kissed his shoulder, putting her hand on his chest. She moved it down slowly feeling his hard body, down on his stomach as she felt the muscles in his abdomen. She furrowed her brow in her sleep, as she slowly opened her eyes. His shoulder was in her vision as she saw a blurry shade a skin. She sat up quickly, almost falling off the bed as she looked at him.

He was normal. Well, a human. She pulled the covered away a bit, seeing his hard chest and abdomen. Her eyes widened in shock as she couldn't believe what as she seeing. She didn't know how to react. _Did this normally happen? Maybe it was because of what we did last night? No, no that ridiculous. Something happened, bad. _

"Leo…" She said softly nudging his new nude colored skin. "Leo…wake up." She said as she put her hand on his chest. He moved his hand on hers stopping her from shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly. She sighed in relief to the color and expression. It was all Leo. She smiled and leaned down pressing her body to his in an embrace. He raised an eyebrow and hugged her back.

"What?" He said softly as she pulled away from him.

"This…I think something happened…" She said looking down at his body. He followed her eyes and shot up in bed, knocking her backwards. She caught herself on his arm.

"What the…How did? Oh my…" He looked at his hands and touched his face, picking up the sheets and pressing them back down to his body. He was fit, and less of the word, beautiful. He had dirty blonde hair a mess atop his head, as his eyes remained their beautiful shade of brown with golden specks running through. She pressed her lips together trying not to smile as worry and confusion took over his face.

"I don't know." She said softly, taking his hands in hers. He stopped and looked down touching her soft skin. His five fingers in laced with hers as he pulled her closer to him with a kiss. He sighed happily as she pulled away. "If it's any constellation, you're beautiful." She said in a chuckle. He raised his brow again and shook his head.

"Beautiful?"

"Well, you were always beautiful Leo." She said correcting herself. "But, I mean in those people's standards." She said pointing up to his ceiling. "You're heart and soul is what I see, nothing else." She smiled pressing her lips to his again. He smiled.

"But, this is a good surprise…For you, at least?" He said with a small smile. She hesitated to nod her head.

"Well, a guy like you would never even look twice at a girl like me. I mean….you're… it's just…ha…Wow…" She said looking down at his body. His face flushed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then they're all idiots." He said softly kissing her lips again. She smiled kissing him back unwrapping his arms, to put them around her waist.

Jacqueline woke up with a smile as she faced Raphael's wall in his bedroom. Her eyes adjusted from sleep to the bricks in front of her as she felt him pressed against her back. She ran her hand up his arm that was draped over her side. She pulled him closer with a sigh as she closed her eyes again to the rush of overwhelming happiness.

She opened them slowly to her hands being intertwined with his fingers. She smiled as it faded quickly to seeing his hand on hers. She shot up and looked down at him as he almost fell back off the bed. He caught himself on his headboard from surprise and looked up at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked as he pushed himself back into his pervious position. She glared at him grabbing his hand and placing it in front of his face. He looked at it and sat up quickly as his breath started to quicken. She saw the worry consume his face and moved closer to him. "What the f…How did this happen?" He asked looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders looking down at his hard body. She bit her lip as her eyes moved down and back up to his eyes. He raised an eyebrow to her and crossed his arms. "What?" She smiled.

"Nothing." She said laying back down on the bed.

"No, what? You're enjoying this aren't you? Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but this is a once and life time thing. As soon as I can I'm going back to being me! And if you have a problem with that then I guess…" She glared at him punching him in the arm to stop him from talking and got off his bed, grabbing a shirt and putting it over her head tugging at it in anger as she picked up her jeans.

"You're an asshole you know that!"

"How am I an asshole you just punched me!"

"Are you kiddin' me right now? Do you not remember last night at all? Or is your fuckin skull to dense to recall the hour you spent pounding me into your fuckin mattress?!" She zipped up her jeans kicking his mattress. "I didn't have a problem with it then! So why the _fuck _would I have a problem with it now? I love you and you, you not this human that you transformed into. I could careless what you look like, but apparently that doesn't fuckin matter since your head is too thick to even…." He got up from his bed pulling her towards him as his lips pressed against hers. She fell weak in his grasp gripping her hands into his shoulder blades as he pulled her back with him on his bed.

"You love me huh?" He said in a smirk.

"Yeah, well I guess…" She said rolling her eyes with a smile. She ran her hand down to his stomach, followed by her lips. She clenched her eyes shut tightly to the fell of his amazing body underneath hers. She closed her lips against his stomach, gliding them along the line of black hair that ran down the middle his abdomen. He put his hand on the back of her head, running his five fingers hand through her bright red hair. He grabbed her by the shoulders picking her up to meet his eyes.

"Ok, don't do that." He said looking at her. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be really weird for you and I'm probably not makin'…"

"Shut up. I didn't mean that."

"Ok, so what then?"

"It just…" He sighed. "It felt nice ok? And I don't know if I'm gonna feel it again." She smiled and kissed his cheek, gliding her lips over his five o'clock shadowed face to his ear.

"If you thought that was somethin'…" She said softly in his ear as she kissed his neck, leaning up and closing her teeth against his ear lobe letting the skin slowly slide of out her teeth. A chill went through his body as he pulled her away. "Ok, now you ain't helpin' at all." He said in a small smile.

Lexine fell asleep in a chair of the living area, as Donnie passed out at his desk last night. She made her way to the chair in the middle of the night, trying to get Donnie to go to bed but he refused. She wasn't strong enough to carry him since he out weight her by at least eighty pounds.

She got up with a sigh as her body cracked underneath her. She winced as she hobbled across the floor to the lab. She stretched in the door way as she opened her eyes seeing a human male hunched over in sleep against a keyboard. She frowned, trying to figure out why and what he was doing there. Maybe it was friend of Don's or the guys that got drunk…? She leaned against the door way as her eyes darted away quickly noticing he was exposed. She ran into the living area and grabbed a blanket, placing it over him on the chair. She shook his shoulder as he groaned in his sleep, slowly picking his head up.

"Ah…man, my head is killing me." He said softly. Her eyes widened in shock to the familiar voice.

"Donnie?!" She asked kneeling in front of him and looked at his face. He looked at her in confusion. His eyes were the same, soft and intelligent brown.

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know, you're…well…Human." She said motioning towards his hair and hands. He took his hands from his cheek and held them so his eyes could adjust. He sat up quickly from the seat as Lexi looked up, keeping her eyes on his face. She held back a laugh, picking up the blanket that fell to the floor and placing it around his waist. He looked at her in confusion and then caught on grasping the fabric tightly around him.

"Sorry…I um…Sorry…Um, thanks." He blushed as she chuckled holding up a hand.

"No, thank you." She said in a laugh. He looked at her with a confused look as she waved it away. "Never mind. What do you think happened?" She asked as he sat back down at the computer.

"I'm not sure. It could be a number of things… Do you still have your powers?" He asked as a light bulb went off in his head. She frowned and was a blur going out of the room and came back to a halt next to him. "That answers that." He said going back to the computer screen. "So…Maybe it was just me?" He asked looking up at her. Her eyes wondered down his body as she smiled gliding a finger along his bicep. He raised an eyebrow to her as she snapped out of her trance.

"Huh?" She said looking at him.

"You're acting like a dumbstruck school girl." He said turning in the chair towards her.

"Hey, it's not my fault your pretty." He smiled putting his head down. Her smiled faded as she knelt in front of him. "Not that you weren't before! I mean, you were always cute Donnie. Especially that face you make when you're stuck on something." She smiled biting her bottom lip. He met her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It really doesn't matter what you look like, you're a really beautiful guy all around. Turtle or not." She said moving in closer to him.

"Thanks." He said moving in closer to her. They're lips brushed against each others as her heart beat speed up. She leaned up, grabbing the back of his head feeling his soft dark brown hair and pressing her lips tighter to hers.

Fiona laid on Mikey's bed on opposites ends as she picked her head up looking at the snowy television screen upside down. She got up with a groan cracking her neck, keeping her eyes shut. She pulled the covers over her body, relaxing herself to go back to sleep from her late night playing video games against him. She was determined to win at least one. She smiled to herself remembering how much fun she had, and how adorable he was. She sat up to look at his sleeping face and fell backwards off the bed with a loud crash as Mikey shot up in bed.

"Fe, you alright?!" He asked moving towards the end of his bed. She shot up and looked at him as her eyes went wide. He looked at her confused as she moved her eyes down his body. His brilliant blue eyes were the same, but his body, was...

"Wow…" Was all she could muster as she looked at him.

"What's wrong with you, you eat bad cheese or something?" He asked looking down at her. She shook her head with her still shock expression glued to her face. "Ok dudette you're like scaring me now."

"Mikey…you're a…a…"

"Amazing skilled video game player, uh…gorilla? Um…oh I know! Awesomely great…" She shook her head at all of these and reached behind her turning off his TV as it went black. She moved out of the way as Mikey looked at his reflection. His smile slowly fading from his face as it went white.

"Human." She said slowly, looking down his body. She sat up next to him on his bed putting her pillow over his lap. "You might need that." She said moving her eyes away. His face turned red as he gripped onto the pillow.

"What happened? How did…Ah man…" He said looking at his hands and putting them to his face. He ran his hand over the top of his head feeling his soft bleach blonde hair. He stopped and did it again. "Whoa…this is totally clockwork orange right now." He looked over at Fiona as her eyes kept moving over his body. She smiled looking back into his blue eyes.

"You're pretty." She smiled. He chuckled.

"Thanks."

"Ya know, it's funny. I had a dream like this not a couple nights ago." She said in a frown.

"Serious?"

"Yeah. All of your brother's changed and something happened, I can't really remember what. But I remember being in a room with plexiglass with all of you guys and Jac and Lexi, but Jade was on the other side. We couldn't get to her. Leo was freaking out, I don't remember what else. Kind of just a blur." She shrugged. She ran her hand over his bed head. She ran her fingers up, spiking it. "You had blonde hair then too. You look kinda the same, your face and stuff." She smirked looking at his facial expression.

"Just not green and lacking a beak?" He said with a chuckle putting his head down. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I like green." She smiled against his face, gliding the tip of her nose along his skin. He smiled turning his face to say something as she cut off his words to her lips wrapping around his. She moved on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. She gripped her finger tips into his shoulder blades as his muscles flexed to him moving her on his lap. A chill went up his spine as he pulled away looking at her.

"Whoa…That was…"

"Amazing?" She said with a smile. 

"Yeah total…" She cut him off again kissing him deeply as he leaned back against his bed. His hands moved up her shirt to her soft skin as she pulled away quickly.

"Wait!" She said pulling off him.

"What?" He said leaning up on his elbows.

"I don't want you to think that just because of the way you look _now_, is the only reason to why I'm doing this." She said keeping eye contact. He shook his head.

"No, of course not babe! I mean, even…ya know I can get over it!" He said leaning over towards her. She smiled and put a hand on his strong chest, looking at her hand on his beautifully structured body and looking away.

"No Mikey. I want to be with the Mikey I started falling for…"

"What if this is the new and improved Mikey?" He said with a smile.

"If this is the way you're going to stay then, eventually we can move into that step. But, I want to make sure." She smiled. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Can I at least still kiss you?" She smiled and nodded her head as he made a fist. "Yes!" He grabbed her, pulling her lips against his.


	15. Chapter 14

The guys all sat on the couch looking each other over with amused faced besides Leonardo. He kept a straight face, arms crossed as a blanket lay over his lap. Splinter mulled over his new son's appearances. He wasn't sure about any of this and it made him feel uneasy. He mediated for some time but didn't want to be away from his son's for too long knowing that they're in this _new_ state.

"Before we do anything, we should get you four some clothes." Jade said armed crossed. Leo nodded his head.

"We have friends." Donnie said. "April. Her number is on the phone. Call her. She'll be able to help." Jade nodded and walked towards the phone.

"Is she friendly?" Fiona asked with a worried expression. Mikey smiled and nodded her head.

"She's like a sister to us, and the greatest." Fiona looked down with a nod. "Well, second to you of course." He said in a smooth expression gracing her hand. Raph and Donnie rolled their eyes as Fiona smiled kissing his cheek.

"Hello, April?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Um…Hi. This is Jade. I'm a friend of Leo's."

"Leo's? Wait, you're calling from the lair."

"Yes, we have a situation and the guys told me to call you for help."

"What? What is it, are they hurt? Are they ok?"

"I assure you, they're healthy and fine. But…Something happened. I'm not certain what. But, do you have any clothes…for males?"

"Yeah, some of Casey…Wait…Why?"

"Well, um…Funny story! The guys, they're kinda… human." She said looking over her shoulder at the boys.

"Is this a joke?"

"Ha, no. Just…Um…Wait a moment please." She put her hand over the receiver. "Leo, help." She said softly. He looked over his shoulder, wrapping the blanket around his waist and walking over to her on the phone. He smiled kissing her forehead and taking the phone.

"April?"

"Leo?"

"Hi."

"Yeah…hi, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. We just need some clothes."

"So you're…"

"From what I can tell yes." He said.

"Oh wow…I'll be there as soon as I can!" She hung up the phone as Leo did as well with a smile, walking back towards the couch.

"What did Ms. O'Neil say my son?" Splinter asked in a worried tone.

"She'll be here as soon as she can Master." Splinter nodded his head with a sigh and returned to his room, sliding the door shut slowly.

"He's not doing too well with this." Lexine said looking over at Jade. She nodded her head getting up and walking to the room. Leo grasped her hand stopping her.

"What are you doing?"

"He needs someone to talk to." She said softly taking his hand from hers. She opened the door slowly knocking softly on the wood.

"Enter." He said softly. Jade did as the smell of sandalwood filled her. She smiled to herself. _Like Leo's room._ "Yes my child. What troubles you?"

"Actually Master Splinter, I am concerned with what is troubling you?" She said kneeling on the floor in front of him. He opened his eyes slowly looking into hers.

"I have grown to love all of those boys as my own. They're my sons. For something like this to happen to someone that you love dearly is a heavy worry to carry. Something dark is behind this transformation my son's have taken. Their form may be appeasing to you Jade, but to their father it is unsettling." Jade nodded her head.

"Master, this appearance your son's have taken is in less sense of the word appeasing to myself and my sisters. We love your son's for who they are not what their appearances take. I assure you that. We will find out what is behind this and correct it. I assure you that as well." Jade said taking Splinter's hands. A small smile went to his face as he nodded his head.

"Thank you my child."

The eight sat in an unsettling silence for almost a full fifteen minuets before they heard their door open. The boys all picked their heads up as the girls adjusted their clothing and hair to make themselves look more appropriate to meet this girl that the boys have referred to as being like their sister.

Lexine sighed nervously as she saw April's redhead bounce down the stairs in a jog. Jade stood straight, her arms at her side with a warming smile on her face. Fiona fiddled with her hands in her lap nervously, tugging at her shirt now and again hoping she looked alright. Jacqueline sat next to Raph with her feet kicked up on the table, arms crossed over her chest with a bored expression on her face.

April came to a stop looking at the boys as she stumbled back as if she got struck. Casey ran behind her with a trash bag over his shoulder his free hand running through his long dark hair with an amused expression.

"Whoa…" He said looking at the boys. April walked over to Jade and extended her hand.

"I'm April."

"Jade." She said with a nod.

"Girl I talked to on the phone?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." April nodded keeping her eyes locked on the boys. Casey empted the bag on the table as Jac put her feet down.

"Sup. I'm Casey." He said looking over his shoulder at the sisters.

"Jade. Lexine, Fiona, Jacqueline." She said pointing towards her sisters as they raised their hands.

"Pretty names." April smiled. Jade smiled back.

"Thanks."

Casey looked up at Jacqueline as she eyed the clothing. He moved his sight over at Raph with an approving smile.

"Nice going man." He said as Raph glared at him. Jac looked up with a raised eyebrow then behind her at Raph who rolled his eyes. Casey chuckled. "Here, try these on. They're my old stuff."

"Thanks Case." Leo said, gripping the sheet around his waist and picking up a shirt. April took the clothes and brought them into the dojo.

"Maybe you guys should have some privacy?" She said nodding her head towards the doorway. Leo nodded and walked in as Donnie followed. Raph rolled his eyes clenching his hand around the sheet and walking in the dojo as Mikey followed.

"Gez sis, you're so bossy." Mikey said nudging her as she smiled nudging him back and closing the door. The four sisters sat in silences as Casey eyed them over.

"How did you guys meet?" April said sitting on the arm of the chair Casey sat on.

"Oh, um. We were getting attacked by the Foot and they rescued us."

"All of you?"

"Yeah."

"We we're _fighting_ not getting attacked by." Jacqueline corrected with a slight glare towards her sister. Casey chocked back a laugh.

"Fighting? Are you sure about that sweetheart?" She glared at him as her hair turned bright red. "Whoa…how'd you…"

"We have powers." Lexi spoke up. "We've had them for some time. The Foot tired to capture us for the use of them and the guys saved us."

"Sounds like something they'd do." April said in a smoothing tone. "You seem like nice girls?"

"Oh we are!" Fiona said with a smile. April smirked.

"I bet. However, if you do hurt them." She said nodding her head towards the dojo. "Know that you'll be in for a rude awakening. They're like my brothers and I love them like brothers. I never had to be protective of their hearts before, so don't make me have to start." She said eyeing the girls landing on Jade. Jade nodded her head as she looked over to the dojo door opening.

The boys walked out clothed in Casey's old clothing as all the girls in the room looked at them up and down with shocked expression. Casey nudged April as she shook out of it. "Sorry." She said softly to Casey before looking back up at them.

They all wore loose fitted jeans, with shirts to their certain color as the fabric clung to the tightness of their bodies. Lexine raised an eyebrow, self consciously sitting up from moving closer to Donatello as she eyed him up and down. Jacqueline had to close her mouth from gawking at Raphael. Fiona couldn't help herself up to have a huge grin on her face as Mikey walked over to her.

"Ya know, orange is your color." She smiled pulling him closer to her by gripping the sides of his shirt. He smiled and kissed her lips softly as she rubbed the end of her nose against his.

"Gross. Get a room guys!" Casey said from the couch.

"Years Case! Years I've watched you and April make out! Deal!" he said kissing Fiona again.

Leonardo walked over to Jade with a concerned face trying to catch her eye contract. He picked her head up to look at him as she snapped out of her gaze that was stuck on him.

"Hi." She said as he smiled to the sound of her soft voice.

"Hi."

"So, we have to figure out what's going on." Donatello said looking over at Lexine who nodded her head.

"Blood samples." She said in a nod. "Maybe we should compare them to yours." She said looking over at Casey.

"What, why?"

"You're normal."

"So isn't April!"

"Wow Case. Way to take care of your girl!" April said shoving him.

"What, I hate needles!"

"Haha, pussy." Raph laughed giving Casey a shove.

"Ya know Raph, we have to take your blood too." Lexi said raising an eyebrow.

"Haha! Not so tough now are ya big guy!" Casey said punching Raph in the arm.

"Psh, I ain't scared of a needle."

"Then you can go first." Mikey said.

One by one the boys went in the lab as their blood samples were taken by Lexi and looked over by Donnie. Every sample came back similar to Casey's. Donnie dissected each sample trying to find one small thing to tell him what had happened to them.

"Wait a minuet." Lexine said as she ran a finger of a bump on her bicep feeling were she had got hit with a dart a few nights ago. "The darts!" She said turning towards Don as he looked away from the computer screen.

"What darts?"

"The ones we got hit with that night that knocked us all out. Maybe there was something in them to make you turn human?"

"But, why wouldn't it affect you?"

"Maybe because our DNA was already so close to humanoid beside that one small part that is our powers?"

"It's possible…" Donnie said scratching the back of his head. "But, still something doesn't seem right." He said staring at his DNA sample on the screen. "A lot of it matches up with my normal blood sample, but then a lot of it is different."

"Maybe they used different chemicals for us, my sisters and I. Maybe, they used a harsher one for you, testing it out. Saki is known for testing things out on the innocent by standard. But, since we were there that night and he _knew_ who we were and he knew who you were he was like screw it, and used the new chemical!" She said as her face lit up. Donnie smiled at her.

"You can up with all that?"

"Just a guess…" She said in a shrug.

"It's a possibility. But, why?"

"Why? Why does he do anything? He wants to kill you, apparently. And he wants us to join him. He's behind this some how, and turning you into humans is a step closer to some plan he has." She said as her brow furrowed in deep thought. She snapped her fingers. "June." Donnie looked up at her as she grabbed the mouse from his hand going to previous files.

"What about her?"

"Saki made Jade turn into June. He wanted it to happen. He needed that anger and power that June posses for something, but what?"

"Take over of the city?"

"Too cliché." She said looking through June's blood samples. They matched up with her sister's exactly. "Wait." She said reading over a summary she wrote about the night they got out of the cells Saki kept them in. "The rooms we were in." She said looking at Donnie.

"What about it?"

"We were all in separated rooms, separated from you guys."

"Yeah…"

"What if, when you were knocked out they injected or put a chemical into your body to do this to you?"

"That's possible." He said leaning back in the computer chair. "But, the blood samples would show if that was the case."

"Not necessarily. Some chemicals don't show up in your blood stream after the first twenty four hours. It's been almost two days. Maybe, it just took longer for your bodies to react from the chemical causing this transformation?"

"But, what do us turning human have to do with Saki?"

"Try and get you out of the way?"

"We can still fight. We're just as strong and able as we once were?" Lexi shrugged. "If anything we'd be able to have the element of surprise because we're different now and don't stand out as much." Lexine nodded her head in agreement. "If the chemical isn't showing up in our blood stream, and if we've already worked it out than it should be a matter of days for us to turn back to normal." Don said with a sigh leaning back in the chair and looked at Lexine's face. She kept her eyes on June's blood sample as her face went to a blank glare.

"Not that any of this really matters. The Shredder is dead."


	16. Chapter 15

"You've searched everywhere?"

"Yes Master Hun, everywhere in this city. We can't find that tin can anywhere." One of Hun's Dragon's said with a shrug. Hun back handed the young man across the face as he stumbled back.

"Watch your mouth. That tin can is more powerful than you're worthless existences would ever dream to be." The young Dragon pressed his hand to his face with a shaky nod as Hun lifted his hand again. The boy flinched as a smile came across Hun's face. "Good. Now, get the hell out of my sight."

"This is awesome." Mikey said as he walked the lit City streets with Fiona. They held hands as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad I get to share it with you." She smiled looking up at him.

"Me too babe."

"We're gonna take another route home." Jacqueline said as she held onto Raphael's hand about to turn down an alleyway.

"Wait, come on. We can all go the same way." Jade said turning around Leonardo's firm grip never adjusting on her hand.

"We're just taking the scenic way. Calm down." Raph said waving his hand.

"Raph, you don't…" Leo started as Raph opened a leather jacket Casey lent to him showing his sais in the pockets.

"Believe me, we'll be fine." Leo sighed and looked over at Jade who had a still worried look on her face. Leo nodded his head as Jac smiled pulling Raph with her down the alleyway.

"No later than two!" Jade called after her sister. She sighed and looked over at Leo as the cold wind blew through the streets. "Something doesn't seem right." She said walking ahead.

"What?"

"I don't know. Just, probably nothing but my big sister radar going off. She'll be fine. Raph will keep her safe." Leo nodded his head.

"Raph is a lot of things, but he's able to keep people safe." He smiled putting an arm around Jade. She smirked holding his hand with hers.

"That didn't take long." A Purple Dragon smiled towards another atop the roofs that the eight walked along. "Spilt up. You three, take flames. We'll handle the rest." They all nodded their heads as they ran off to follow their pray.

Jade stopped as Leo looked at back at her confused.

"What is it?" He asked moving closer to her. She held up a hand and he stopped.

"We're being followed." Leo's brow furrowed as he looked up to the sky. He shook his head looking around as he noticed their younger siblings were gone in front of them.

"Mikey!? Donnie?!" He called his fastening pace of walking turning into a run as the panic started to rise within him. Jade cleared her mind and searched her sister's thoughts. They were close, their in sync worried thoughts echoed in Jade's as she kept up with Leo.

"Down here!" She said taking off through an alleyway off the street they walked down. She turned a corner as Leo slide next to her seeing three Purple Dragons corner Mikey and Donnie, as they moved backwards closing in slowly on a brick wall as they kept the girls between it and them. It wasn't hard at all, only three. Mikey and Donnie have handled more than that by themselves before.

Jade growled to the sight, picking up the threatening Dragons and tossing them behind her and Leo. Their bodies slamming against a metal dumpster leaving their imprint. She ran over to the twins, Mikey and Donnie with a warming hug.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah…" Mikey sighed as Donnie and the twins nodded their heads.

Leo took a stance towards the Dragons and their metal pipes and chains. He didn't have his katanas but, that didn't matter. These guys were usually clumsy when it came to hands on combat and hid behind their blunt weapons.

One ran towards him as he grabbed the chain that was whipped at him in his hand as it wrapped around his wrist. He pulled the Dragon that grasped it tightly into his body kneeing him in the face. He fell to the ground as another attacked. Leo smirked, jumping in the air with a twist as he kicked the pipe out of the Dragon's hand. It landed on the pavement with a harsh sound as it leaped into Jade's hand. She smiled next to Leo as the last Dragon went to attack Jade. Leo stepped in front of her holding out his arm, close lining the thug before he could get to her. She kneeled down beside him, lifting the pipe up and slamming it down next to the Dragon's head. He winced to the sound looking up at her glaring eyes.

"Who sent you?" She growled as Leo stood behind her.

"Hun…" He said in pained words.

"Why?"

"He's not finished with you yet June." He smirked. She glared at him as she smacked the metal piping against his face. She threw it aside getting to her feet. She felt her head throb again as Jacqueline's face ran through her thoughts.

"Jac…" She said softly taking off down the alleyway. Leo looked over at Mikey before all three followed after her.

As Jacqueline walked the streets holding tightly to Raphael's newly formed five fingered hand she felt something ripple through her senses that brought a shiver up her spin. She closed her eyes as Raphael stopped looking at her with a concerned face.

"What are you doin?" He asked tugging on her arm slightly to knock her out of it. She refused opening her eyes slowly as she saw shadows move ahead of them in the darkness of their alleyway. Raphael narrowed his eyes at the space ahead of them, moving Jacqueline behind him as he took his sais from their hold in his pocket.

Jacqueline refused to be pushed aside as she stood next to Raphael. Her sister rang through her thoughts as she could feel the pounding of her foots steps coming up behind them any minuet now.

She didn't have use for her powers since the incident with Saki and that horrible room he kept her in. It was all coming back to her now, the feeling of rage that rang through her body as that cold water poured over her skin. The annoying pitiful chatter her teeth made as her body trembled with fear and being the verge of hypothermia. She wanted out, she wanted to see her sisters again, she wanted to hold them be near them, she wanted to see Raphael again. Those things running through her mind she truly thought she'd never touch or feel or get to love again.

She was never aware that all that anger and rage made her connection stronger with her sisters. She closed her eyes and could feel their hearts beating as one to the pound of their feet on the pavement. She smirked to herself as she saw another shadow stir before them. Poor, poor stupid Dragons. They're not even aware of what their getting themselves into.

She lit a ball aflame in her hand, controlling it slowly down the alleyway as she smile, moving away from Raphael. He protested, grabbing her arm as she kept moving. She was strong, stronger than he remember and let go as he started to move with her, losing his balance.

"Come out come out where ever you are…" She said in a sing song voice looking down the alleyways. Suddenly she felt them move beside her and she flipped backwards landing gracefully on her feet in a stance as three Dragons came into view. Raphael moved close beside her, showing his sais against his wrists, moving into a stance. "How's it goin' boys?" She asked as a smirked played on her lips.

Jade slide on the smooth pavement past Raphael and next to her sister as the flame in Jacqueline's hand burned bright and true in the dark alleyway. Lexine and Fiona weren't far behind. Lexine kicked in her powers, running up the side of a building and flipped off it to land in a beautiful motion beside Jade. Fiona smirked, disappearing from Michelangelo's side as she reappeared next to her Jacqueline, taking a stance.

"Four against three. Really not too smart for Dragons?" Jade smirked as Jacqueline added a scoff.

Leonardo walked behind Jade slowly making himself and his brother's known to the Dragons as well.

"Make that eight against three." He said crossing his arms as the Dragons backed away slowly, their faces filled with fear.

"Aww, c'mon guys!" Jacqueline said as the Dragons dropped their weapons running off down an alleyway. "We wanted to play!" She called after them. She chuckled walking back over to the group, pounding her fist against Jade's.

"Thanks for the backup guys…But, really it…"

"I don't care if there was one of them and four of you. We'd be there in a heart beat no matter what." Leonardo said in his teaching tone as Jade raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes elbowing his stomach lightly.

"Sure, baby…whatever you say." She said appeasing him as she smiled over at Jacqueline.

"Yeah maybe next time when we're in such an _awful_ predicament we'll actually see some action and you guys won't scare em' off." Jac said as she started to laugh with her sister. Raphael and Leoarndo rolled their eyes to the laughter their girlfriends made through the alleyways.

"I thought it was very noble of you." Lexine said as she put her arm around Donatello with a smile. He smiled back, taking her hand.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, I love that whole damsel in distress act." Fiona added as she jumped on Mikey's back for a piggyback. He smiled hosting her body on his more as she held her grasp around his chest.

"Anytime babe." She smiled as she leaned in and kissed the side of his neck softly.

"What a wonderful sight, freaks living in harmony."

"Master, we can't defeat her…She's too..."

"Fool! You will not undermine my authority again! Those Dragons made a mockery of my business and it is you that will end this, now! The Foot Ninja are able to do more than bring down a couple of freaks and these girls! And if they are not, then…You will find yourselves in a horrible predicament in days to come. Now, bring them do me by sunrise. If you are to come back empty handed I'll have Hun and his Dragons deal with your pitiful excuse for an existence."

"Yes Master." A Foot Ninja nodded as he disappeared into the night on the roof tops of the City.

"Savor your victory little ones. For by this time tomorrow you will be mine."


	17. Chapter 16

Night was settling on the city as the second day slowly passed. Donatello looked over their blood samples again and again coming up with the same conclusions Lexine had told him nights ago. The Shredder had to of been behind this. Thinking, that before his death he'd get away with something but what? Donnie racked his brain coming up with nothing.

Finally, rubbing and hand over his face and pinching away the pain from a forming headache he turned his computer screen off. He walked into the kitchen as Lexine's shoulder rose and fell from her heavy breathing of sleep.

He smiled noticing her half empty cup of coffee she insisted she drink to stay awake to help him. He emptied the cup in the skin, pulling the chair out, as her body slumped against his. He cradled her in his arms as he walked up stairs to his room, laying her on his bed.

Her face was lit by the minimal light coming off his computer screen at the foot of his bed. He glided a finger across her cheek, moving a piece of her blonde hair back. He let out a soft sigh as he looked down at his hand. He needed to figure this out.

Lexine's eyes fluttered opened focusing on Donatello's worried expression. She sat up slightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder to set her back down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, cupping his cheek in her head. He smiled at her gesture taking her hand in his and kissing the tops of her fingers.

"Nothing…Just, something we can worry about another day." He smiled getting up from beside her and starting for the door.

"Donnie, wait." She said softly as he stopped to turn towards her.

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch."

"Well, I don't really have any other…"

"Sleep with me." She said moving over slightly on his bed. He looked at the space beside her and up at her as his heart beat started to quicken. "Please…Its cold in the lair, and your body heat will keep me warm. Both of us." He froze as his body denied him to move. He clenched his eyes shut, forcing himself to walk slowly over to his bed.

Without taking off his clothing he laid down next to her over the covers, placing his hands over his stomach. He started at the ceiling afraid to move as he felt her body warmth against his arm. He turned his head looking at her as she smiled.

"I'm not going to bite you Don." She smirked placing her head on the pillow.

"I'm…I know…It's just, I've never…This is new to me. I'm not used to…" She leaned up pressing a finger against his lips to quiet his ramble. He relaxed his shoulders against his mattress as she leaned her body against his. She kept her eyes on his as he swallowed hard to her moving closer to his lips. She pressed hers softly against his as he let his hands move up to her body.

His door sung open as they both jumped up.

"Hey Don have you…Whoa…sorry!" Michelangelo said closing the door behind him as he winced to the sound of it opening again. Donatello walked in the hall as he closed the door behind him.

"Mikey, have you heard of knocking?"

"I'm sorry bro! It's just, have you seen Raph? Leo is going crazy that he's not in his room. Neither is Jac. Jade and Leo are freakin out dude." Mikey asked looking over his shoulder as Leonardo stormed up the stairs making a b-line towards Donnie. He backed up against his door scared Leonardo wouldn't stop before he got to him.

"Donatello, have you seen Raphael?" Leo asked. He knew he was irate considering the fact that he never used their full names unless he needed to make his point across.

"N-no Leo…I was in the lab. Lexi fell asleep at the table. Neither of us saw them." Leonardo sighed angrily as he turned back to check Raphael's room for the third time. He slammed the door shut.

Lexine made her way out of Donatello's room as Jade eyed her coming out. She smiled shyly at her sister as Fiona emerged from Michelangelo's room. Jade turned towards both of her sisters.

"What are you two doing?" She whispered harshly, grabbing both of their arms and pulling them away from the others.

"Nothing, I was trying to sleep." Lexine said pulling away slightly offended. Fiona smiled and smoothed out her hair as she bite her lip looking over at Michelangelo ignoring her sister's angry demands. Jade narrowed her eyes forcing Fiona's face to look at hers with her fingers grasped onto her chin.

"What?" Fiona said not having idea what she was saying before.

"What were you doing in Mikey's room?"

"Making out…Why?" Jade dropped her hand and crossed her arms towards her sister.

"At least she's honest." Lexi shrugged. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Jacqueline? She and Raphael went out earlier and never came back. They've been gone for hours now."

"Maybe they're just out. Why does it matter? Raphael's all human-esk now." Fiona said leaning against the wall. "And besides the Shredders dead."

"Hun was looking for me Fiona!" Jade snapped at her younger sister. Fiona stepped back against the wall, wincing to the yell.

"Yeah, you not Jacqueline."

"He knows all of us. You don't think that he would use one of you to get to me? He's not stupid Fiona! They're in trouble. You can't feel that?" Jade asked starting to pace.

"Just calm down. We'll go topside and find them." Lexine offered in calming tones towards her sister. Jade sighed, stopping in her pace as she nodded her head.

"We shouldn't split up. Stay together. The sun is down. Leonardo and I were just up there but we didn't go too far and stayed in public settings. Now that it is dark, it'll be harder to keep to large groups so we'd attract attention if we were followed." Fiona and Lexine nodded as they started for the stairs.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes at the girls walking down the stairs, running past his brothers.

"Where are you going?"

"Come on, we don't have all night." Jade called back to him. He rolled his eyes with a fusterated growl turning to look at his brothers.

"Come on." He said as he caught up with the girls. Michelangelo smirked.

"Better grab your bo dude, we're probably gonna need it." Donnie nodded and went back into his room grabbing his bo staff that was leaned against his wall.

Leonardo put a jacket on, placing his leather katana strap over it waiting for his brothers at the big doors to the lair.

Jacqueline ran, trying not to get her feet to tire as she couldn't look to her left anymore to see is Raphael was still there. She couldn't feel him. She chocked back tears as her throat burned from the night air seeping into her lungs. She pushed harder, as her boots started to seem heavier than their actual weight. Her thighs burned, but she wasn't going to let them catch her, not that close to the lair.

Foot Ninjas closed in as she slid across the concrete roof tops, stumbling a bit from her rubber soles. She tried to force her thoughts away from Jade and her sisters. She tired to force Jade's thoughts away from hers. She knew she'd come looking for her and she didn't want this to be how it happened. Foot jumped down in front of her as she looked behind her as she was surrounded. Her breath started to catch up with her as lit a flame in her hand.

"I'm not going down without a fight mother fuckers." She growled as she threw the flame out towards them. They flipped out of its reach as it extinguished in the air. She felt Jade closer and pushed her away, giving her a different direction. They were after Jade not her. She needed to buy time.

She looked around her as she noticed a roof top, close enough to make if she worked up enough speed. She looked towards the Foot in front of her and back towards the space. _Fuck it_. She thought to herself as she darted to the side, taking off in a run moving her feet as fast as she could to work up momentum to make the leap.

She fell harshly onto the hard roofing next to her as she was wrapped up in netting. She cursed the Foot around her as she fought against the trap. They didn't respond or talk at all as they dragged her towards a waiting truck with his back doors opened. They threw her body into the darkness of the bed as she prepared herself for the landing.

The light was cut off by the closing of the doors as she still struggled to get free. She couldn't hear anything other than her own grunts and settled herself to see if she was alone. Nothing. She closed her eyes away from tears as she thought of Raphael. Maybe he got away.

She felt her shoulder throbbing, as she hit the bed of the truck harder than she liked. She rolled onto her back, as her knees touched her chest in her balled up position she was forced into. Feeling of sleep came over her fast and hard as she tried to shake it away. It kept resurfacing, making her eyes flutter forcing them to stay open.

Jade kept stopping in front of the group, darting off in different direction as her sisters followed. She closed her eyes, standing on the ledge of a roof top as she felt everything in the city around her. Trying to take everything in, every movement, every sound, every form of life.

She got images of people walking down the street, people watching television in their apartments. Then, she got an image of Jacqueline running. Her face flushed with red as she let out pained breaths, darting her head behind her to see the followers. The Foot. She steadied her breathing as she got another image of Raphael fighting off Foot around him. He was able to keep them off him as her thoughts were forced back to her sister. Jade clenched her eyes closed, focusing on the images behind her sister as they started to double and close in. She opened her eyes turning towards Leonardo.

"What is it?"

"Go back home." She said turning towards her sisters and looking back at Leonardo. He furrowed his brow in concern as she turned to walk away. Lexine grabbed her arm before Leonardo could get to her.

"We're not leaving you Jade." She said as Jade pulled her arm away.

"Yes you are. All of you. They want me, they can have me."

"Jade…No." Fiona said stepping closer to Lexine who's hand fell at her side in shock. Leonardo felt tears swell in his eyes as he pushed them away running to Jade before she could jump the next roof.

"No!" He said grasping her by the biceps as she tired to push his hands away. "You're not doing this. I'm not going to let you." He said calming his voice. She looked up at him with a smile and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you Leonardo. Remember that." She said stepping away from him. He reached for her again as she stopped him from moving with her powers. He clenched his teeth trying to move as she jumped the next roof.

* * *

Ok so writers block SUCKS! I re-wrote this chapter at least five times before I decided on this. It's short but bare with me because it's going to get better, hopefully. Anyways...hope you liked it! 


	18. Chapter 17

Jade looked over her shoulder as a tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes slowly steadying her breathing and controlling her thoughts on the Foot and her sister. She found a truck, as she followed the red lights in her mind.

She opened her eyes slowly standing at the entrance of the Foot headquarters. Taking a deep breath she entered, holding her head high. Foot surrounded her instantly as their blades pointed fiercely at her in the entrance way. Her face stayed focused and straight as they saw Hun walking down the stairs.

"Welcome June." He said as the Foot let him walk over to her. She said nothing keeping her eyes even on his.

"Where is my sister?" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Still Jade then? We can fix that. Take her to the lab." Foot Ninja jumped to the words, grabbing her arms as she didn't flinch. She moved without a fight as they threw her into a white room. She barely stumbled as she stood in the middle, crossing her arms. They wanted to break her again? They were in for a hell of a try.

Leonardo kneeled on the cold concrete as Jade left from his vision. She soothed over his thoughts, telling him she was going to be alright and her voice echoing "I love you" over and over again in his mind. He swallowed down the sickening feeling in his stomach as he leaned over on his hands. Michelangelo walked over to him, placing a hand on his brother's back.

"She's gone Mikey." He said shaking his head. Mikey kneeled next to his brother as Leo looked up at him, his eyes red and glossed over with tears.

Mikey never saw his brother like this. Leo knew he wasn't weakened by love; he was strong and would always be strong no matter what life threw at him. Looking at his brother's worried face Leonardo steadied his breathing and stood up, blinking away tears that ran down his cheeks.

"Let's go." He said walking towards the edge of the roof.

"Go where?" Mikey asked as Leo walked away from his hand.

"Jade may have decided to go on her own, but we're still missing a brother. Raphael is out there, if not caught by the Foot himself. We need to find him at least, even if Jade wants to do this alone Raphael is _our_ brother and we're not just going to let our brother fight alone. We fight as one."

Mikey looked over his shoulder at Donnie who nodded his head in agreement. Fiona looked over at Lexine as her face changed from sad and shocked to determine. She crossed her arms tightly to her chest walking over to Leo. Fiona followed, catching Lexine's eyes as they stood on the ledge.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." She whispered as Fiona nodded slowly.

Raphael rolled on the floor of a cell as he was thrown in by Foot Ninja. He got to his feet quickly as the cell bars slammed shut in front of him. He slammed his fists down on them in a growl gripping the bars in his hands as he shook the metal against its hinges.

"You're lucky I can't break through this you fuckers!" He yelled back at the exiting Foot Ninja. They ignored him as he pushed himself away from the bars, pacing the floor.

He needed to find a way to get out of here. _Jacqueline. She _better_ be safe._ All he remembered was her darting off in a different direction to lure them away from the lair. They were heading home as the sun was setting and Raphael was about to lean down to open a manhole as Jacqueline stopped him pushing him into the alleyway. Shadows from the sun gave the Foot away as they jumped down from the building above. Jacqueline and Raphael were already half a block away when they began to follow them.

Soon, they split up as two follow her and two followed him. He couldn't stand to run any longer and needed to get this done and over with to find Jac. He turned around close lining the Ninja as they still ran full force into his strong forearm. He smiled taking a stance as the other slid to a stop. More Ninja came out around him over the roof tops as the sky turned black. He narrowed his eyes reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his sais as they attacked.

He tried the best he could, fighting until his arms felt as though they'd fall from his body to the weight of his sais. He didn't give up as they tied his arms behind his back from a kick to the knee. He went down and they pounced, twisting his arms behind his back.

They threw him into a dark truck waiting at an alleyway below. He struggled with all he could to break the rope as it dug into his skin around his wrists. He could feel blood breaking through, but ignored it gritting his teeth and pulling harder.

He shook his head away from the thoughts running through it, looking at his surroundings. He gathered the information quickly in his head as he tried to come up with a way to escape. He was the strength as Don was the brains. This was going to take a little longer without him, but he could figure it out.

"We've looked every where Leo." Donnie said leaning on his knees as his brother stopped in front of him from a run that seemed to never end. Lexine let him lean on her as she didn't tire yet. She looked around as anxiously as Leonardo did.

"Just a little longer Donnie, ok?" She said as he leaned up catching his breath. Leonardo looked over his shoulder at her as she stood next to him. "Did Raph say anything to you about _anything_ before he left?" Leonardo shook his head as he eyes still scanned the skyline ahead.

"There!" Fiona said pointing towards a roof top about three away. Leonardo squinted trying to see what she was pointing at.

"I don't…"

"It's Raph's sai!" She exclaimed as Lexi looked over at her sister and took off in a flash appearing on the roof top in seconds.

She leaned down, picking up Raphael's sai as blood was still fresh on the tip. The hilt was still slightly warmed in her grasp. She narrowed her eyes looking around her as she appeared next to her sister again making Fiona jump.

"I hate it when you do that!" She said hitting Lexi's shoulder.

"It's still warm." Lexine said looking over at Leonardo who grasped it tightly. He steadied his breathing as anger rose in his chest. He looked towards his brothers as they both straightened their stance.

"We're going to the Foot. They have what belongs to us. Are you two ready to fight?" Mikey and Don both nodded steadily as Leonardo returned on jumping down to the streets below.

Lexine turned to her sister at her side as she furrowed her brow turning around and see nothing there as well. Fiona tapped her sister's shoulder as Lexine saw a brick wall.

"You already knew what I was going to ask." Lexi smiled.

"Yeah, kinda had a feeling." Fiona said as she was invisible, following her sister and the boys in the street.

"Do you think you can keep that up?" Lexi whispered to her left as they walked the streets.

"As long as I have to." Fiona whispered back. Lexi smiled with a nod.

"Good."

"You have an idea?" Donnie asked leaning in a bit towards Lexine who looked over at him with a smirk.

"Leonardo should go in, leaving us outside. We'll hide out of the way waiting for the moment we can go in ourselves and get back what's ours."

"How are we going to find them? Leo is going to be our advantage." Donnie asked in a raised eyebrow. Lexine shook her head.

"No. That's where you are wrong Donatello. Leonardo may have the mind set to lead us into this safely and efficenetly. But, Fiona has the upper hand." Lexi said with a smile pointing to her left. "She can get in and out without being seen, literally. I myself can get away from any of them without getting caught so that too gives me an advantage. You three have to use your strength and abilities, we have powers." Lexine said raising an eyebrow of her own at Don who stopped walking for a moment. He smiled walking along with Mikey.

"Man, I'm sure glad we ran into these babes when we did." Mikey said elbowing his brother.

"Yeah me too Mikey."


	19. Chapter 18

"Just sit still dear. It'll only hurt for a moment." Dr. Stockman said as he held Jacqueline's face with his white latex gloves. She sat in a chair with restraints on her wrists and ankles. She narrowed his eyes at him shaking the tight leather bands around her wrists as she clenched her hands into a fist making a fire ball. He applied more pressure to her cheek bones as she winced to a syringe being stabbed too hard into her neck. He took the restraints from her arms and ankles as he stepped back away from her.

She slumped back into her chair trying to force the poison away. It was too strong working its way through her blood stream at a fast pace making her lean forward falling off the chair. Stockman smiled as he stood back watching the girl curl in a ball. Coughing and chocking as she convulsed on the floor.

Jade banged on the double plated glass as she watched her sister shake as she couldn't reach out and touch her, help her, nothing. She chocked back tears as her eyes flashed purple.

"You had to do this the hard way Jade. All we wanted was for you to join us. Have a life of security, wealth, freedom to come and go as you please, just as long as you take care of a few things along the way. But, you didn't want all that in your life with your sisters by your side. So instead, we are going to hunt them down, one by one and have you watch. Then once they are taken care of, we get to start with those freaks. Leaving Leonardo for last." Hun said placing a hand on her shoulder. He turned Jade to him as she went willingly, unable to control a thought of her own. She was numb.

She saw Hun's finger out of the corner of her eye glide slowly down her cheek to wipe a tear, but didn't feel it. Her face drooped with sadness as her eyes remained straight looking at Hun's black shirt. He lifted her face up to focus on his own.

"Where's your lover boy now?" He asked her as she put her head down. Leonardo wasn't here to help her. Her sisters weren't able to help her. She was alone. For the first time in her life she was alone. Stockman called in Foot Ninja as they took Jacqueline's limbed body out of the white lab. Hun put his hands on Jade's shoulder guiding her out of the room and back to her cell.

"I just wanted you to watch the undoing of Flames. With at least her out of the way and with you two and your connection, it'll be easier to get this done. It must be a great feeling? To watch something that you have no control over, no power to stop, just sitting there watching your sister, your own flesh and blood suffer?" Hun smirked as Jade's head hung lower to his words.

She watched the ground underneath her as she walked, not having the need to hold her head up any more. She wanted to cry, scream, slam his body back away from her and have him eat his own words. She clenched her fists tightly.

"I wouldn't be going around using my powers in this place if I were you. That kinda stuff can get you killed."

"Good." She hissed turning towards him.

Hun pushed her into her cell as she stumbled, falling down on the floor and laying there. The lock latched behind her as she closed her eyes, bringing her knees into her chest. She could feel Jacqueline's pain rushing through her body. She could feel the ache in her heart as she kept having Leonardo's face flash through her mind, as Raphael flashed through Jacqueline's before the needle penetrated her skin. She placed her forehead on the cold concrete as tears started to fall.

"Jade?" Raphael said as Hun walked away with a smile. "Jade, are you…What happened?" He asked kneeling down next to her. She wasn't responding as sobs made her shake. He shook her a bit and still nothing. She leaned up on her knees as her sobs started to subside. She wiped away her blurry vision as Raphael's face came into view.

"Raph?" He wrapped his arms around her in a hug as she fell forward with her arms up slightly thrown off by the jester.

"If you tell anyone I did this, I'll hurt you." He said as he pressed her tighter to him. She smiled at his empty threat and hugged back. After a moment they pulled away.

"Where's Leo?"

"I don't know, where's Jacqueline?" He saw her face change drastically and got to his feet. "What did they do to her?" He said walking towards the bars of the cell his back to her. She put her head down, hugging arms tightly around herself as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"They made me watch…"

"Watch what?" He turned towards her in a growl. She could hear his thoughts as if they were her own. Mingling with her regret, guilt, worry. She clasped her hands over hers ears.

"Stop! Stop thinking so much!" She yelled as his worry settled in his head. She sighed. "She's not dead…I don't think. I can still feel her. She's not dead. I know it. She can't be..." She closed her eyes as she heard an echo inside her head.

"June…June come back June…" It faded, as she shook her head looking at Raph. He saw how distraught she was and put his own anger aside for a moment. Anger wasn't going to get them, and Jacqueline out alive. He sighed looking around his cell for the millionth time.

"Did you hear that?"

"No…? You feelin' alright?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." She said looking around and holding her head.

"What about the others?" He asked kneeling in front of her. She looked up at him. The others…She didn't even think about that. She smiled putting her hands on the sides of his face and kissed his cheek.

"You're a genius!" She smiled as he raised an eyebrow to her. She got from the floor and closed her eyes. She could feel Leonardo's instincts to find his brother. He was hurt by her in so many ways and she hated to see him like this, but she knew he'd understand. She opened the slowly as she saw Hun smiling.

"Your guest has arrived." He said in a low tone. She glared at him as he opened the door. Raphael charged towards him as he sung a hand, having Raphael fall back against the concrete wall. "Wait your turn freak! Ladies first." He smiled taking Jade's hand. She tired to pull away but he pushed her forward. "And don't be thinking about using your powers against me little one. I have something that'll knock that right the fuck out."

She hesitated as she opened her eyes from beginning to center herself for her powers. They were as powerful as she could get them. She could easily turn and face him down, but what could he have to stop her powers? She pressed her lips together in thought as she looked over her shoulder.

"You know, you were my favorite." He started as she walked in front of him down the hall.

"You flatter me." She said over her shoulder dryly. He chuckled.

"No really, I mean it. I mean Flames was feisty and all but you. You actually think you can defeat this. You have that much gull to think you're going to make it through. You're not going to but still." He shrugged slightly.

She smiled over her shoulder. He's an idiot. She was going to make it out alive. Whatever device Stockman had made he can shove it up his ass for all she cared. Jacqueline was alive and kicking. She could feel her blood pulsing through her veins like her own. She was out cold as of now, but he was in for a rude awakening when she herself wakes up.

"We are going to get June back. And she is going to join us, make no mistake about that." He said in a harsher tone than before. Was he kidding? This was what this was about? June was dead. She was gone there was no way in hell she was going to let her come back. They can do whatever they want to her. Beat her, torture her, have her watch her sisters fake deaths. They'll never succeed in their tries. Never.

Stupid man and his stupid orders to follow out Saki's plan, Saki being dead they think that they can just come in and over throw something that he himself tried to do. Ha. She took their Master, try and defeat her. He tried to bring June back and he failed, miserably. She why do these fools think they'll be any different? She shook her head as her smile remind.

Jacqueline's eyes fluttered opened as they focused on gray all around her. She stood up, grasping her head in her hands from the sudden movements. As the buzzing subsided enough to have her lift her head without her having to put it back down to steady the blurriness she looked around her.

She was in the cell she started out in. She didn't know how long she was out, minuets, hours, days…worse…? She sighed heavily to the thought and hung her head as she bit back tears. She went to get up to see if there was a clock to help subside her worry, as she stumbled from heavy chains around her ankle. _Chains?_ She placed her finger to it, to melt the metal as nothing came out. She frowned shaking her finger and trying again. Her eyes widened.

"Those bastards…" She said in a low growl. They took her powers from her. She held out her hand, closing her eyes as she tried to focus. Maybe she just wasn't thinking straight. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly through her nose just as Master Splinter had taught her. She opened her eyes expecting to see a small ball of fire hovering in her palm and saw nothing. Not even a spark.

She screamed out in aggravation, anger, hate, pain, everything other emotion she could feel burning through her body as her throat cracked from tears. She pushed them away slamming her tightly clenched fist on the concrete as her breathing started to deepen in her chest.

Lexine grasped her throat clearing it as they were outside the headquarters as Leonardo walked inside. Donatello looked over at her as she held up a hand.

"I'm fine, it just…Felt like I just screamed." She said furrowing her brow clearing her throat once more. He put a hand to her neck checking her glands to see if they were swollen. She smiled taking his hand and kissing it softly. "I'll be fine worry wart." He smiled back and nodded his head.

Leonardo unshielded his katanas as Foot Ninja circled him. He never let his guard down as he kept his eyes straight and filled with focus.

"Welcome Leonardo."

He heard the booming voice coming from the stair way as he saw Hun holding tightly onto Jade's hand. She winced as he pulled her along with him down the stairs. The Foot cleared out to the sides as Hun walked past them. Leonardo straightened his back, keeping his katanas tight in his grasp. He kept his eyes on Hun with narrowed eyes.

"Where's Raphael?" He growled as Hun smirked a bit.

"What about Jade?"

"This was her decision." He said. Jade put her head down.

"Wow, even your lover boy doesn't want you anymore." Hun smiled as he let go of Jade's hand. She fell to her knees next to Hun, her face going blank as it stared straight ahead at nothing. Leo narrowed his eyes down at her, his face changing as it landed on hers. He didn't want to do this, but she insisted and he needed to brother back by his side to help him fight their way out of this.

"Shut up Hun! Where is my brother?" Leo growled again stepping closer and bringing his twin blades up higher. Hun laughed out at his stances.

"Believe me, you'll all be together soon enough."

"The sooner the better." They heard a voice say from behind Hun. He turned in a smile, bowing instantly as the Foot around him did the same. Leonardo's eyes widened as Jade looked over her shoulder scrambling to her feet as Leo stepped in front of her keeping his blades up.

"I'm so sorry." He heard her whisper.

"_Don't worry about that now._" He said back to her as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"_I love you._"

She walked away from him and stepped in front of him. He grabbed for her arm as she pulled it back to her side. He growled in his throat as he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Saki. You want me. I'm right here, leave them out of this." She said walking past Hun as Ouroki Saki stood with a smile on his face, his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"My dear girl, you think that I am only after you." He smiled. "You're stupid for believing this."

"You're supposed to be dead!" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Things aren't always what they seem my dear. You may show yourself now Fiona." He said still looking towards Jade. She knitted her brow in question as she looked over her shoulder.

"_Don't you dare do it Fiona!_" She said to her sister.

Fiona hesistated at her name. She looked around as the Foot Ninja tried to see another girl in the room. She was still invisible, what the hell was going on? She stepped forward next to Jade as she heard her sister's words in her head. She smiled and stepped back looking for any weapon to use at her disposal.

"My sister isn't here, I'd be able to feel her!"

"Would you? So how does it feel to know that one of them is dead?" He said with a slight raised eyebrow. Jade didn't move as Leonardo fell forward slightly to the harsh word. Raphael, he wouldn't be the same if Jacqueline was dead.

Fiona turned sharply towards Saki as she looked at Jade. Her face never changing. She couldn't be dead, she would have felt it something. A rip in their connection, and small stomach twist, something. She hadn't felt anything but a burn in her throat minuets ago.

"Jacqueline is alive." Jade said through clenched teeth.

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Stockman dragged Jacqueline through a white hall back towards the room she was injected before. She kicked as much as she could wincing slightly to the pain in her wrists as the harsh metal dug into them.

"Sit. It's time for your medicine." He said as he threw her body against a metal medicine table. She stumbled on it, her elbows holding her up as he pushed her back against it.

"What is that?" She hissed as he cleaned her shoulder, holding a syringe with an icy blue liquid inside.

"Something I like to call Ice." He smiled looking at her as he flicked the needle with his white gloved finger. She winced as he pumped the blue liquid in her blood stream. She felt a cold sensation take over her as steam came out of her mouth as her breath. She shivered, her lips turning blue. "That'll wear off. We can't have you making fire balls now can we?" She narrowed her eyes as her body shivered.

She looked to the table next to him as he placed the needle on a cloth next to two more syringes. They had a different color than hers. Must be some kind of temporary de-mutation? She lifted her head glaring at him as he smiled taking off his gloves.

"Now then, let's get you back to your cell."


	20. Chapter 19

"Ah! This is taking too long." Lexine said as she crouched down in the dirt next to Donatello and Michelangelo. She bounced on her knee anxiously waiting to see Jade and Leonardo walk through the doors with Raphael, Jacqueline and Fiona close behind. "We have to do something."

"What?" Donnie asked looking over at her.

"Well, well, well." A voice came from behind them. They all three turned to look over their shoulders as three Purple Dragons stood with smiles, chains dangling from their grasps and metal crow bars slapping against their palms. Lexine looked back at Donnie with a small smile getting to her feet.

One Dragon grasped a chain around her chest pressing her body against his. He smiled looking at Donatello who stood slowly, glaring and gripping tighter onto his bo staff. The Dragon smiled wider as he pressed his nose against Lexi's ear, taking in a breath of her golden blonde hair.

"Mmm…smells good. I wonder what she tastes like." He said in a low voice as Donnie shifted towards him. Mikey held him back as their arms were grasped behind them from the other two Dragons.

"June is not coming back." Jade said in slow harsh words as she stood in front of Saki. He kept his smile on his face looking down at her.

"No doubt my dear however, I am not just interested in her. You have made yourself more powerful than she'd ever be. You and your sisters have a very strong connection to rip them away from you would be foolish of me I know. I am not a stupid man. But, our agreement still stands. You were so kind as to bring the turtles here, I do rather like this new look you got going on Leonardo." He said looked past Jade at Leo's glaring eyes. He shifted slightly as Jade looked over her shoulder.

Saki took this advantage and grasped her arm. She turned her head to his thought as she hit his hand away, grabbing his forearm and twisting. A move Leonardo had showed her in their many sparring sessions.

"He's taught you well." Saki said in pained words. She smiled twisting harder. Foot started to close in as Saki held a hand up to stop them. He smiled up at her as he took his free hand shoving it against her chest as her body flew back against the big wooden doors.

She winced to the tight pain in her chest as the wind got knocked out of her. Getting to her feet she narrowed her eyes, taking in a slow breath. She held out her hand, thrusting it forward as his body flew back against the carpeted marble stairs as she controlled the air around her forcing it towards him. Foot Ninja started to move for an attack as she took a stance with a smile.

"Stay back you fools! She's too powerful for you to handle." Saki said getting to his feet.

"I'm too powerful for anyone to handle." She said in a low tone, unlike her own. Her eyes flashed purple as Leonardo looked over at her.

"Jade…no…" He whispered as he dropped his arms that held up his katanas. She kept her face forward and focused holding out her hand towards him to silence him. He closed his mouth, trying to push away the pain on his face.

"_I'm still here Leo._" She looked towards Saki as he smiled at her purple eyes. She smiled stalking towards him.

Dragons came crashing through the doors as Lexine stopped abruptly with a smile on her face.

"Did I miss the party?" She said as she saw a Foot Ninja about to attack Jade. She became a blur punching the attacking Foot across the face, moving out of their way and punching on the other side as they stumbled. She moved to their back as she kicked him in the back of the knees as he fell forward. She darted in front of him as she kicked him in the side. "Come on boys, who's next?" She said taking a stance as Mikey, Don and Leo all looked at her in amazement.

They saw two Foot get thrown back as Fiona put a force field around her, sending the bodies she was next to through the air. She made herself visible with a smile as more Foot attacked her. She went invisible again as the Foot stopped suddenly looking around confused. She smirked moving out of the way and punching them across the face as they turned towards her. She punched them again as they fell back. She shook out her fist from the pain of their jaws cracking against her knuckles.

Jade walked over to Saki as Lexine was a flash going over to her side. She looked over at her sister in a smile as they both looked to their left as Fiona appeared next to Jade.

"It's over Saki. We're too powerful now. You're efforts to change us have only made us stronger. Stop this and leave us alone. Leave my _family_ alone!" Jade growled.

Jacqueline grasped the slack of chains around her ankle as she pulled it with all her strength to break off from the concrete. She growled as it turned into a frustrated scream. She gave up throwing her arms towards the chains as she let go.

"They're dead. They're all fuckin' dead. As soon as I get free!" She sighed putting her hands to her head as she tried to calm her thoughts. _This is ridiculous. You're not going to solve anythin' by gettin' pissed off. So just think, concentrate._

She took a deep breath again closing her eyes. She got an image of her sisters starting down Saki as his sickening smile spread across his face. She fell back as she opened her eyes.

"Holy shit." She breathed as she pushed herself back up.

"Lexi, go find Jac, Fiona stay with me." Jade said in a slow tone. Lexine was a flash hitting Saki's shoulder as she passed him. He reached out for her as she hit his arms away him falling to the ground. Jade smiled above him as Foot Ninja came at her. She stopped them before they could get anywhere near her or the others.

Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello stood their backs to one another as Foot surrounded them, not able to move forward from Jade keeping them in place.

"You're attempts to beat, kill, harm, or even break June free again are useless _Shredder_." He picked his head up to the name.

"So, the turtles have told you of our past."

"Past and present dude." Mikey said gripping tightly to his nunchakus. Fiona looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk.

Raphael picked his head up as he felt a gust of wind move across his skin. Looking down the hall he noticed dust being kicked up and settling back on the concrete floor. He furrowed his brow as he saw a blur come around the corner as Lexine stopped in front of him with a smile.

"Raph!" She exclaimed. She looked at the cell bars and backed up. "Move back." She said as he did, leaning off the bars. She grasped around the metal bars as she started to shake them.

"That's not gonna work, I've tired." He sighed. She smirked clenching her teeth as the bars starting to shake faster, breaking away from the hinges as they started to come undone. The gate fell forward as Lexi smiled folding her arms over her chest.

"Not gonna work huh?"

"Well, hey I don't have crazy super powers." He said stepping over the gate.

"Yeah, you stay here. I'll find Jac." She smiled patting his arm. He nodded his head looking around as she took off again in a blur. He saw his sais in another room as he kicked the door down and grabbing them.

"You will not defeat me _girl_." The Shredder hissed as Jade smiled at him.

"Maybe not, but I'm gonna put up a hell of a fight." Fiona smiled next to her as her and Jade stepped into fighting stances in sync with one another. The Shredder threw his head back in a laugh.

"You think your fighting is going to bring me down? You foolish boyfriends have been trying that for years!" Fiona looked over at Jade slightly worried. He was right.

Saki had been around for a long time and Mikey had told her horror stories about their fights and mishaps with this man. She'd console him as she hugged his body against hers. His eyes filled with anger and pain as they looked on hers. She wanted to take that pain away from him so badly. She hated seeing Mikey so upset, it didn't suit him.

Jade narrowed her eyes on Saki as she stood up straight. Fiona followed her as Jade put an arm out over Fiona's chest pushing her back.

"Go stand with the guys." Jade said slowly.

"But…"

"Go!" Fiona listened and ran over to the guys as Mikey grasped her hand almost instantly to her at his side. She smiled as his face was focused and intense, something she'd never notice before on him. She looked away as she focused on everything around her and not the feeling running away with her through her body.

Jade closed her eyes as the katanas that were clasped tightly in the grasped of the Foot Ninja around the boys floated away from them and behind Jade. They moved above her head, pointing fiercely at Saki as she opened her eyes. Her feet weren't touching the ground as she smirked looking down at him.

"Give, me, my, sister, back." She hissed as Saki started to back up slowly.

"You're making a mistake."

"You've made a mistake over and over again. You still are under the assumption that I cannot defeat you. You're fear is rolling off your body. It's thick enough to cut through, want me to try?" She said as she stepped forward as her feet hovered above the ground the katanas shifting to face downward at him.

"You will not be able to get away with this!" He said trying to clear his voice of fear as he tried to walk backwards up the stairs without stumbling.

"Try me." She said as the shimmering katanas hovering at her sides as she moved. She placed her feet on the soft carpeted step as Saki stood a step above her. She smirked as she felt Jacqueline's anger raging through her limbs. She held out her hand as a fire ball appeared. Saki's eyes went wide as Jade let out a breath.

"Whoa…" Mikey said as him and his brothers watched.

"How did you…You can't! It's…"

"Impossible? You said it yourself that my sister and I have a strong connection, that June just made me stronger." She smirked. She turned towards the Foot Ninja that looked turned towards her, her only guess was from shock as their faces were covered. "I'd run." She said as the Foot Ninja hesitated to move. She took a step down as they all fled the room leaving Saki behind.

He looked towards his team of cowardly Foot Ninja leave him almost helpless as he stood before a small girl. Eyes burning with red and purple as she hovered above him, the shimmer of katanas at her side as they pointed downwards hovering inches away from his face. He swallowed hard as she let her powers relax.

"Raph!" Jacqueline exclaimed as Lexi held her up as her arm draped around her shoulder. Raphael turned with a smile as Jacqueline pushed the pain aside running into his arms. He gripped her tightly, lifting her from the ground as she pressed her lips against his. She clenched her eyes tight as she felt a tear slowly gliding down her cheek. She put her face in his shoulder as he let her body down, still keeping it close to his.

"Aw…" Lexi said with a smile as Jac shoved her a bit.

"We have to go to the entry room. Jade is in trouble, come on!" Jac said as she held Raph's hand pulling him along with her. Lexi followed slowing her powers to keep ahead by a little.

The fireball extinguished from Jade's hand as her eyes turned normal shade. She saw Lexine, Jacqueline and Raphael run down the stairs as Jacqueline picked Saki up from in front of Jade, slamming his body against a wall. Jade watched the man get thrown away from her as she smiled at towards her sisters.

"Nice powers sis." Jade said in a whisper to Jac as she came to her side.

"You too, like the fireball action." She pounded her fist against her older sisters as they turned their direction towards Saki.

"This fight doesn't belong to us." Jade said as her and her sisters walked towards him as he was pinned against a wall from Jacqueline force to keep him there. She closed her fists as his breath caught in his throat from chocking.

"You put them through far worse than we would ever see." Lexine added as her voice matched Jade's tone.

"You're done causing harm to those we care about." Fiona said crossing her arms.

"Damn straight." Jacqueline added. Jade smiled at all of her sisters before turning to Leonardo.

"Let him down." He said slowly as Jacqueline released her grip. Saki's body fell to the marble floor as Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo stood before him. "This is the end for you Shredder."

"You may think so Leonardo." Saki said slowly in a smile. Raphael looked down at him in question. Leonardo narrowed his eyes about to pierce his sharp blade through the heart of pure evil that has tormented his family for years as Raphael placed a hand on his forearm.

"This is exactly what he wants." Raphael said slowly as Saki picked his head up. Leonardo looked at Raph in question.

"What are you talking about? We got him right where we want him! This is ending now!" Leonardo said thrusting his blade into Saki's stomach.

All four brothers tensed as they saw his man, this Shredder they have come to fear, hate, and try and kill for years now, dead. Soon life disappeared in his eyes as his body fell limp against the marble floor.

The girls let out a breath that they were unaware they were holding. Fiona ran over to Mikey as her arms warped around his shoulders. He hugged her back, his eyes remained on Saki's unmoving body waiting for the moment he springs back to life. Lexine placed her hands on Donnie's face, bringing his lips to hers in a kiss as he pulled her body close to his. Jacqueline slid her arms around Raphael's waist, putting her head on his chest as he placed his chin on her head. He closed his eyes taking a breath as he looked over at Leonardo who stood with blood dripping from his blade.

He was frozen, staring down at Saki's dead face. His teeth clenched as his knuckled turned white to the grip he had on the hilt of his katanas. His breathing never settling as Jade walked over to him placing a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"It's over Leo, let's go home." He turned towards her as she smiled placing her hand on his face. He nodded his head slowly turning towards his brothers. Jade smiled slipping her arm around his back as she pressed her body close against his side.


	21. Chapter 20

Jacqueline closed her eyes with a smile as Raph tugged her body closer to his. She furrowed her brow as she saw Stockman leaving his lab, another image of him filling a needle. Her breath catching in her throat as she turned around seeing him at the top of the stairs as a dart flew at Raphael's back. She pushed him down as Fiona stepped in front of her creating a force field around her sisters and the boys. Stockman noticed the dart not hitting his target and took off back through the hall.

Lexine growled taking off in a flash as she caught up with Stockman close lining him in his run. He fell back as her forearm caught him at the throat. She smiled as he shook away the dizziness leaning up on his elbows.

"What did you do to them?" She growled as he tried to get up. She pushed her foot back down on his chest, slamming his back against the red carpet.

The others ran in the hallway as Leonardo and Raphael took a stance behind Lexine, Donatello standing next to her as he leaned down looking at the man who threatened him so many times before. He narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do to them!?" Lexine asked again pushing her foot down harder. Stockman coughed as Donnie took her arm dragging her back away from him. He kneeled back next to Stockman as Jade put Lexine's head into her chest to sooth her.

Stockman went to move as Leonardo and Raphael both took their weapons from their hold, pointing the sharp metal down towards Stockman's throat. He looked wide eyed at the shimmering metal inches above his face and swallowed hard.

"Give us the antidote." Donatello said holding out his five fingered hand. Stockman smiled.

"You don't like you're new appearances?" Donnie got to his feet slowly, spinning his bo staff and smacking it hard against Stockman's face.

"Give, us, the antidote." He said again a little slower as Stockman started to shake.

"D-d-down there…" He said pointing towards a white door. Raphael and Leonardo looked over their shoulders as they both nodded their heads.

"Stay here." Leo said towards the others as Donnie nodded his head keeping his bo staff against Stockman's throat. Mikey peeled away from Fiona as he stood on the other side of Stockman watching him intently.

Leo and Raph approached the white door as they peered inside seeing a clean white room, with medical supplies and medicine table. They nodded their heads as Leo stood back so Raph could kick the door open. Leo held up his katanas as Raph spun his sais against his forearms waiting for anything to jump out for a surprise. They walked slowly and cautiously through the room as they saw three syringe needles on a cloth. Raph reached down to grab one.

"Don't touch it!" Leonardo said as he looked through a cabinet.

"This could be it." Raph said confused.

"You don't know what that is." Raph looked down at the needles and pulled his hand away. He left the room walking back down the hall, his eyes in a dead glare on Stockman's face.

"Which one is it?" He demanded as he pointed his sai back down at Stockman's throat.

"Shouldn't that be something Donatello can help you with?" He asked pushing his glasses back up. Raph looked over at Donnie who shrugged.

"I suppose I could…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever brainiac. Just go help Leo." Raph said taking Don's place and pressing the end of his sai against Stockman's throat.

"Do you mind easing a bit I…" Raphael growled pressed the point of his blade harder against Stockman's Adam's apple as he put his head down on the floor. "You're right this is fine."

"Don, which one is it?" Leo said as he saw Donnie enter the room. Don rushed over to Leo as he looked down at three syringe filled with different colors of liquid.

Jacqueline looked down at Stockman in a glare as she remembered the things he did to her, as Jade watched. She sighed slowly as she caught eyes with him. His eyes looked down at the room, and back up at her as a smile slowly appeared on his face. She narrowed her eyes on him, then back towards the room as her stomach fell. She pushed Jade and Lexine out of the way as she ran into the room.

"Wait!" She said as both Don and Leo stopped from picking up the needles. "They're not for you, they were for us. A different liquid for our different powers." She said in a long breath as she walked in and looked down at the needles she remembered seeing as he explained Ice to her. She shivered to the feeling.

"There has to be another serum in here. Something." Don said looking around the white room. Jacqueline looked fiercely around the room as she closed her eyes focusing on all the objects. Her thoughts always went back to Fiona and Lexine's worry. She tired to break out from their thoughts and tired to figure out how Jade did this.

Jade opened her eyes slowly as she stopped petting Lexine's hair. She picked her head up as she handed Lexi to Fiona.

"I'll be right back." She said with a smile as she ran towards the room. "What is it?" she asked as Jac looked towards her.

"I can do it!" She said irritated as she closed her eyes again.

"Let me, we don't have time for this." Jade said clasping her hand around Jac's. She growled as Jade threw her hand from hers as she was scolded. "Don't do that!"

"Let me do it!" She growled again as Jade threw her hands up.

"Fine! I'm giving you two minuets. Go." Jacqueline closed her eyes slowly from a glare as she shook the tension from her shoulders.

She tired to steady her thoughts as she went through the cabinets in the room looking for the right chemical, or the right mixture of them to help bring the boys back to their normal bodies.

She saw Stockman going through cabinets in the room as he mixed an assortment of different chemicals together. This was the poison they were hit with when they changed. She growled in frustration. She needed what would change them back. She could feel Stockman's mind racing with ideas to lie to them about a poison to kill off eight of them if they asked for him to tell them the antidote. She needed to figure this out.

She went inside his mind, pushing through random chemicals and poisons as she heard his voice echo the formula. She opened her eyes in a smile and ran over to a cabinet.

"Donnie, can you figure out this. I have no idea what it means." She said as she wrote down the formula that echoed through her mind on a piece of paper. She repeated it to herself so it was right. Donnie looked it over and furrowed his brow.

"This can't be it." He said looked at Jacqueline as her face dropped with disappointment.

"What? Why?" She asked looking down at what she had written even though it made no sense to her. Jade sighed in irritation as she pushed Jac out of the way.

"What does it mean?"

"Well, I don't know. But, I'm pretty sure."

"Well I am sure about it!" Jac snapped at him. "This is it Don."

"Just test it before we completely discard it." Leo said with a shrug. Donnie nodded his head.

"Good, let's get the hell out of here." Jade said walking out of the white room. Don put the piece of paper in his pants pocket and left the room with Leonardo. Jac stopped looking that the syringes on the cloth and sighed. She walked over to them as she picked one up looking at it.

"Jacqueline, lets go!" She heard Jade's call from the hallway. She jumped to a run and caught up with the others as they stood before Stockman.

He was hesitant to get up as Raphael stepped back from him. He looked around at all of them as their faces had the same expression.

"We run into you again for anything, don't have a second thought that we won't kill you right then and there." Raph said in low tone as he slipped his sais back into his belt strap.

"I-I assure you. You won't be seeing me any time soon." He said as he ran off through the halls. Raph smiled as he looked over at Jac.

"He's lying." Jacqueline and Jade said in unison.

"Do you two share thoughts now?" Donnie asked.

"No, just powers." They said again. They turned to one another in smiles.

"Aw! I want to share powers!" Fiona said in a pout.

"Yeah, alright wonder twin that's all we need you running off the walls and stuff. You do that already with your sugar highs." Jac said mussing around her chocolate brown hair on her head. She narrowed her eyes smoothing her hair out as Mikey put an arm around her shoulder.

"Ya know I think being invisible is the best power." He whispered as he leaned down closer to her face. She smiled and kissed him softly.


	22. Chapter 21

"I can't believe it bros! After all this time, the Shredder is dead! Finally! Like, just…gone!" Mikey exclaimed as they all walked through the streets. The sun was beginning to light the streets they walked down as the moon still shinned bright, but the sun was gradually winning.

Leonardo walked along as Jade walked beside him. She didn't reach out to hold his hand or touch him. She felt her stomach get queasy as his anger and disappointment in himself raged through his thoughts. How he stepped away from his honor for a moment to make that one and final strike into Saki's stomach. The way his life seeped out of his eyes as Leo looked down at him, blood slowly dripping from his blade.

She saw it replay over and over in his head as if they were her own thoughts. She looked over at him as his face was straight, no emotion, remorse, pain, sadness. Just, straight. She wanted to make him realize this was something good, not bad. He needed to kill the Shredder or they would have died. He kept his honor intact.

Michelangelo walked by Leo with a smile, shaking his shoulder from enthusiasm to his words. Raphael slapped his brother's hand as Mikey walked past him jumping into a back flip as he landed before his walking brothers. Fiona smiled watching him as they both giggled through the street. She jumped on Mikey's back as he hoisted her up more running ahead, her putting her arms out as if she was flying.

Jade smiled to herself. She was happy, they were free. Because of Leo, they were finally free. She sighed happily as she looked over her shoulder at Jacqueline who smiled at her older sister. They made eye contact as Jacqueline stuck her tongue out with a smile.

"_We're finally free Jackie."_ Jade said as she turned back around.

"_I know, it's great isn't it?"_

"_Would be…" _She said softly through her thoughts as she looked over at Leonardo.

They made their way back to the lair as Leonardo walked into Master Splinter's room. He slid the door shut almost silently and kneeled before his father.

"What's wrong with him?" Jacqueline asked quietly as Jade hugged her arms around herself. She shrugged her shoulders as she kept her stare on the door. "Well, whatever it is I'm sure it doesn't have to do with you." Jac said placing a firm yet caring hand on her sister's shoulder. Jade broke out of her stare and smiled at her.

"Thanks Jackie. But…" She sighed heavily looking back towards the door. "He's just so, I don't know. I feel bad for him. He's having a hard time dealing with the fact that he might have damaged his honor in doing what he did to Saki. It's not fair. Even after death that man is still tormenting him." She shook her head as she turned towards the stairs. She wiped a tear away as she made her way to his room.

She laid her back on his bed as the warmth of it consumed her body. She smiled slightly as the smell of it filling her senses as she took a deep breath. She couldn't image not waking up and having that smell around, having the warmth of his body next to hers. He was something she'd never experienced before and was different and couldn't get enough. She was always cautious when it came to matters of the heart, especially hers. But, with Leo it was different. He made her feel everything and anything she's ever wanted to in love. Safety, warmth, alive, head spinning, stomach turning, rollercoaster air lifting feeling that never faded. Seeing his eyes looking back into hers with so much passion and true meaning behind what he was saying to her. Never lies or misunderstanding just, truth.

"You have to understand Leonardo, what you did was something you needed to do. Your family was in danger. Your self was in danger. You had no other choice than to kill him."

"I know Sensei, but something Raphael said, right before." He sighed hanging his head. "He said this is exactly what he wants. But, I didn't care. I just wanted him to be dead and stop bringing so much pain to everyone around me. It seems like my whole life I have been running from this man because of what he has done or threatened to do. I couldn't…It's just, I didn't want it to go any further. I wanted it ended right there and then."

"My son, you have a very caring heart. You think about those around you and their well being. This trait is very noble and filled with honor. You should never be discouraged about you're lack of honor for doing such a noble and wise thing. He has been bringing pain into this home for years. He has had many lives and now that it is finally ended you should be celebrating with those around you instead of dwelling on the wrong deed you feel you did in your heart. Death is a part of life Leonardo. I have taught you boys this many times. You must embrace death then let it go along with all feelings of whatever they may be." Splinter said as Leonardo raised his head slowly to look into his father's eyes. "You have those around you that care deeply about you and will help you. However, if you do not ask for this help than you will never get it." He nodded his head slowly and got to his feet.

"Thank you Sensei."

"You're welcome my son."

Leonardo left his father's room as he walked into the main room. Michelangelo and Fiona were dancing to some thumping music in the corner as Raphael and Jacqueline watched from the couch with smiling faces. Jacqueline perched on Raphael's lap, as he held her body close to his.

Donatello and Lexine were in the lab as Donnie tried to figure out the formula Jacqueline had given him. Leonardo walked in as Lexi smiled at him weakly. She knew he was still feeling a little uneasy. She could feel his exhaustion from emotions and built up stamina from the seeming never ending day.

"Have you figured this out yet Don?" He asked as he leaned over his brother's shoulder. Donnie shook his head as the computer screen lit his face.

"No, something isn't adding up. Its right until towards the end and then it just repeats itself."

"Seems like his trying to run us in circles." Lexi added crossing her arms.

"Possible." Don sighed. He leaned back in his chair as Lexi massaged his shoulder gently. Leo smiled as started for the door.

"We should all get some rest." He said as Don nodded his head getting up from the chair.

Leonardo left the room as Raph and Jac were gone from the couch where now Fiona and Mikey sat. Fiona laying her head down, using Mikey's lap as a pillow. He pulled the blanket over her body as he smiled down at her running his hand slowly over her hair. She sighed happily in her half a sleep state, snuggling closer to his warmth.

"Night Mikey." Leo said as he climbed the stairs. Mikey gave his brother a head nod as a yawn cut him off from words. He laid his head back on the couch as it didn't take long for his exhaustion from the night's events to take over his tired body.

"I'll sleep down here Donnie, you can have your bed." Lexi said as she turned off his computer. He stood in the door way, stretching as he watched her lean over the chair and click the screen off. She turned with a smile as he smiled back.

"You had an emotional day and that kind of stress is bad for your back. It could cause numerous amounts of pain and muscle tension so you should have my bed." Donnie rambled as she walked towards him.

"Ok, but…Only if you can keep me company." She said as she watched her hand slowly glide down his arm lacing her fingers with his. She smiled lifting her eyes slowly until they met his. He felt his knees go weak, as he almost stumbled, holding onto the door panel with his other hand.

Sleep in the same bed with a girl? Never in a million years did he think this could ever happen to him. Ever! He smiled and nodded his head as his mind was too busy trying to steady his thoughts to form a constructed sentence. She smiled and walked past him, dragging him with her as they made their way to his bedroom.

She sat on the edge of his bed as he pressed his back against the door, closing it slowly shut behind him. He looked over at her as she smiled patting the space next to her. He took a breath as he released his grip from the door knob sitting next to her. She kept her smile on her face as she looked towards him putting her hand over his. She could feel the slight shake of it as she placed in hers.

"Don't be nervous Donnie." She said softly, as he swallowed hard to her voice trying to bring himself to look up at her from his stare on the floor. He clenched his eyes tight, before bringing his head up to look at her. Her eyes were soft and beautiful as her blonde hair curled slightly from the after effect of sweating earlier that evening.

She pushed herself up his bed, turning down the covers as she slipped between them. She lay back, pulling down her jeans as she threw them on the floor. He watched them land as he couldn't help but look at them wide eyed.

"I can't sleep in pants." She shrugged. He didn't blame her. This whole sleeping with clothes thing was new to him and uncomfortable so far. "You can get comfy Donnie, this is _your_ room after." She smiled. He sighed softly and lifted his shirt above his head tossing it on the floor with her pants as she smiled, running her eyes over his body quickly before he laid back down in a sigh. He kept his jeans on as she chuckled to herself looking down at him.

She wished he wasn't so shy around her. After everything they've been through together. She couldn't help but want to just… she wanted him. She wanted him to just forget about his shy qualities and just grab her and kiss her. Do something to show that he felt the same way about her.

Lately, she had been thinking that he hasn't reacted because he just doesn't want her. This has happened before, many times. She saw the sighs and they were extremely apparently in Donatello. He avoided eye contact if he could. He barely touched her. But, those times he did it was caring and filled with so much just emotion she couldn't help but push all her doubts away. He had to just be shy. Maybe she could fix that? She smirked slightly as she moved her hand down his side slowly. He squirmed and in a quick reaction grabbed her hand. She looked up at him as she saw goose bumps appear slowly over his skin.

"You're ticklish." She smirked taking her free hand and running it over the spot again. He twitched and moved away from her in reaction as she giggled slightly. He held both her hands now as she leaned down kissing his chest softly. His grip loosened for a moment as he regained thought back into his mind gripping them.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked clearing his throat as she slowly moved her nose down the side of his body. She smiled from his slight twitch again and kissed his skin once more.

"Donnie, do you like me?" She asked picking her head up. He looked down at her in pure confusion. Like her? Was she kidding! Not only was she beautiful, she was smart and beautiful. She was in his bed with him, and even though he was not a turtle like he had been before, she still was around him. She had told them when they first kissed that even if he was a turtle it wouldn't matter. That right there could have made him fly around the room with happiness.

"Of course I like you. My only worry is that you don't like me, the real me." He sighed softly. She smiled and kissed his lips softly. His hands went weak in hers as she lifted them above his head on his pillow, gripping them into the softness. She moved her body on his more as they kissed.

"I like you a lot, no matter what you may look like." She said softly, pulling away from his lips. "I want you to be comfortable around me. Trust me like I trust you. I trust you with my life Donatello. That's saying a lot." He nodded his head and sighed softly as she kissed his lips again.

Raphael laid his body along the length of Jacqueline's as he kissed slowly down the nape of her neck. Gliding his lips slowly over her bare shoulder as she smiled, closing her eyes as she let sounds of pure happiness leave her lips.

"Next time we split up, you wanna give me a heads up first?" Raph said against her ear as a smile appeared on her face.

"Life is more fun with surprises." She said as he pulled back looking at her.

"For who? You scared the shit outta me back there! I didn't know if you were ok, I didn't know if you needed my help. I was…"

"Worried?" She said with a smile as he sighed putting his head down on her shoulder.

"Yeah, somethin' like that."

"Huh, does this mean you've gone soft Raphael?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said looking back at her. "Just…don't get used to it."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." She said with a serious face as she leaned up and kissed him.

Leonardo sat on his bed with a soft sigh as Jade looked up at him from her stare on his ceiling. He put his katanas down under his bed as he lifted the shirt up over his head tossing it on the floor. Jade smiled as the candle light bounced along his toned back. She lifted her body up slowly from the mattress as she put her legs on either sides of him, pressing her chest against his back.

He looked over his shoulder taking her hands in his as they searched his body, moving slowly up to his chest. She kissed his shoulder blade softly, putting her forehead against his skin and breathing in his scent. It was the same as it was before. It was Leo and she felt her heart flutter, then her legs quiver to him running his strong hand along her thigh gripping it and pulling her into his body more.

"I'm not mad at you." He said softly.

"I know…" She said kissing his skin again. "I didn't think you were."

"When Hun said, I mean…I was looking for Raphael because I knew you could handle yourself. I will always protect you Jade, you know that right?" He asked as he turned towards her. She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Of course Leo, I know." He hung his head in a sigh as her smile slowly faded. "What is it?" He shook his head, lifting it up as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her body close to his. He pressed his lips tightly to hers as she kissed back, gripping her fingers into his biceps. He pulled away with a breath.

"I would do anything for you. I would die for you. I would go to any lengths to keep you safe. I want you to know that."

"I do Leo. I know, I would do the same for you." She smiled as his face didn't lighten. She could help but feel her heart beat start to race as he pressed his lips tightly to hers again. He put his body weight down on hers as he laid her back against his mattress.


	23. Chapter 22

Donatello shot up in his bed as a huge smiled of realization appeared on his face. Lexine was thrown off his body, as she snuggled close to him in her sleep. She clasped a hand around her face rubbing it from her hand smacking against it not moments before.

"I got it!" Donnie said throwing back the covers and jumping in his computer chair at the end of his bed. He turned on his computer and started clicking wildly on the keyboard. Lexine rubbed away sleep from her eyes as she tried to focus on what he was doing.

"Donnie it's three in the morning, what are you doing?" She asked in a sleep covered voice.

"You're not a morning person huh?" She shook her head slowly as he laid it back down at the foot of his bed. He smiled and returned his attention back to the screen. "If I explain this to you, will you actually listen or fall asleep."

"Yeah baby, I will completely listen to whatever it is you want to tell me with the fast clicking and stuff…" She grumbled into his mattress. He shook his head with a laugh as he brought us his DNA sample of his mutagenic gene.

"Ok, well. The formula Jac gave me wasn't wrong. It's just the parts were scrambled. The only way for that formula to work is if I move the last part and first part together making it fit perfectly back in place as our matching DNA when we first transformed. If I get this right it should turn us back to normal!" He said with excitement rolling through his mouth. She picked her head up slightly as his smiling face as he swung around in his chair.

"You got that in your sleep?"

"Yeah…Sorry about your face." He said rubbing it with his hand. She smiled and took it kissing the top of it softly.

"I'll live." She said sitting up and pulling him on to the bed with her. He fell in between her legs, kissing his lips softly. He held himself up, bracing his arms on either side of her.

Michelangelo woke up, as his neck cracked echoing throughout the living area in the lair. He groaned in pain as he looked down at Fiona on his lap sleeping soundly. He turned his head to work out the last kinks and lifted her head, slowly sliding onto his knees in front of the couch and placing her head softly back on the cushion. He smiled at her soft moans in sleep and kissed her on the forehead. A small smile went to her face as he slowly put his hands under her, pressing her tightly against his body. He lifted her up from the couch and walked to his more comfortable bed in his room.

He walked up the stairs slowly, being sure not to wake her passing his brother's rooms. His ninja technique came in handy because waking Raph up wasn't always a fun thing to experience. He went to his door as he sighed putting his head down seeing that it was closed. He pressed Fiona tighter against him as he tried to turn the doorknob with his "free hand". He felt her grip tighten around his shoulder as her eyes slowly opened. He let out a sigh of relief as she looked about her, noticing she was in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily as he smiled and put her on the floor. She stumbled a bit, holding onto him for support. He opened his door and picked her up again.

"Thanks babe, I was struggling with that for like five minuets." He smiled as he placed her on his bed. She nodded her head with a yawn as she pulled the covers over her snuggling into his soft mattress. He got in next to her putting his arms under his head. She put her head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek softly as she fell back to sleep. He slipped an arm around her, pulling her body as close to his as he could.

Jade tossed and turned in her sleep. She woke up in a breath, sitting up straight in Leonardo's bed. She looked over at him as the only thing that greeted her was the indent of his body in the sheets. She threw the covers from her, leaving his room as the lair was dark, darker than usual. She narrowed her eyes, walking slowly down the stairs as she noticed the television was still on, the main menu for Smokin' Aces ran in repetitive music.

She felt something then saw something move out to her left. It was quick and left a trace of glowing light where it once was. She followed it, down an alcove tracing her finger tips along the cold bricks of the hallway. The light seemed to go on forever, but she was so entranced by it she couldn't help but want to see where it led.

She could feel the cold sewer pipes as she entered the echoing shallow water outside the lair. She held her arms tightly around her body as the splashing in the distance caught her senses. She lifted her head, closing her eyes trying to focus on who it was. She felt him but he wasn't responsive to her. Just, there. She narrowed her eyes and started after the noise. It became faster paced as she pushed herself to move forward, using her powers as best she could to guide herself through the obstacles along the sewer floor.

She smelt the familiarity of incense waft through her senses as she came to a cross roads. She walked slowly towards the separation as she looked down towards a light. She started for it as she felt a steady hand on her shoulder. She turned towards it as Leonardo was behind her. She smiled to him as his face remained straight and showing no emotion that she could read. She removed her happy expression with a worried one as he stepped towards her. Something wasn't right, she stepped back with every one he brought forward.

She bumped into something, thinking it was a wall as hands wrapped around her waist. She turned around as Hun stood behind her wrapping his large hand around her delicate throat. She squirmed looking at Leo for help as he stood there with no remorse or sadness on his face. She went to scream as it was caught off by A Foot Ninja's katana's cold blade pressing against her lips. Her vision was caught off by a figure in black. A dark hood placed over their head as their bright eyes only shown through the darkness. She tried to swallow as Hun's grip only tightened. Her feet started to lift from the ground as she looked back towards Leo who was no longer there, only the figure in black.

She heard a familiar voice as she was turned around by Hun putting her in the direction. She saw Leonardo, her Leonardo being held back with katanas around him in the grasps of dozens of Foot Ninja. She called out for him as her voice vibrated with words but nothing was heard. All that left was silence. He looked scared and tried to break free as they stabbed a katana through his hard chest plate piercing the heart underneath. He fell back, holding the wound as dark crimson dripped from between his green, three fingers. She screamed louder, calling his name as nothing was heard but the echoing splash of his body falling into the sewer water around him. She kicked and squirmed to get free of Hun's hold as his face widened with a smile.

"It's okay June, I'm here now." She kept hearing Hun's voice say. He repeated it as it seemed to be lifting away from her. Slowly turning more familiar and warm. She held her throat as her eyes went back into her head. She kept hearing the voice echo through her mind as she felt arms around her biceps. "It's okay June I'm here now, I'm here. I'm right here."

"Jade… Jade! I'm right here!" She woke up gasping for air as Leonardo shook her arms to wake her. She had been moaning his name in an uncomfortable sleep, as her hands were cold as ice. She blinked wildly as she acted like she had just awoken from a comma. She put her hands on his arms as she looked back into his worried eyes.

"L-Leo…" She said softly as he nodded his head. She pulled his arms around her, as she held him close. She could feel his heart beating as she listening closely with him near. She gripped onto his warm body, pulling away and looking back into his life filled eyes.

"I'm right here, I didn't go anywhere." He said softly as a reassuring smile went to his face. He lowered his eyes to look directly into hers as she slowly nodded her head.

"I-It's was just a bad dream." She stammered as she put her head down.

"Usually these dreams of yours aren't just dreams." He said as she lifted her head slowly.

"It couldn't be anything but. I wouldn't let that happen to you."

"What happened to me?"

"You were killed by a figure in black. Their katana piercing your heart just as yours did with the Shredder." She said as her body started to shake with chills from the thought.

"The Shredder is dead."

"Hun isn't. The Foot aren't. Leo, we still have to finish this. Just because we killed one part doesn't mean the whole operation goes down with him. He wasn't the only person there. Hun was there, he helped. You said it yourself Saki was the brains but Hun was the brute strength. I mean, what if they get new brains. Stockman! He's still alive too! We have so many…." Leo grasped her face, pulling her rambling lips onto his as he kissed her deeply and filled with passion. As much as he could muster with all the swelling denial and anger raging through his body at the idea of it. He knew she was partly right, but he didn't want to believe it. Not yet, not now. He needed her to be calm.

He clasped his hands tightly around her back, pulling her body onto his as she straddled his lap. She moved her hands up his arms to the back of his head as his short choppy dirty blonde hair ran through her fingers. She stopped and pulled back away from his as she remembered her dream. This Leo stood and did nothing. She slid off his lap slowly as he looked at her confused.

"What…, are you…"

"Leo, you would protect me right?"

"Jade, forever. I promised you that…" He said moving closer to her as she tried not to cower away from his touch. "I would never let anything bad happen to you." She looked at him unsure as the candle light flicked across his beautiful face.

It was beautiful but not the face she wanted. She wanted the one she fell in love with back, her Leo. She wanted him back. She sighed looking down at his hands slowly moving across his bedding as she hesitated to reach towards him. She looked back up at him as his face was closer, close enough for her to see his eyes other than the shadows of them. He looked back into hers with so much emotional distress running through them, it made her heart break. She clenched her eyes shut as she put her hand over his. She felt their strong connection ripple through her senses as she let a soft sigh escape from her lips with relief. She opened her eyes slowly looking back into his eyes. Her Leo's eyes. She smiled closing her eyes once more and leaning forward with a soft kiss against his lips.

"Do you believe me?" He asked softly as she pulled away from his lips, her eyes remaining closed as her forehead rested against his strong shoulder. His voice was filled with so much warmth and love, familiarity and safety she smiled to herself. His stern, yet soft beautiful voice that slowly started to fade into her memory forever like an imprint. She clenched her eyes tightly trying to hold onto the feeling consuming her body. "Please tell me you do Jade." His voice quivered slightly to her name as she felt his head rest against hers.

"I believe you Leonardo." She said matching his pitch as she felt his chest give under hers with a breath. He wrapped his arms around her, sliding her body closer to his as she went willingly. He laid back on the mattress as she followed, laying in between his legs. She shifted, holding herself up so she could look down at him. He smiled looking up at her as he moved a piece of her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear.

He glided his hand down her bare shoulder, along her arm as goose bumps covered her skin from his rough palm sliding down her side, resting at her waist. The only thing covering them from one another was a thin sheet that wasn't tossed aside like his comforter. Her bare chest and upper body exposed as his abdomen and left leg were. She smiled, gliding her finger along the cut of his stomach, opening her palm and moving back up to his chest laying her head over his heart. He put his hand over hers as she put her head down with a sigh.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He said softly as she didn't look back at him. He leaned onto his elbows, cupping her face in his hand to move her face to focus on his. A small tear rolled down her cheek as he wiped it away. She looked into his eyes as they danced back and forth across hers. His sincere brown eyes that saw into every last inch of her soul as they impaled through hers.

She moved down pressing her lips into his forgetting all her pain and misery and falling deeply into him. His kiss leaving the sensation to cover her body with an unbelievable feeling she could only experience with him. She knew he wouldn't harm her, or let anyone cause harm to her. She would do the same for him, always. He pulled her body closer, rolling his on top of hers as they landed at the foot of his bed, their lips still clinging to one another's. The sheet ripped between them as he reached down for it from her moving her soft leg along his waist. Never again would she second guess him and his protection towards her.


	24. Chapter 23

"Have you gotten the sample?"

"Yes you Neanderthal. It wasn't that hard considering they are just a couple of…"

"Don't forget your place Dr. Stockman! We have been forced to live with the fact that we alone have to go on with this mission for his sake. I don't want to call that _girl_ in to do my job."

"That is what he asked of you if something was to happen! You're going against him? Not me. When he comes…"

"He's not! Just leave it to me and my Dragon's. We'll get this job done. Those little girls want to play, and then my Dragon's will beat them. I always win Stockman. Don't forget that!"

* * *

Donatello glued himself to the computer screen in his lab as Lexine paced impatiently behind him. He looked over their DNA as he tried to match the samples with the antidote that Jacqueline had seen in her vision. The other three brothers waited anxiously in the living area. 

"This is it guys." Donnie said walking out of the room with a vile in his hand. He smiled in achievement as Leixne followed behind him.

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah." Donnie said as Raphael eyed the red liquid. "I know it's not much to look at, but it's the effect that we want. Who wants to be first?"

"I nominate Mikey." Raph said pushing his little brother in front of him.

"Yeah dude, I'll totally go. This isn't gonna kill me right?"

"No, well…It shouldn't?" Donnie shrugged as Mikey winced following his brother into the lab. Everyone stood in front of the entryway as Mikey exited still in human form. Fiona frowned looking him up and down.

"Why didn't change back?"

"It'll take a few hours." Donnie said. "Raph, next?"

"Oldest first." Raph said looking over at Leo who shook his head.

"No, no. Be my guest." Leo said holding out his hand.

"Really Leo, I insist."

"Oh will you two man up! It's just a shot." Jac said shoving Raph. He glared at her as he went to the lab with Donnie.

* * *

"This is something that wasn't suspected." 

"What?"

"He's not responding. Flat lined."

"I told you. He's not coming back from this one."

"You seem too expected of this?"

"What are you saying?"

"You had something to do with this!"

"I had nothing to do with that _freak_ killing him. Sooner or later one of them was bound to snap."

"Then what about her?"

"She has no matters in this."

"We were told to send word if something such as this was to happen. She needs to take over here as well as in Japan. If not leaving it to be lead by someone else completely in either place. You have no say over this, only he…"

"And you have no say over anything but your labs and beakers! He is dead, as you were able to so scientifically discover." He said in low sarcastic tone. "This is not your concern. Do what you are paid for and I will do what I am paid for."

* * *

The next morning Jade woke up in the arm's of Leonardo. She smiled against his neck as her eyes slowly focused. She jumped back looking down at him as her smile widened. She shoved him as he woke up quickly grabbing her hand. She smiled taking his hand in hers as he looked down at it. 

"Whoa…I'm…"

"You again." She smiled kissing his olive green colored skin. He smiled back wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips deeply.

"Awesome!" Mikey said as they heard him run past Leo's room. Jade laughed getting from the bed as Leo followed. "Dude! You're you!" Mikey said as he threw his arms around his brother in a hug."

"Yeah Mikey, you're you too."

"I know isn't it great?!" He smiled jumping on the railing sliding down, flipping backwards as he landed in front of the couch.

* * *

She walked up the large stairwell of the Foot Headquarters. Her black hood over her head as her shoulders squared off, shifted back as her chest was brought out. Her straight walked lead her to Saki's office. She opened the door as she saw Hun sitting at the desk. He jumped back standing up and bowing before her. 

"Mistress. I did not know…"

"Save your shallow words for someone who is prepared to believe them. I was called here by a Foot Ninja. Their name I am not going to expose to you, however their rank was higher than you knew. This is not a place for you and your bumbling oafs to take care of this. This is the Foot's job now."

"I can promise you that my Dragon's will…"

"I don't care what your Dragons are capable of! You take orders from me now."

"This isn't Japan."

"The Foot belong to me, take orders from me, and fight for me. Not you." He glared at her as their shoulders brushed from him leaving the room. She sighed trying to steady her worked up breath and walked over to his desk. She looked over papers and saw DNA sample reports. She narrowed her eyes picking up the piece of paper. "They're still alive."

* * *

"We should go back to our place and fix it up. I mean since the Shredder is really dead this time we can stop being a bother to you guys." Lexine said as she sat on the arm of the couch. Her sisters all nodded as the now back to normal turtles disputed. 

"You're causing no bothers to anyone my child." Splinter said placing a paw on her shoulder. She smiled patting it.

"I understand Master, however we have a life to get back to."

"Not much different than the one we were livin'." Jacqueline said with narrowed eyes.

"Jackie, we have to go back up there sometime."

"Why?"

"Because, it's where we live. It's our home."

"This is our home too."

"Yes, but it is also theirs."

"Scared to move in with your boyfriend?" Jacqueline mocked with a smirk. Jade rolled her eyes as she stepped in between her feuding sisters.

"Hey, time out! Go to your corners." Jackie narrowed her eyes turning away towards the kitchen as Lexine went towards the lab. "Fe take Lex I'll handle Jac."

"For sure." Fiona said walking over towards Lexine who stood arms crossed. Jade sighed walking over towards Jac and Raph in the kitchen.

"Ok. Lexi is right…"

"She's not right! That home is nothing to us now! The surface is just a place! We live…" Jade clapped her hands loudly to quiet her sister.

"Hey! Let me finish." Jac crossed her arms and sighed. "Ok. She is right. _However_, so are you. This is our home now. Our old apartment has a lot of our belongings still and it is our own. This lair is theirs. I don't like being away from Leo anymore than you like being away from Raph, but their big boys. They can handle it."

"So you sayin' we go back?"

"We can still have sleepovers." Jade said trying to compromise. Jac sighed nodding her head.

"Fine."

"Good, let's gather our things. You guys can come help. It should be near dusk by now." Jade said towards Raph and looking over her shoulder at Leo who nodded.

"I agree. We need to go back to our lives and watching this city. I'm sure you both missed going out at two in the morning." Leo said eyeing his brother. Raph picked his head up with an arched eye ridge and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about Leo." Jac said walking past him as Raph followed.

The girls gathered their things as the day light seeped out of the streets above. They made their way to the surface as the turtles stayed behind them, hiding in the depths of the shadows. Fiona smiled to herself as she heard Mikey trip over a curb and fall into a dumpster.

"I'm ok." She heard his pained voice in the shadows. She giggled as she ran to catch up with her sisters.

Jade opened the front door to their building. It seemed run down since they last left it. They were the only people living in the certain building for some time, but it was always kept up. She frowned to the thought that they were the only ones doing the keeping up.

They put their things on the floor of their scattered apartment. Jade chewed on her cheek as she crossed her arms tightly weighing the things she had to get done in her head. There was so much cleaning and repairing. Donnie could help with that, and the rest could help with lifting. But still, their things even though they were just materials they still had been theirs and now, they were just broken parts.

Jacqueline stood next to her brooding sister as she nudged her shoulder. She walked to open the window for the boys as they went in one by one.

"Seems to look the way we left it." Donnie said evaluating the mess. Lexine smirked and nodded her head.

"Shouldn't take too long to clean." She shrugged.

"We have to get new locks." Jade said looking over her shoulder.

"We'll stay here tonight with you and you can get locks in the morning." Leonardo said looking around the living area. It was opened up, more so now since the couch had been turned over and their entertainment center was kicked in. He forced a smile over at Jade as she paid no attention. Her eyes darted across the room, behind her, to the left over her, tilting her head slightly to look up the stairs. She started to walk towards them as he followed her.

"Well, we might as well get started." Donnie said picking up some broken CD cases in the rug. Lexine smiled kneeling beside him and helping.

"I wonder if the vacuum still works?" Fiona said going into a hallway next to the kitchen. Mikey followed.

Jacqueline opened the fridge as her beers were where she left them. She looked behind her at Raph as he sat on a stool at the kitchen island counter. She smiled at him handing him a beer opening hers with her belt buckle. He smirked and used it as well.

"Maybe you should be helping?" Lexine said looking up at Jacqueline from the floor. Jacqueline dropped her smile looking at her little sister as she had her arms crossed.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna." Jac said taking Raph's hand. "I'll start upstairs." She said walking up the spiral staircase.

Leonardo helped Jade flip her mattress back on her bed. He took her covers and laid them over it. The scent wafting from them smelt faintly of lavender and roses. He smiled to himself as he took a breath in. The covers floated down to the mattress as he got a sight of her placing clothing back into her dresser, trying to put a draw back on its track. She grunted lightly as she slammed her shoulder forcing it back in place.

"Need help."

"No…I…Got it." She said slamming her shoulder with each word. Finally it popped back in as it slid forward. She smiled with a sigh standing up and pushing her hair out of her face and looking towards the broken glass of frames and pictures on her desk. Her computer had been smashed, but again just a material thing. She could always get more.

"So?" Leo said walking around the side of her bed and sitting on it as she stood in front of him. She smiled looking down at him as she ran her hand down his arm.

"This is my room."

"I see that."

"You're on my bed." She smirked.

"Yes, this would be the bed."

"Oh! I want to show you something!" She said getting on the bed and climbing over it. She leaned over the side sticking her head under the bed as he looked over his shoulder at her trying not to laugh. She picked herself back up as she was holding a photo album. She handed it to him. "I'm the blonde one." She said with a breath.

"Blonde?"

"Yeah…haha. Lexine and myself had blonde when we were younger and mine turned darker. This is us on Halloween. I was wonder women." She smiled looking at the picture.

"You guys look happy."

"We were." She sighed.

"Those are you parents."

"Yup."

"What happened to them?"

"Nothing. My mom lives in Boston still. She probably has like ten messages on our machine."

"Attentive daughters." Leo said looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled nudging him a bit.

"Yeah well, I've been distracted lately."

* * *

"I thought you said you weren't going to contact her?" 

"This was one of _his_ men's doing…"

"Dr. Stockman."

"Yes Mistress."

"I see no familiarities with those freaks in these boys."

"But the DNA is the same. You see I injected them with a poison not long ago and their bodies mutated." He said walking over to her as she stood before four metal tables.

"Handsome individuals." She said in a sideways glance.

"Whatever your means are of handsome." Dr. Stockman scoffed.

"And those girls, they're still alive?"

"Yes, they have taken a liking from what I've perceived of those freaks."

"Well, it won't be hard to change that." She smirked looking at a lifeless form on a medicine table. She traced her finger slowly along his bicep as his eyes opened. He sat up straight as she took a slow step away from him, putting her hand to her katana hilt. "Impressive."

"They have all the same attributes as them. No thing is left different."

"Besides maybe their Master." She smirked.

* * *

FINALLY! Writers block OVER! I got detained with my other writings as well. All lose knots will be tied. Keeeeppppp reading! 


	25. Chapter 24

Jade, Jacqueline, Lexine and Fiona stood on their roof top looking over towards the night as the smog covered skies hazed over head with the hint of rain in the wind. The summer wind blew through their hair as their bodies instantly felt cooler to the muggy tight feeling of having clothing against their sweat covered skin.

"Slow night for summer." Jade said crossing her arms over her chest as she scanned the streets. She closed her eyes slowly with a couple slow breaths before turning and seeing four figures on a roof top next to theirs. A smile went across her face as jump and landed before her.

"Ladies." Mikey winked at them before giving Fiona a hug. Jacqueline rolled her eyes walking over as Raph put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Red, how's it goin'?" He asked with a smirk on his face as she shoved him a bit. He caught her hand pulling her body into his.

"Why are you all still out?" Leonardo asked as Jade looked up at him confused.

"Because we're taking a break from out patrol earlier."

"Where'd you guys…" Mikey started as Leo held up his hand to quiet him.

"You did a patrol?"

"Yeah." Jade said stepping away from him crossing her arms. "Why? Was I not supposed to?"

"No."

"Well, excuse me for doing what I've always done Leonardo." She said narrowed her eyes slightly.

"There are still people…"

"Yeah? And we handle them once, we can handle them again. I'm not going to just be timid about this and hide away from stopping what I know I can. They're not out here and if they are then I say bring it. The quicker we get it done with the better."

"I like her more and more we hang out." Raph said looking down at Jacqueline who nodded her head.

"I'm rubbin' off on her."

"You could get killed." Leo said stepping closer to her.

"You could too." She said taking a step back. "You have no argument here Leonardo. Just because you're male you think that you are superior in your skills than I am?"

"I never said that." He sighed.

"Ok then. Why are you…"

"Because it's my nature to protect those who I care about." He said with irritation covering his words. Jade took another step back as he spat the words out to her. He put his head down, taking a deep breath in as he looked back up at her. "I don't want to worry about you." He said putting his hand out for her to take it. She hesitated at first but took a step towards him.

"Watching you two fight is like having our very own soap opera. I wish I had popcorn!" Fiona said as she held her hands over Mikey's, which were around her waist. Mikey smiled putting his head on her shoulder as he stood behind her.

"Why you so moody lately?" Jac asked as she hoisted herself up on the ledge. Jade glared at her crossing her arms.

"I'm not moody."

"You're pregnant!" Jac said as her jaw dropped. Jade's eyes widened as Leo look at back and forth at her and Jacqueline. Jade shook her head instantly as she turned to Leo moving her hands to motion no.

"No! Are you kidding me? No!" She said putting her hand to her head in a sigh.

"Well you two…"

"Shut it Fiona." Jade said pointing her finger towards her little sister.

"Well, it is apart of nature." Lexine added with a shrug. Jade rolled her eyes with an aggravated sigh before turning towards the fire escape. "She is moody." Lexine said looking over at Jacqueline as she nodded her head.

"Totally prego. Ah man….She's gonna get fat. That sucks." Jac said with a chuckle. "You don't get me pregnant!" She said turning towards Raph and pointing a finger at him. He shrugged.

"Believe me if Jade is moody I wouldn't dare see you on your bad side." Raph said with a raise eye ridge. Jac narrowed her eyes lighting a flame to her finger.

"You wanna see it right now fucker?" Raph smirked moving away from her slowly as he jumped a roof top. She narrowed her eyes running after him. "You can't run forever Raphael!"

Donnie and Lexine titled their heads slightly as they watched them take off on the roof tops. Lexine smirked pushing herself up on the ledge as she turned towards Donnie.

"Have you figured out what was wrong with that project you were working on?" Lexine asked as Donnie's face lit up.

"Yeah actually. I noticed that the wires were crossed at certain…"

"_Dorks_." Mikey said as he grabbed Fiona's hand and walked towards the fire escape.

"Where are you two going?" Leo asked as they crossed by his line of vision on the skyline ahead of him.

"Movie." Mikey shrugged. Fiona nodded her head with a smile.

"Not too late Mike, we have early training tomorrow."

"Dude, just talk to her."

"Thanks Mike, but I don't need advice on how to talk to my girlfriend."

"Uh huh. Yeah totally Leo, so your solution is to sit up here and brood while she is in her room dwelling?" Mikey said raising an eye ridge. Leo picked his head up slowly looking at his younger brother. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'm not brooding."

"Bro seriously, I've known you how long? You're brooding. You're broody Mc brooder-son alright. Now get down there and talk to her." Mikey said walking down the fire escape.

"Ya know for once. Mikey is right." Don said with a shrug. Leo rolled his eyes with a sigh as he walked over to Jade's fire escape outside her window.

He landed shaky on the platform as she looked up from her bed. He smirked, holding up his hand with a single wave as she got up from her bed and slid open her window. The AC billowed out of her apartment as Leo stepped in. It was a cooler climate, something more comfortable than outside. She crossed her arms as he slid the window shut, turning and looked at her. They both stood in silence for a moment for he sat on the edge of her bed.

He put out his hand for her to take it. She did as he pulled her body in between his legs, his face going against the softness of her chest. He could hear the steady beating of her heart as he pressed his cheek into the warm fabric. She sighed, running her hands slowly up and down his arms as he looked up at her.

"Sorry…" She said meeting his eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I keep having that dream." She sighed pulling away from him as she laid on her bed. He laid back next to her as he ran his hand along her soft hair slowly. "I just, it's getting annoying now. I know it can't be a vision it's too all over the place and everything seems dark and uncertain. In visions everything is clearer and more to the point. This is just my self conscience playing games with me and it's pissing me off." She said putting her hand to her forehead as she narrowed her eyes at her ceiling.

"Maybe you should meditate?" Leo suggested as she looked over at him.

"I suck at mediating. You know that."

"Well, you've only done it with me…"

"I get too distracted." She smirked running her hand up the length of his arm.

"Maybe you should try it with Master Splinter. He'll be able to walk you through your self conscience so you're more clear headed." She sat up and smiled at Leo, leaning in and kissing his lips softly.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." She said as Leo narrowed his eyes. "Geez, you still can't tell when I'm joking?" She said shoving him a bit. He caught her hand pulling her body up on his. She giggle trying to push his hands away as he barely had to try to keep them in place.

"Wow you suck at this." Leo said with a chuckle as Jade opened her mouth in offense. "See, and you can't tell when I'm joking."

"Mine are funny!"

"To whom?"

"Me." She smirked rolling away from him on her bed as she rolled herself on to her feet standing up and taking a stance. "C'mon ninja. Let's see what you got?"

"Last time you used powers. That's cheating." Leo said standing up slowly.

"No, you wanna see cheating?" She said walking towards him slowly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pressing her lips tightly against his. She opened her mouth on his as she slid her tongue past his lips messaging it and rolling it over his as she pulled away slowly. "That's cheating." She said in a smoky tone.

* * *

Raphael and Jacqueline stopped at the edge of a roof top, over looking an intersection. Cars beeped and sped by as the wind picked up. Jacqueline's deep red hair flowing behind her as Raphael's bandanna tussled along with it.

"Haven't done this in awhile." Jacqueline said trying to clear her voice of uncertainty.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"I know." She said looking over at him with a smile. "Still, Jade keeps warning me about the Foot and Hun, Purple Dragons…."

"We've handled them before babe, we can do it again."

"Would be nice to fight again." Jac smiled.

"You should of came out with me the other night. Some creep broke into this old music place. I thought it was just him." Raph shrugs. "I meet him in the back alleyway as he comes out with arms filled with CDs and money. I take him down pretty quick then about six other guys come out from behind me. Put up a pretty good fight, course I woulda done better if you were there." Raph said with a small smile coming to his face as he looked over at Jac. She smiled back nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah you would have." She snorted back a laugh as she jumped down from the ledge walking away from him. Raph rolled his eyes following her.

He stopped as he heard a small voice echo off the walls in the alleyway below. He walked back over to the ledge stepping up as he looked over the side. He saw a group of Purple Dragons up to something. He crouched down trying to hear what they were saying.

"What are you…"

"Shh…" he said turning back towards Jac as she ran over next to him. She looked down watching the group intently.

"I don't undastand why we hafta keep takin' ordas from that witch. She is bossier than that Shredder freak." One said as he slipped a black hood over his face. Foot Ninja outfit.

"Yeah, tell me 'bout it. She needs to go back to Japan." The other side as the others nodded their heads. Raph looked over at Jacqueline as she shrugged her shoulders.

"She?" Jac questioned as Raph shrugged his now. He looked back down at a slim black figure coming down the alley. The Dragon's stood straighter as she slipped a katana from her back pointing it towards one in the middle. She said nothing as they ran back into the darkness behind her. Raph's eyes widened as he slid off the ledge of the roof grabbing onto Jac's bicep. He put his hand over her mouth to quiet her as she tired to ask who it was. They jumped a couple roofs before Raph stopped looking around them.

"What, who was that?" Jac asked trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know, but it better not be who I think it is." He said still looking around as he grabbed her arm again. "C'mon, lets get you home."


	26. Chapter 25

"You're sure that's what you saw?" Leo asked as he put his katana strap on his back from the dojo wall. Raph nodded his head.

"Yeah Leo. It was dark, but I mean, I remember how she acts. It was weird. Realizin' it, even after all this time." Raph said as Leo folded his arms over his plastron.

"We should tell Master Splinter."

"Jade is in there." Raph sighed.

"Later then. He needs to know and we need to figure this out before it becomes too much." Leo said with his commanding tone. "Purple Dragons and Foot at once." He sighed running his hand over his head. "This isn't going to be pretty." He walked out of the dojo with Raph.

"Clear your mind my child." Splinter breathed as he kneeled in front of Jade in his candle lit room. She closed her eyes slowly, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth with slow, cautious breaths. He took her hands in his paws as he moved them in a slow circular motion. "Breath in all the good around you, pushing out the bad." She did as he said. "Find yourself in a place of contentment. Alone, in a place where your troubles and worries cannot find you." She went through her memories as they flashed through Splinter's mind eye. He saw her as a little girl, the age of at least sixteen. The wind from the ocean blowing across her face as a single tear ran down it. Boats ahead of her floating in mid-air before falling back to the waters surface. Turning around in the darkened city back drop with Foot surrounding her. The jolt of fear and awareness as they lunged towards her and her sisters. Trying to keep them away, and fight for them and not herself. The undeniable sense of honor running throughout her as she protects her family from the Foot, the Shredder.

Splinter opened his eyes slowly as Jade's were clenched shut. Her lips pressed together tightly as her hands clenched onto his paws. He put them together, placing her hands in one of his as he covered them with his other. She opened her eyes slowly as he patted his paw on top of her hand.

"They are not going to harm you again my child." He said in a calming tone. She put her head down as tears started to swell in her eyes. He placed his fury finger on her chin as he lifted it level to his. "Emotion, showing it, embracing it is not something to be ashamed of my dear. You hold something very powerful within you, love. Love for my sons and your family. You're heart will carry you through whatever battle you will face. You are not alone in this, never again with my sons to be there by your side. June does not rule you any longer, her linger spirit within you will be gone if you no longer wish to hold onto it." She nodded her head slowly taking in another breath. "Tell me of your dream so we can extinguish this flame of hate once and for all."

"So you saw Karai?"

"No lame brain I think I did. Now don't go runnin' your mouth." Raph said as he glared at Mikey.

"This is huge bro!"

"We know Mikey. Let's just see what happens." Leo said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him.

"Well, what are we gonna do? What if they go after the girls?" Mikey asked as his voice went higher with concern. Leo sighed and shook his head.

"Let's just wait it out. She hasn't come to us yet so we just need…"

Leonardo turned his head as Raphael ran to the entryway as Jacqueline stumbled in, holding onto her side. Lexine couldn't mange to hold her up any longer as her adrenaline was wearing off. Blood stained her clothing as Donatello ran from the kitchen to her side. He pushed Raphael out of the way as he looked down at Jacqueline, limp on the floor.

"What happened?" Raphael asked staring at his bleeding girlfriend. Lexine shook her head.

"I-I-I don't know. We were out, Purple Dragons surrounded us, then this woman, she just came out of no where and she said something about a plot and going on with some plan…I-I can't remember everything…" Lexine said shaking her head as she ran her blood coated hands through her blonde hair. Stands of her hair stuck to the thick blood as she tried to wipe it off on her jeans. "Oh Jesus, Donnie, help her…please tell me you can help her?"

Donnie looked up at Lexine as tears streamed down her face. He looked back down at Jacqueline as she coughed, wincing to the pain rushing through her body. Her chest felt like it was going to cave in. She reached out as she felt someone grab a tight hold onto her hand. She managed to tilt her head to look at Raphael gripping onto her as he looked behind him at someone. She felt the warming sensation of her sister's hug consume her body as she saw Jade's outline above her.

Jade closed her eyes slowly calming Jacqueline's pain with her mind as she kneeled down next to Raph. She ran her hand down her arm slowly as Jacqueline closed her eyes letting her head fall back against the concrete.

"She passed out." Donnie said as Raphael picked her up in his arms. Jade followed holding onto her sisters limp hand, running her fingers slowly over Jac's knuckles.

Raphael put her on the medicine table in the lab as Lexine covered her face with her hands trying to breath normally. Jade walked over, wrapping her arms around Lexi and pressing her head into her shoulder. She brushed her hands over Lexi's hair as she stuck to the parts knotted together with blood. She closed her eyes with a deep breath calming herself as she pushed Lexi out of the room.

"But I need to…"

"I'll come out if anything happens. Go."

"But Donnie…"

"He'll be fine."

"I need him." She says softly pleading with her eyes.

"He needs to concentrate right now. Go comfort your twin, _she_ needs _you_." Jade said gripping Lexine's shoulder as she slowly nodded her head leaving the lab. Don looked up at Jade as Raphael paced behind them. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing fatal. Just a flesh wound that needs to stop bleeding. She passed out from blood loss. Lexi must have had a long haul from where she was. Where was she?"

"She said something about going to a movie. I had to do the meditation thing with Splinter and Fiona wanted to stay in with Mikey. Lexine was the only one that would go with her. I didn't feel anything. I was too distracted by letting everything go in my head that it must have blocked out what was going on with our connection." Jade said shaking her head. "I could have prevented this!"

"No you couldn't of. You would have never made it in time, either way." Don said as he patched up Jacqueline's stomach. Don looked back down at the wound as he washed away the dried blood around it with disinfectant. "She must have just hit her to scare them off maybe? Give them a warning."

"That bitch better not touch her again." Raphael growled as he paced behind Jade. Jade turned around placing a hand on Raphael to steady him. He resisted at first, but she placed a firm hand down.

"She will get what is coming to her Raphael. Believe me." Jade said as her eyes faded off. Her looked turned intense as her eyes flashed purple. Raph furrowed his eye ridges as he looked at her lost expression.

"Jade…?"

"Dragons…" Jade said softly before looking up at Raphael and his uncertain glare. "Purple Dragons, circled them in an alleyway. They kept them off for a couple moments before Foot attacked. Then, Karai. She came and…She was trying to scare them. Jacqueline was protecting Lexine. She stepped in and Karai just ignored her burning flesh as Jac's flame burnt through her clothing. She sung her katana and Jacqueline moved in the way of Lexine. That explains the angle." Jade said as her eyes moved back and forth in thought. She slowly dropped her head down, turning around at her sister. "Idiot. You're too brave." She whispered softly, taking Jacqueline's hand and kissing it.

"That gave us our incentive." Donnie said looking up at Raph. He nodded his head once before leaving the lab.

He made a B line to Leonardo who leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his plastron as his hands gripped onto his biceps. His glare fixed on one spot on the floor. He heard Raph's pounding feet meet the concrete beside him as he lifted his head to meet his glare.

"Karai, the Dragons, the Foot. They did this. They made their move, now we make ours." Raphael said as Leonardo stared at his brother for a moment. He weighed the options in his head.

They did made the first move. Something he wished they waited on. He didn't want this happen so soon. It's only been a few weeks, almost a month this the Shredder's death. Everything was finally settling down in his life. He was in love with a beautiful girl that loved him back. He was content and happy, and now again…Karai. She comes back like an explosion in their lives. The first time Leo "killed" the Shredder, she came and fixed everything. He came back as soon as their connection was brought back.

She was always something he feared to face alone. She was seductive and dangerous and knew the honor and code of the Ninja. She was a Ninja and moved just as well, if not better than him and his brothers. Not combined. The Foot are too clumsy and stupid to have that kind of connection and Karai would never let them in on that kind of level.

He put his head down as he remember that night. It was cold as the wind blew over his moist, sweat covered skin. He had been fighting for hours and now, laid on his shell as Karai stood above him katana fiercely pointed at his throat. She met his eyes as they were fierce, glaring into his. He could feel them pierce the very last inch of his soul and his stomach twist and turned. He caught his breath in his throat as she pressed the tip of her blade against his skin. The cold metal felt welcoming, as he didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted it now. The groans and pained screams from his brothers to stop echoing in his ears, the harsh breathing he made that was echoing in his ears.

He wanted it to just stop, but she pulled back. She straightened herself up and extended her hand. He took it and got to his feet as their bodies brushed against one another. She dropped his hand as she looked behind him, then behind her seeing no one there.

"Go." Was all she said to him as he furrowed his brow and she was gone. Into the night's shadows like the Ninja that she was.

He could never understand why she spared him. Why she left him to tend to his wounded brothers. Why she offered him her hand and why she didn't push him away with disgust as their bodies grazed one another. He lifted his head meeting Raphael's stare as he nodded his head.

"I'm not waiting around this time." Leonardo said as he pushed himself off the counter and walked into the lab.

Jade leaned on the table as she sang softly to Jacqueline, running her over her brilliant red hair. She felt Leonardo's tension rolling off his body as she straighten herself turning towards his intense eyes.

"What is it?"

"They started something, and now we finish it."


	27. Chapter 26

"I'm going with you."

"I'm just going to get more pain killers for Jacqueline Leo, I'll be fine."

"They are out there. Do you not understand that? She will stop at nothing! She's worse than…"

"I think I can handle her." Jade scoffed as she walked up the stairs. Leonardo grabbed her arm and turned her around as she stumbled on a step falling on him.

"Will you just let go of your stupid pride for one second and listen to me?" He said shaking her a bit. She narrowed her eyes on his as she stood with her body pressed tightly against his.

"Fine. Then come with me. Either way, I'm going out and getting medicine for Jac." He let go of her arms as she smoothed out of shirt.

"Fine. C'mon." He said walking past her. She rolled her eyes following him as they made their way through the sewer pipes to a manhole. They climbed the latter as Jade went first feeling for anything around her. She felt a couple people passing by, but no threat. She pushed up and slid open the manhole cover as she peered her head out. The soft summer wind hit her face as she closed her eyes from the cooling feeling of her sweat on her forehead. She climbing up the latter as Leonardo followed. He jumped up to the nearest fire escape, climbing it to the roof top. That was his plan to followed Jade on the roof tops as she walked to a drug store.

She kept to alleyways for Leo's sake even though he insisted she stayed to the streets. She was stubborn and he couldn't tell her what to do from where he was now. If she did get into trouble he couldn't possible just jump down in the middle of the street with people around. At least this way they'd be secluded. Also, it'll be easier for her to use her powers. A smirk played at her lips as she thought about using her powers on Karai when she saw her as she entered the drug store. It smelt like a doctor's office as she went through the pain reliever isle.

Leonardo waited outside on the opposite roof top watching Jade walk back and forth in the isle, disappearing and reappearing in the window. He sighed to himself as he looked around, searching the streets and roof tops for anything. He'd feel something if something was going to happen; Jade would broadcast it onto him. He sighed as he positioned himself on the ledge of the roof top.

"What is taking so long?" He said under his breath.

He saw her smiled and thanked the cashier as she walked back onto the street. She looked both ways before running into the alleyway between the two buildings, one of which Leo was watching her from. He sighed in relief as she made her way to the nearest manhole cover.

Jade started walking a little faster than she like as she felt something from behind her, watching her. She knew Leo was around, she could feel him but she felt something else, something she couldn't grasp. Walking a little faster now she collided with someone dropping the bag of medicine. The guy picked it up for her with a smile as their eyes met. She furrowed her brow as they grasped onto her arms and pushed her into the nearest entryway of a building.

Leonardo stopped on the ledge of a roof top scanning the alleyway ahead of him for Jade as he caught up to her. She wasn't there, he could feel her anxious reaction to something he just couldn't see what. He growled slamming his fists down on the ledge and jumped another roof.

"Jade, they're after you. I'm so glad I finally found you!" He said as he grasped his lips around hers. She winced at first as confusion took over her senses. She searched their thoughts and found nothing coming back to her different. He felt right; it felt right, like him but something in her stomach kept screaming at her to run. He finally pulled away as she looked into his eyes. "Baby, we need to get out of here, we need to find the guys. Those things that you're with, they're not us. I'm Leo." He said as he looked at her uncertain reaction. She shook her head.

"No, Leo is…He turned back, a month ago….Leo wouldn't have taken this long to find me on the street." She pulled away from him and shook her head. "No, you're not…It's not…You're not Leo."

"I am." He said following her and trying to grab her hand. She narrowed her eyes pushing him away with her powers as she held him against a wall.

"No, you're not."

She was tackled from the side from a familiar roar of irritation as she focused on the man pinning her to the cold concrete.

"I think my brother is tryin' to tell you somethin'." The human form of Raphael said. She narrowed her eyes spitting in his face as she kicked him off of her pushing them both back with her powers. She ran down another alleyway as Donatello jumped out in front of her.

"Going somewhere_June_?" He asked with a cocky smirk as he leaned against his bo staff. She narrowed her eyes backing up slowly and turning around as Michelangelo spun his nunchakus beside him.

She shook her head as they all started to circle her. Leonardo stepped forward as she held him back, throwing her arm out towards him with an open palm. He smirked slightly as he was unable to move towards her anymore. She kept them in place turning around and running through the maze of alleyways that turned large approaching brick wall. She pressed her back against the cold bricks as they all stalked towards her. Her eyes raced furiously over them as Leonardo took out his katana that was strapped to his back.

"You can't hold us back forever Jade. We'll find you sooner or later." He said in a low voice as her body trembled to it. She closed her eyes pressing her head against the bricks, trying to clam her mind. She pushed her hand out again with a grunt as her eyes flashed violet. The boys fell back in the alleyway as she looked above her at the shimmering metal of a fire escape. She leaped up grasping onto the cold bars, pulling herself up and over them.

She looked down as they readjusted themselves, Leonardo locking eyes with her as a sinister smirk went across his face. She turned around climbing up to the roof as a chill came through her body and that ripple in her senses felt all too real. She chocked back tears as she turned around to run back to the lair over the roof tops.

Her scream echoed through the city as Leonardo grasped his arms around her. She had to adjust for a minuet before she calmed down and took him in.

"Leo…" She said softly before wrapping her arms around his shoulder as he stumbled back from her forceful hug. He patted her back slowly with a confused look on his face as she pulled back pressing her lips against his.

This kiss made her knees weak and body yearn for these lips and only these lips to touch hers again. The fake feeling that ran through her body before as put to shame from the one ranging through it now. She clenched her eyes tightly as he pulled her body closer to his, her chest pressing tightly against his before he loosened and let go.

"Where did you go? I was following you and then…"

"We need to leave." She said catching her breath.

"Let's go." He said as his voice changed to serious, taking her hand as they ran the roof tops back to the manhole they emerged from.

"Well, what the hell do we do now? We can't possible go back to her with nothin'." Raphael said as he fixed his clothing.

"Believe me, _she'll_ get something." Leonardo smirked as he saw Jade disappear on the roof tops.

* * *

"Wait…so you're tellin' me that they looked just like we did when we were humans." Raph said as Jade nodded her head for the third time. "Bullshit."

"I don't know how, but it's true. You tackled me, Donnie and Mikey both cornered me, I saw it. They were you, but not you, you, the human you." Jade said as she looked over the confused faces of the turtles and her sisters.

Jacqueline sat up with a wince from the couch as she positioned herself on the edge. She had been taking a good amount of pain killers, and Donnie patched up the wound perfectly. It was no just a matter of her dealing with the pain of moving.

"You saw this?" Jac asked as Jade nodded again. "There's two Raph's?" She said with a slight smirk. Jade rolled her eyes throwing a potato chip at her.

"Not the point Jacqueline!"

"Oh, of course. But, seriously…two?" Raphael rolled his eyes now as he tapped her in the back of the head as he sat on the arm of the couch. "Ow…"

"Thank you Raph." Jade said as Jac light a flame to her finger singeing his skin. He hissed as he put his hand over it.

"Stop doin' that!"

"Stop makin' me mad!"

"Because that's _so_ hard to do!" Raph spat back as he got up from the arm of the couch facing her. Jade threw another chip at them.

"Shut up and listen! Jesus, you two are like an old married couple." Jade said as she popped a chip in her mouth.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Mikey asked as Leo looked over at the pairs of eyes on him. He looked towards Jade as she looked back just as confused to the situation.

"We have to figure this out. Get to the source of what is…"

"Oh believe me I have a scar on my stomach to know who the source is. Bitch better be prepared for the next installment." Jac said crossing her arms.

"You're not ready to fight." Jade sighed.

"Fuck that. I am fighting if it kills me."

"It just might if you don't let yourself heal first."

"We can wait." Lexine suggested. "Let's just stay down here until Jac feels better than go top side. I mean, it should only take a day or two more for the stitches to come out." She shrugged as Jac nodded her head.

"Seriously, we can stay here then once this shit is done we go top side and burn a bitch." Jac smirked as she pounded fists with Raph.

"You can't take revenge out on…"

"Are you kiddin me? Fuck yeah I can, and damn straight I will! She cut me Jade! Cut me with a fuckin' katana! I'm not just gonna let that pass me by. I see her she's dead."

"If Jac doesn't finish it, I will." Raph added. "She's lucky she got away the first time."

"The first time?" Lexine asked as she looked from Raphael over to Donnie. He nodded his head.

"We encountered Karai once before. A while back, the first time we thought we killed the Shredder. They sent for her in Japan, where she runs the Foot there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Fiona interjected. "There is more than just the Foot here?"

"The Foot came from Japan and were brought here." Donnie shrugged. "Saki brought them here when he came to look for Yoshi."

"So what happened last time?" Lexine asked.

"We fought her from the Foot headquarters to about 5th street. Roof tops, running all the way. She took us there for a reason I guess? Foot waited for us to arrive and they attacked at once. I was stuck with Karai as they tired to beat off the Foot." Leo said as he nodded his head towards his brothers.

Jade looked at Leonardo's expression as he changed suddenly to mentioning her name. His eyes went confused, soft and then back to being angry. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she searched his thoughts. She saw the night playing out in his head.

The raw animalistic feeling he got as he fought off her katana with his own. The way she looked down at him as she was able to drop him on his shell. The way he looked at her as their bodies touched, her hand slowly sliding out from his. She felt the way his heart had leaped as he noticed she had disappeared, the perfect execution of the art of invisibility.

Leonardo looked over at Jade as she looked over towards Lexine. She saw her sisters eyes meet hers and furrowed her brow for a moment.

"_What is it?"_

"_Leo…Karai, they had a moment I guess you could call it."_

"_A moment?"_

"_I don't know I just read his mind and saw something, now I feel sick."_

"_Ok, well let's not over react this was a long time ago and they were most likely teenagers and you know how teenage boys are. I mean especially in their case. They never got contact with someone of the opposite sex until us."_

"_I suppose."_

"_Leo loves you."_

Jade smiled at her sister as Lexine nodded her head. Fiona crossed her arms nudging her twin as Lexi looked over at her.

"I want in." Fiona said looking over at Jade.

"I'll tell you later."

"Do you think you can go without changing for day or two?" Donnie asked the girls as they shrugged.

"If you don't mind the smell." Fiona said.

"You can still shower Fe." Jade said walking over to Jacqueline.

"Totally knew that." Fiona said as Jade looked over her shoulder with a smile. She kneeled down in front of Jacqueline as she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jade shrugged. Jac rolled her eyes leaning up with a wince as she went closer to her sister.

"What?" She asked again as Jade sighed. "See, knew it was somethin'." Jade looked up at her with a smile.

"_Leo, he…"_

"_I know, I heard."_

"_Oh yeah, you're getting better with that now huh?"_

"_Yeah. I saw something similar with that in Raph's head the other night. Before this happened. I'm with Lexine with this one. Leo loves you and wouldn't jeopardize somethin' with you for that bitch and if he does, he's an idiot and I'm pretty sure his family would disown him."_ Jade snorted back a laugh as Jacqueline started laughed too, holding her side.

"Ow…" She said as she leaned back against the couch.

"C'mon, my beds more comfortable than this thing." Raphael said as he came up from behind Jade. She moved out of the way as Raph slipped Jac in his arms, picking her up gently from the couch. She smirked as their eyes met and he hoisted her body up closer to his. She wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders as she felt his muscles felt under her palm, as he started for the stairs and up to his room.

Jade watched with a smile as she took Jac's seat on the couch. She watched Leo cross the room, as he picked his head up to the feel of her eyes on him. She avoid eye contact again as he sighed, going over to her.

"What?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked back taking her hand from over her mouth as she held her head up with her elbow.

"You keep avoiding eye contact, why?"

"You and Karai."

"What about us?" Jade raised her eyebrow as he used "us" to describe them.

"Nothing." She said turning her head away from him.

"Come with me." He said holding out his hand. She looked at it and up at him.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to fight down here." He said bluntly. She narrowed her eyes getting up from the couch without using his hand. He rolled his eyes as he followed her up the stairs to his room.

"Fight about what?" She said before he could even close the door.

"What did you see?"

"What?"

"I know you, you read something in my mind you didn't like now tell me what you saw."

"You and Karai. The way you looked at her, how she looked at you that stupid feeling you got in your chest as she disappeared. Something about being the perfect ninja?" Jade said using her hands in emphasis to how ridiculous it sounded to her. "If that's what you want, than fine. Go and get it. I'm not stopping you." Jade said crossing her arms.

"What I want?" He asked with a look of confusion on his face as he stepped towards her.

"Well, apparently you don't want a mutant with powers but some bitch ninja without honor that can just do little disappearing acts."

"I was sixteen." Leo sighed.

"So?"

"Do you know what happens to a sixteen year old?" He asked taking a step closer. "I had never been kissed until you kissed me. So think about what her looking at me the way she did, did to me then. It, at the time was something I never felt before, and yeah I got a feeling of something for her for a moment. It went away when I turned around and saw my brothers laying hurt and bleeding on the roof top around me. She did that to them, to my family and that feeling went away as quickly as it happened. You are all I could ever want." Jade smiled as Leo took a step closer to her.

She put her head down to the stupid idea of jealousy still lingering in the back of her mind. She was still in his, for all these years of him waiting for Karai to come back now she was. Leonardo had Jade now to have all his feelings be of her, all his attentiveness with his feelings to be with her.

Karai had been a lustful icon he used when he was younger, now he actually experienced it with Jade. She was able to give it to him when all Karai gave him was an idea of it. Jade smirked as Leo glided his hands slowly down her arms.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little jealous." She sighed. "I know you like Asian girls and…"

"Wait…what?" He said as a smirk went to his face.

"You like Asian girls….Donnie told me a while ago. You used to always find the most attractive girls to be of Asian ethnicity. It's ok." She shrugged. "I mean the way you were raised and since you have such a high respect for Japanese culture I could only image you'd like them." Leo chuckled as he pressed his lips against hers.

"I _love_ you." He said as his eyes met her. She smiled kissing him again.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to have to die my hair black." She said running her fingers through her long honey color hair. He smirked taking her hand and pulling her towards as she caught herself on his shoulder. Her lips landing on his as she smiled against them.

* * *

"You're very attentive lately." Jacqueline smiled as Raphael placed her soft on his bed. He raised an eye ridge to her as he took a step back crossing his arms.

"I don't hafta be."

"Yes you do, otherwise I'd kick your ass."

"No you wouldn't."

"Well, if I could actually move I would." She said with a shrug. He smirked sitting next to her as she ran her hand slowly down his arm. "You alright bud, you seem distracted?" He shrugged as he started to slide his knee pads off. She placed her head down on the pillow as she watched him. The way his muscles flexed to the pressure he applied to push them down, now moving to his elbow pads.

"I wasn't there." He sighed.

"You weren't where?" He looked at her as if she just said the most obscene thing imaginable. "What?" He motioned towards her stomach as she looked down to her side feeling the stitches slowly with her finger tips. "Oh."

"This wouldn't have happened."

"I'm alright."

"Yeah, but what if she went too far? What if someone pushed you and you fell more into the blade and…"

Jacqueline grabbed Raphael's arm pulling him on her as he caught himself on the pillow above her head. She placed her hand on the back of his neck as she forced his lips to go on hers. He pulled back slowly glaring at her as she wouldn't let go.

"You're not gonna distract me that easily." He said holding himself above her, making sure not to push down on her body too much.

"I could try somethin' else." She smirked as he leaned up. "Raph I'm fine."

"Not the point!"

"Yes it is the point! Yeah, you could have been there, yeah I could have died and yeah to a million other things that could have happened in my life but never did! This is one of them. I'm fine, I'm right here next to you and I'm not goin' anywhere. Believe me, you can't get rid of my that easily." She smirked as she tugged on his arm again as he resisted to lay back. "Stop bein' a stubborn ass and lay with me."

"You're needy when you're wounded." He said as he got on the other side of her near the brick wall. She smirked, pushing her body closer to his as he draped his arm over her stomach, laying his head on her shoulder. "I promise nothin' is gonna happen to you again." He said softly as she turned her head to look at him.

"Raph you don't…"

"Shut up. Yeah I do. Otherwise I'm gonna be killin' myself over this. I can't take it to have another damn thing happen to you and I ain't there to prevent it." He said leaning up on his elbow. She pulled him back down over her as her lips grazed against his.

"Thank you." She said softly as he pressed her lips against his. He held himself over her, able to push his lips down on hers deepening their kiss as she moved her hands to the back of his neck, gripping her finger tips into his shoulder muscles. She moaned softly, clenching her eyes tight as she moved her body to push up against his. He pulled away from her lips slowly looking down at her waist.

"You're gonna hurt yourself."

"It's wroth it." She smiled as he shook his head with a smile of his own kissing her again.


	28. Chapter 27

"Wait, so you're using us as bait?!" Lexine said looking at Donatello with her hands on her hips as Fiona stood behind her with her arms crossed. Michelangelo cowered behind Leonardo and Raphael as the two twins gave off death glares.

"Not, bait…persay…" Donnie corrected.

"Oh then enlighten me Donatello. What did you exactly mean by you're going to put myself and Fiona up there to lure the Foot near us. And those clones of yourself…are you kidding me? I could barely fight you off when we spar together now you want me to fight a clone?"

"You can use your powers." Donnie winced. "Lexi, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." He said getting up from his computer chair and grazing her arm. She stepped away from his hand in a huff and turned around.

Jade walked down the stairs from Raphael's room as she checked on Jacqueline. Lexine stormed passed her as Donatello ran up behind her.

"Guess what tweedle dee and tweedle dumb thought would be an excellent plan!" Lexine said as she passed Jade. Donatello gave a small nervous smile as he stopped a few steps behind her.

"What?" Jade asked trying to mask her amused face.

"They're using Fiona and myself as bait."

"Oh. Well, it'll…"

"WHAT?! You're agreeing to go along with this obscenely, unbelievable, maniacal, totally manipulative, and _sexiest_ plan?"

"It's not sexiest." Don said crossing his arms with a furrowed brow.

"Then you and Mikey do it."

"We have to keep watch incase anything happens."

"Because you have to be my night in shinning armor? _Sexiest_!" Lexine said storming off to Donnie's room.

"That's not what I… Lexi wait!" He said running to catch up her as his door slammed in his face. He placed his forehead against the thick wood as Jade walked over to him. "That went well." He sighed as he turned his head for Jade. She gave him a small smile and opened his door.

A screw driver flew at the door as Jade caught it with her powers. Donnie looked up at Lexine who glared back at him.

"A screw driver?" Jade asked as she let it fall to the floor.

"It wasn't gonna hit him, I have terrible aim."

"I think it's a good plan…" Lexine began to open her mouth as Jade help up a hand to stop her. "However, if you don't think that you and Fiona are up to doing it Jacqueline and myself can."

"No, it's not that I can't do it Jade." Lexine spat out with a snooty tone, crossing her arms. Jade arched her brow and crossed her own as her sister calmed her attitude. "Sorry…"

"Apologize to Donatello, and if you cannot do this that's fine. It's getting done either way. If you don't, than I know all that means is longer hours of training you on your powers to hone them better." Jade said with a lower more commanding tone than before. She walked past Donatello as he watched her walk down the stairs and shut his door.

"Whoa…sometimes it's like there's two Leo's."

"Well, there's more if you count the clones." Lexine shrugged. She gave a small smile as her and Donnie made eye contact. "I'm sorry…" She said walking over to him. He smiled as she put her small hand in his.

"It's ok. But, I want you to know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know…I was just being stupid about the whole thing." She shrugged. "It's probably better that Fiona and myself go up there. It'll let the stronger ones be our back up when we need them later on. If Jade and Jac go, they'll tire faster and leave us to finish and I don't think we're strong enough for that yet."

"I think you are." Donnie said pulling her closer to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"C'mon geek, we hafta finish the plan." Lexi said as she pulled away with a smirk.

"I'm the geek now? Who's the one that begged me to play Risk with her last night?" Lexine smirked turning around into him as she kissed his lips again.

"And won."

"See, more basis to why you are the geek and I am not." Donnie said as he followed her down the stairs.

"You two do it and make up yet?" Jac said as she walked out of Raph's room. Lexine threw a glare at her over her shoulder as Jac smirked. "I'm just saying if you got some maybe you wouldn't be so damn uptight."

"Then what's Leo's excuse?" Raph called with a chuckle from the kitchen.

"He's not nearly as uptight as he was." Jade smirked as Leo rolled his eyes walking away from the conversation. "Aw….I was just kidding champ!"

"Funny…really, I think my sides are splitting from laughing so hard." Leo said in a straight tone. Jade smiled as Jac sat next to her at the table.

"Feeling better?" She said handing her a bottle of water.

"I can move without waiting to set someone on fire." She shrugged twisting the cap off.

"Well…that was a wonderful picture to paint." Lexine said walking back into the lab.

"Whatever geek-zilla." Jac called as the lab door shut. "So we goin' out to get these crazy fucks or what?"

"You should eat something first."

"You should do this do that…" Jac said in a mocking voice to Jade's. "How 'bout I do what I fuckin' wanna and go up there and beat some skulls in until we get answers."

"Yeah, real good idea Jackie! And what happens if you're weak and can't fight them off any longer?" Jade said putting her hands on her hips.

"That's what I have Raph for."

"You want to go out and bust some skulls…" Jade said taking a plate with a sandwich on it and shoving it in front of Jacqueline. "You eat first."

* * *

The six made their way to the roof tops as Lexine and Fiona walked below. Jacqueline and Jade wore black clothing, with hoodies over their heads to hide their features. The turtles stay close together as they watched the girls below walk through the dingy alleyways.

"I don't see why we hafta be the bait….Just because we're younger." Fiona grumbled as she shoved her hands into her jean pockets.

"Just be cautious alright. These clones if they're really what Jade said they were, their just like the guys. Don't get persuaded, I know how you are with Mikey."

"What? How I am with Mikey? Have you _seen_ yourself with Donnatello? Talk about pukeville."

"Pukeville?" Lexine asked narrowing her eyes slightly at her sister's use of made up words.

"Yeah, like gross me out USA. C'mon watch a movie once in your…"

"Evening ladies." Michelangelo said as he leaned against a buildings brick wall. The motion detector light shined down on his blonde hair and perfectly fit body. His knee bent as he rested his foot on the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest. His muscles flexed through his short sleeve shirt, as his intense blue eyes sparkled with excitement as they landed on Fiona's. It was all Mikey, as Fiona felt her whole body tremble to the feeling.

"Whoa…talk about Déjà vu." Fiona whispered over to Lexine who took a stance as Michelangelo stalked towards them.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya babe. You know me, I wouldn't harm a fly." Michelangelo smirked as the girls shifted back. Lexine bumped into something as she turned around to Donatello holding his bo staff in front of him. She grabbed Fiona's arm and ran down a near by alleyway. "C'mon, we wanna play!" Michelangelo called after them. Donatello smirked as they took off in two different directions.

"Where'd they go?" Leo asked as he looked over at Jade. She closed her eyes and focused on her sister's breathing. Lights and bricks blurred around her as she glanced over her shoulder seeing the opening to the alleyway with yellow hazed motion detector light pooling in behind them getting further away.

"Around the corner, they're almost a block away now. Let's go." Jade said as she jumped the roof top trailing her sisters on the street. The turtles and Jacqueline followed close behind as Jade slide her converse against the concrete roofing to a ledge. She held out her arm to stop Jacqueline as she looked down at Raphael and Leonardo talking to three Foot Ninja. They disappeared with the shadows as Leonardo slid his katanas out from his leather strap.

"There's somethin' you don't see everyday." Jac whispered to Jade who nodded her head.

"Lexi and Fe are headed straight at them." Jade said as she looked off to her right, hearing her sisters fast approaching foot steps. She closed her eyes as the wind started to pick up around her.

"_Lexi, turn around_."

Lexine stopped short, putting her arm out to stop Fiona as her shoes slid on the slick grimy ground. Their breathing ragged, Lexine looked behind her seeing nothing but darkened alleyway. She looked above to see if she saw the guys around, but got nothing but smog covered skies. She sighed looking at Fiona who braced her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Go invisible. I'll try and find the others." Fiona nodded as she disappeared. Lexine took off in a flash, running up the side of the building as she flipped back landing on a roof top. Putting her arm out to balance herself on the ledge she smiled with accomplishment. "Need training my eye." She scoffed as she turned around. "Uh oh…" She said biting her lip as she faced a group of Foot Ninja. "This…isn't good…"

* * *

OK reasoning behind my cliffhanger ending! I barely ever do this but I've been watching TMNT the 2003 cartoon Shredder Strikes Back Volume 6 all night and just the way they have their hangers for their commercials is like amazing me to so! Just play the music in your head at the end of this and you'll totally get it! Next chapter comin' soon! 


	29. Chapter 28

Lexine looked behind her at the narrow alleyway below weighting the options in her head as the Foot before her unsheathed their katanas.

"Ok, there's running. You're good at that. Or…face them and fight." She grimaced at the second option and looked to her left, then to her right as she saw roof tops close enough to jump, no problem. She smirked as the Foot prepared themselves to attack. "Later boys." She winked as she took off in a flash going to her left. She flipped off the ledge and landed in a perfect, knee bent landing taking off in another flash.

Fiona walked through the dingy alleyways as she came to an opening noticing Raphael and Leonardo looking around them. She dropped her jaw in shock to how much they looked just like them. Their stances, their expressions, body language, everything screamed Raph and Leo. She shook her head as she tried to walk soundlessly past them focusing on everything around her.

"I don't see why we hafta wait here when we could just as easily be lookin' for them."

"Because that isn't a trap than it is?"

Fiona stopped and watched them talk to one another as she bumped into a trash lid next to her foot. She tensed as she saw Leo look directly at her. The way his eyes landed exactly on hers made her forget she was invisable. She froze as her heart started to race, she thought her heart beat alone could be heard echoing throughout the alleyway.

"You hear that?"

"Probably a cat or somethin'." Raphael shrugged.

"Or…" Leonardo smirked and started walking towards the trash lid. Fiona held her breath as Leonardo's body was close enough for her to brush again. She backed away slowly, being careful not to hit anything else as he kept coming towards her. "Fiona…you wouldn't be hiding on us would you?" She let out her breath she was certain she still was holding as Leonardo smiled grasping her by the neck.

Fiona's self cloaking went away as Raphael ran over to him. She grasped for air as Leonardo lifted her from the ground, her feet kicking out as her hands went to Leonardo's flexing wrists.

"It's not nice to play hide and seek." Leonardo said as Fiona chocked back air that tightened in her chest.

"Let her go." Leo said as Mikey stood next to him, his chucks already spinning at his sides. Leonardo smirked and dropped Fiona to the ground as he turned around facing his turtle self.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show their freak selfs." Leonardo said as he walked towards the turtles. Jade shifted nervously as Leo held her by his side, giving her a quick glance to reassure her she was safe. Mikey ran over to Fiona's as she grasped onto him, coughing and trying to catch her breath.

Jacqueline looked the human form of Raphael up and down with a smirk and she turned back to Raph beside her.

"Doesn't look anything like you, you're way better lookin'." She said as Raph smirked taking out his sais.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, I wouldn't want that freaks sloppy seconds anyways." Jacqueline snapped her head back towards the smiling Raphael as her hair went red, a fire ball in hand. "How's the stomach?" He said with a head nod. She growled tossing the fire ball at his head as he jumped back out of the way. "Nice try princess." He mocked as he crossed his arm leaning on a wall.

Jade put a hand on Jacqueline's arm to put it back to her side as the two men walked towards the group. They walked backwards as Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey took out their weapons holding them tight in their grasp. Jade looked over her sisters as she noticed one was missing. She looked at Donnie as his eyes danced over the group, noticed the same thing. She closed her eyes trying to focus as a gust of wind passed them, spinning Leonardo and Raphael out of the way, slamming their bodies into the brick walls. Jade smirked as Lexine stopped at the end of the alleyway breathing heavily.

"We have company." She said motioning towards the roof tops as Foot Ninja closed in on them.

Jade walked out from the group as Fiona created a force field around them. Wind started to whistle through the alleyway as Jade's hair wisped around her head. The turtle's bandannas picked up in the wind as their bodies slowly rose from the ground. Jade's eyes were closed as they opened, flashing a deep violet.

She fell to the ground as Leo rushed over to her, picking her head up as he looked around him at the calm New York skyline. They were on a roof top, with no Foot in sight. Jade picked her head up slowly as her vision spun the smog clouds over head. She closed her eyes again resting on Leo's shoulder as he picked her up.

"Manhole!" Donnie cried as he jumped down the fire escape. Lexine leaped off the side of the building, flipping and landing before Donnie made his way down. She smirked at him as he lifted the cover with his bo staff. "C'mon guys!" He called as Lexine dropped down first then himself.

"You ok?" Leo asked as Jade's eyes opened again.

"Haven't done that in awhile." She said in a low husky voice with a small smile going across her face. He smiled back kissing her forehead as he jumped down, still holding her in his arms.

* * *

"You let them get away again?!" Karai screamed at the four kneeling fit bodies before her. Leonardo lifted his head as she glared him.

"Mistress, we tired their powers are strong." Leonardo said with a wince as Karai walked over towards him. The other watched with grimace as she slapped him across the face.

"You under estimate those girls time and time again. I promise you, if I have to go out and finish your job you might as well let those turtles finish you off. I'm sure they'll be more merciful." She said walking back towards her desk. "Leave." She said as the boys got up slowly and bowed. "Not you Leonardo." She said as he stopped, turning around slowly. She smiled getting up from the desk. She slid her body against it as she pushed herself on it to sit, crossing her long slender legs. "Come here." He followed her order as he walked up the steps to her desk standing in front of her. She placed her hand on his red hand marked cheek, slowly sliding her finger tip down the side.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I will not fail you…" She put her finger to his lips as a smile went to her face.

"You will not Leonardo. The strong and honorable Leonardo." She smiled, sliding her finger down the side of his neck. He stood still as she gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling his body between her legs. "You belong to me now." She whispered as he nodded his head slowly.

* * *

"I can't believe how much they look like you, it's uncanny." Lexine said as sat on Donnie's desk rubbing her head. He nodded his slowly, with a concentrated look on his face, his finger tapping the end of his beak. She smirked sliding off the edge of the desk walking over to him. He didn't notice her standing in between his legs under her body brushed against his. "You're so serious." She said as he smiled sitting her on his lap.

"Just trying to figure this out is all."

"How about we take a break?" She smirked nuzzling her face against his neck.

"Break sounds good." He said softly as her lips clasped around the sensitive area on his neck.

"I swear if I see me again I'm gonna hurt me so bad." Mikey said as Fiona giggled to his angry disposition. She sat on the kitchen counter as Jade placed an ice pack around her neck.

"Damn you Leo." She said as she hissed in pain to the slightest pressure touching her bruised skin.

"What?" He said as she glared at him.

"Why do you hafta be so strong? Nearly ripped my throat out."

"_I_ didn't do anything." He corrected.

"Yeah but he's you, at least the human you, and either way you're strong, so stop it." She pouted as Mikey stood next to her.

"We have to figure this out. We can't keep going at them in the alleyways." Jade said as she placed Mikey's hand on the icepack around Fiona's neck.

"I just wanna get to that Karai bitch. I don't care about the guys." Jac said as she leaned against Raph as he leaned against the counter.

"I have a feeling that they're being used for a reason. Not just for their skills but, something else." Leo said as he crossed his arms. Jade nodded her head leaning against him.

"Like for us." Fiona spoke up.

"What?" Jac and Jade said in unison as they looked towards their little sister.

"Alright, I've read enough comic books in my time to know where this is going. The evil clone. They're gonna make us kill our guy. It's just how it's gonna be. Jade you're gonna go up against Leo, Jac against Raph, me and Mikey and Lexi and Don. It's just how it's gonna happen. It's gonna suck because they're so alike. But, I guess with the real you on our side we'll have a better chance…."

"Unless they distract us somehow?" Mikey jumped in.

"Yeah! With Karai! Oh man!" Fiona said as she turned towards Mikey.

"You two read way too many comics." Raph said as he raised an eye ridge.

"No, no. I think they might have a point." Leo said. "Keep going Mikey."

"Well, with Karai here Leo that'll distract you since the way you two left off years ago. The Foot will keep us three occupied-o, leaving the human us to fight the girls."

"But we know it's not the real you. I'll have no problem fighting the sorry excuse for Raph." Jac smirked as Raph nudged her. "Give that fucker sloppy seconds."

"Isn't this the part where Donnie is supposed to say "I hate to say it but Mikey is right?" I'm missing that!" Mikey said as he looked around the room.

"I think him and Lexi are occupied-o right now." Fiona smirked as she saw the lab's door closed.

"Gross." Mikey said shielding his eyes. Fiona chuckled as kissing him on the head.

"I think it's about damn time." Jac said.

"Yeah, poor brainica needed to get laid." Raph said snorting back a laugh.

* * *

"When these are done we will finally be able to take those freaks down for good." Stockman said as Karai walked across four metal tables.

"These better not fail me as your others did." She said fixing a steady gaze on Stockman as he shifted nervously.

"No Mistress. Our Foot Ninja and those four others will take care of those girls. Once they're lead here, we'll be able to go along with our plan." Stockman said as Hun nodded his head.

"Good. Hun, get your men to keep a watch out on every manhole cover in this city. When they come top side again I want them to be pushed to fight. Knock that girl out if you have to keep her from using her powers. I want them here, and I want them alive. Their demise will be mine."


	30. Chapter 29

"They're powers are nothing like before. I have made them better suiting so to speak." Stockman smiled as Karai looked over a report on her desk. She threw it back at him as she sat up from leaning.

"You are certain this will work then?"

"If the DNA sample I took is correct and it is." Stockman smiled brushing his nails against his lab coat. "Than it'll work."

"You have failed my Master many times before, and he was all too kind to you." Karai said as she walked towards Stockman, him taking a step back with everyone she brought forward. "Know that if you fail _me_, you will beg for his punishments back." Stockman stumbled back down the red carpeted steps as she walked down them.

* * *

"So, you two work out enough geek frustration to figure out a plan b?" Jacqueline asked from the couch as she heard the lab door creek open slowly. Raphael smirked at Jacqueline laid her legs over his lab, flipping pages in a magazine.

Lexine's face turned instantly red as she brushed the knots out of her golden yellow hair. Donatello brushed up behind her as he walked into the kitchen, running his hand slowly down the center of her back sending a shiver up her spine. She smiled as he looked over his shoulder at her. She started twisting her hair in her finger as she bit her lip with an uncountable smile.

Jacqueline leaned up looking at her from over the back of the couch as she took the magazine she was reading and threw it at her dumbstruck sister.

"Hey earth to Goldy Locks." Lexine jumped as the magazine made a _smack_ noise at her feet.

"What?" Lexine asked walking away from the lab.

"You two come up with plan b?"

"Yeah." Don said from the kitchen as he got two bottles of water from the fridge. He walked over to Lexine handing her one as his older brother watched him with a grin on his face. "What?" Don asked as Raph's grin went winder.

"Nothin'."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "About plan b." He started as Michelangelo and Fiona came down the stairs.

"They're alive! Oh thank god! I was getting worried bro! I mean going at it for that long without food and water? You're a trooper!" Mikey said as Fiona nudged him. Jac and Raph both covered their laughter with coughing as they got up from the couch.

"As I was saying!" Donnie said over the laughter. "Plan b, we wanna go up there and end this or what?" He asked crossing his arms as Lexine followed. Raph and Jac silenced their laughing as Raph nudged Mikey to do the same. "Good."

"Wait dude, where's Jade and Leo?"

"Meditating." Jac said rolling her eyes as she pointed towards the dojo.

"Concentrate." Leo said as she sighed with his eyes closed as Jade shifted against him.

"I'm trying." She said back with a whine to her tone.

"Not hard enough. Just clear your mind. Slow even breaths. Like mine. That's why I put you in front of me. Move your chest with mine." Leo said as he pulled Jade's body closer to his. She sighed, her eyes remaining closed as he took her hands in his, lifting them to her side. He slowly moved his hand along her naked arm and down the soft fabric of her side as she left out a giggle. "Jade."

"Then don't tickle me."

"I wasn't…" She sighed stepping away from him and turning around, pressing her backside against him. "What are you doing?"

"This worked better last time." She said closing her eyes. He opened his eyes as he looked down at her, her eyes remaining closed as he moved his hand slowly up her side again, with the back of his fingers under her arms as he let her hand fall into his. She relaxed her shoulders against him as he felt her breathing become steadier. She was calm. He closed his eyes as he lifted her hands with his above her head, than back down slowly letting out a breath.

She followed as her arms were in his control. She smirked to herself as she pressed her back against him more, self consciously swaying her hips as she shifted her weight. She could feel his muscle flex against her arms as he moved them back up, having to bend his arm's for his hands to hand on hers. She could feel the raise and fall of his chest against her back as his steady breathing grazed gentle over her ear. She loved his calm, but she wasn't as clear as she knew he was. His could fall into that so easily that it took him only mere seconds. She had been trying for days. She shifted again against him as he grasped onto her hands.

"Concentrate." He whispered, more of a command this time as she felt her body tingle from the pressure he applied on her hands and the tone of voice he used.

"It's hard with you." She whispered back. He sighed as he opened his mind back up to her as she turned to face him. She looked down at his hands in hers and slowly up his arms, his strong shoulders, landing on his eyes as a smile went across her face.

"What?" He asked as she slowly slid her hands up the length of his arms, sliding them over his shoulders as she pressed her body against his. She shrugged as he tried not to smile, pushing away the feeling he was giving her. "We need to practice this or you're never going to get it. It'll help with your powers, I just want you to be ready when..."

"Hey are you two done? Donnie came up with another plan." Mikey asked as he walked into the dojo. Leo nodded his head as Jade sighed stepping away from him. Mikey eyed them both before leaving the dojo as Leo grasped Jade's hand, pulling her body back into his. She caught herself on his chest as he pressed his lips against hers. She smiled, kissing him back.

"Ready when what?" She asked as he started to walk towards the door.

"Karai is powerful."

"So am I." Jade smirked as she walked passed him into the main room in the lair.

"So here's what I'm thinking." Donnie said as they all stood at the kitchen table. "If Mikey and Fiona are right about the whole evil twin thing than we should just go along with that. We've all sparred with one another during training we know our tactics and moves. If they're cloned from us than they should think like us in the way of our fighting styles."

"Whatever, I just wanna take down that skinny bitch and end this once and for all." Jac said slamming her fists on the table.

"So we split up?" Jade asked as Donnie nodded his head.

"I don't like that." Leo said crossing his arms.

"Well, the girls will be fine, they're powers are way better than when we first met them."

"Yeah, c'mon Leo we can take care of ourselves." Jac said punching his arm lightly. He looked over at her with an arched eye ridge.

"I think we should stay together and fight as a team."

"I think that's what they're expecting. But if we make a trap for them to have them fall into us seeking them out we'll have the upper hand." Donnie said with a shrug.

"He's got a point Leo." Raph said crossing his arms and walking over to his older brother. Leo sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine, but as soon as it becomes too much we regroup."

"Got it!" Mikey said as he jumped down from the counter. Lexine nodded as Jacqueline smirked shaking her Jade's shoulder.

"Awesome!" She said as her and Fiona made their way to the stairs. The others followed as Leo and Jade lagged behind them.

"You sure about this?" He asked as she nodded her head.

"Piece of cake." She said catching up with the others.

* * *

"It shouldn't take too long for you two to be found." Leo said as Jade and Jacqueline made their way to the surface. "Lexine and Fiona are gonna be about two blocks away. That'll give us a chance to spread them out." Jade smiled giving Leo a hug as she started to climb the ladder. Jacqueline looked over at Raph as he gave her a head nod. She smirked giving him one back as she climbed up after her sister.

Jade slid open the manhole cover and stepped onto the damp pavement. She held her hand out for Jacqueline as she pulled herself up.

"Now we wait." Jade said as Jac closed the cover.

"Shouldn't take too…" Jade snapped her head up as Jac followed the direction as she saw Foot Ninja circle the roof tops around them. "…Long." Jac said with an arched brow.

"Run." Jade said as she took off down an alleyway.

"Hey I thought we stayed to fight!" Jac called after.

"Run you idiot!" Jade called back as her voice echoed through the alleyway. Jac rolled her eyes in aggravation as she ran in an opposite direction of her sister.

She could hear the pounding of a dozen feet behind her as she stopped, sliding over the slick pavement as she turned to run down another alleyway. She lost her way through a maze as she ran into a dead end, slamming her fists against the bricks.

"Fuck, damnit, son of a bitch!" She screamed as she turned back to Foot closing in around her.

The Foot stopped as they opened up a space in the middle of them. She pressed her back as tightly as she could against the bricks, looking around her for an out but saw nothing, not even a fire escape. She cursed under her breath, lifting her head up slowly as she saw the outline of a woman coming through the space between the Foot. She narrowed her eyes creating a fire ball in her hand as the outline slowly stepped into the light before her.

Jacqueline's heart stopped as she registered what she was seeing. The eyes that cut through hers as Jacqueline slowly widened them. Her breathing started to quicken as panic set in, clenching her hand tightly as the fire ball extinguished in her hand. The smile on the woman's face made Jacqueline's body shiver and look away.

"Hello _dear_ sister."

* * *

I'm gettin good at these cliffhangers huh?! 


	31. Chapter 30

Jade turned around as she noticed Foot gaining on her. She closed her eyes using her powers to levitate up to the roof tops. The Foot ran into the alleyway wall she climbed as they looked up at her. She smiled down at them with a wave as her feet landed soundly on the roof tops ledge.

She took off, jumping alley gaps and over heating ducts as she came to an intersection. She looked around the streets for Jacqueline. She narrowed her eyes, closing them as she searched her sister's thoughts.

Jade's eyes snapped open quickly as she felt Jacqueline's rage and uncertainty take control of her body. Her hands started to tremble with her sisters as she tried to create another fire ball. Jade took a steady breath as she jumped down from the roof top she was on, landing and taking off in a run towards her sister.

Leonardo and his brothers stood with Lexine and Fiona on the ledge of a roof top as they waited for a sigh of anything. Lexine tried to concentrate as she searched for her sisters, for any slight ripple of danger within their connection. All she could hear was her twin's rambling thoughts as she stood next to her chewing on her bottom lip. Lexi slowly opened her eyes, turning her head towards Fiona as she stood for a moment before looking back at her.

"What?" She asked as Lexine rolled her eyes trying to concentrate again.

"We shouldn't have let them do this alone." Raph said as he paced the roof top like a caged animal. Leo looked behind him at his hot headed brother with a sigh.

"Raph, I'd feel something if…."

"If what? Leo…?" Raph asked stepped off from the ledge and walking up to his brother. Leo narrowed his eyes looking off in another direction.

"Oh no…" Lexine said as she took off towards the direction Leo was looking.

"C'mon!" Leo said as Raph jumped to follow. Fiona, Donnie and Mikey all came up behind them as they jumped over roof tops. Lexine slowed her pace just enough for her to be made out in the distance.

Jade slid into the alleyway she felt the trembling sensation rolling off of Jacqueline. She saw Foot Ninja's standing in a line as she heard the familiar, heart stopping voice become more present in her ears. She clenched her eyes shut not willing to believe it as she used her powers to shove the Foot out of her way, pinning them hard against the walls beside her.

"Leave my sister alone." Jade growled as she saw Jacqueline gasping for air, her feet kicking wildly out feet above the ground.

June turned towards her, eyes black as she dropped Jacqueline to the pavement. Jacqueline gasped for breath, clenching her hand around her neck as June smiled, turning her full attention towards Jade.

"Jade." June said with a smile clasping her hands together. Jade returned it.

"Bitch." She said dropping her smile with the word.

"Cute." A smile went to June's face as she looked above seeing Leonardo appear with his bandanna flowing perfectly behind his head in the wind. "I see you still lowered yourself to be with that freak." She said as she slowly brought her gaze down to Jade.

"How did this happen?"

"Cloning is an amazing thing." June smirked. She started circling Jade as she fell into her stance.

"You were created." Jade asked crossing her arms as June circled her from behind.

"You created me my dear. I was merely brought back to life."

Jacqueline slid her back up the wall as she stood looking above her at the turtles as Raphael flipped down a fire escape landing in front of her and giving her a lift to get back up it as Leonardo dropped down in front of Jade.

"Hi hunny, I missed you." June said with a smirked as she threw her hand out towards his having his body slam against the alleyway wall. Jade watched as she tried to move to help him. "Aww…What's the matter Jade? I thought I didn't own you? I thought you were more powerful without me? HA! Poor little misunderstood Jade. I was your power! I was your thrive to become everything and more! Now looket you, pathetic! You can't even…"

Jade clenched her teeth and pushed June's hold away from her with a gush of wind that threw her body back against a dumpster. Jade fell to her knees as she caught her breath, slowing raising back to her feet.

"You were saying bitch?" June was slow to get up as her body left an indent on the metal she was thrown against. Jade turned around as Raph helped Leo to his feet. "C'mon." Jade said as she jumped up, grasping the bars of a fire escape and hoisting herself up and over to the platform. She dropped the ladder for her sisters as Jacqueline climbed from Lexine giving her a boost. Fiona was next as Lexine ran up the side of the building landing next to Jade.

The two sisters looked around them as they saw Foot Ninja circling the roof tops. The bright moon illuminated their shadows as Lexine's breathing started to quicken. Jade put a hand on her sister's shoulder to calm her.

The others made their way to the roof as the turtles took a stance around the girls. Jacqueline and Jade looked towards one another with a nod as they took off in different directions. Leo and Raph both tried to stop them as Lexi flipped backwards landing on the neighboring roof top.

"Catch me if ya can ninja losers!" Fiona said as she went invisible taking off straight ahead and she slid down a fire escape railing. She landed bracing herself as she stumbled a bit trying to hold back her excitement. "Ah man too bad Mikey did see that!" She said as she looked behind her to Foot jumping down in the alleyway. "Uh oh." She said as she ran through the street.

The turtles stopped the Foot that came in their direction after the girls, each taking their own corner of the roof top.

Raphael jumped in the air as his leg sung around smacking two Foot Ninja across the face with his power kick landing and stabbing another in the gut as he landed on a knee. He flipped forward kicking another in the stomach as he used that was momentum to flip backwards again spinning his sais as they pointed behind him, stabbing two more Foot as they fell with grunts.

Leonardo unsheathed his katanas as he spun them around his body in a graceful, deadly motion. He stepped back out of the way as a Foot katana sung at him, stopping it with his blade as he ducked from another. He pushed the blade from his own with a grunt as he twisted his wrist in a circle as his hilt followed, circling the blade at his side as he stopped in, pointing it behind him as he stabbed a Foot in the chest as they came at him from behind. He pulled it out quickly, using his other katana to stop another incoming blow as he pushed them away, jumping and roundhouse kicking them in the face. As their body fell he followed it with his blade stabbing them until he felt his sword his cement. He kicked behind him, twisting his body to kick with his other foot as the Ninja attacking fell back.

Donatello spun his bo staff around him as he knocked out five Foot around him at once. He flipped backwards as he sung the end of his stick, smacking it across other Foot's face as they stumbled back, landing on Raphael's sai. He shoved the dead Foot's body off his blade as Donnie used his bo as a pole vault kicking out at a Foot coming up from behind Raph.

Michelangelo spun his nunchakus over his head as he went down on a knee hitting the Foot in front of him and behind him across the face. He jumped up kicking them with a spin kick as he flipped backwards, landing on his hands and flipping again as he twisted his chucks to the side of him, knocking down two more Foot. Leonardo flipped over next to his little brother as he swiped his katana blade across the chest of another attacking Foot.

Jade looked behind her with a smirk as she saw only a small amount of Foot tailing her. Their planned work. She and her sisters were able to get away. She turned her attention back towards the alleyway in front of her as she collided with a body. Hard and unmovable she fell back on the ground looking up as his arms were crossed tight over his chest. His dark eyes glaring into hers. He leaned down and picked her up by her tank top as her feet came off the ground. She never knew the full strength Leonardo possessed but seeing as though she was being lifted by his human evil form, by one arm she shuttered to the thought of ever crossing him.

"Hey baby." She smirked as he growled throwing her body against the wall next to him. She used her powers to stop her body from slamming into it as she landed gracefully on the ground. He narrowed his eyes as he walked over to her. She smirked holding out her hand to stop him. "That's far enough." She said as he walked towards him, lifting his body from the ground.

Jacqueline turned a corner as she felt arms grasped around her shoulders, slamming her body into a wall in a dimly lit alleyway. All she could hear was his husky laugh, she smirked herself at how it sent a shiver up her spine. Even if it wasn't her Raph, that laugh was still something else.

"How's it goin' red?" She asked as he heard him lunge towards her. She moved out of the way as she lit the alleyway with a flame. "There, now we can see each other's pretty faces." She said as her smile dropped, tossing the ball of flame towards him.

He flipped out of the way as the fire ball created a black mark next to his head. She smirked as another one appeared in her palm. He stood up slowly as he ran down the alleyway.

"C'mon Raphie, I kiss and make up!" She cried after him before smirking and following the sound of his feet pounding ahead of her.

Fiona moved carefully down the alleyways of New York City. She tired to move her feet as quietly as she could. She was nervous, she knew all those times she went up against Mikey he went easy on her. She never knew his real skill until she saw him fighting Foot Ninja and the thought of that made her shutter. He was strong, stronger than her by a long shot. She needed to wait it out, stay invisible until she saw one of her sisters.

She gasped back a breath as she heard a familiar whisteling coming down the alleyway in front of her. Michelangelo walked by, with his hands shoved in his pockets as he looked down every alleyway, moving his graze to the roof tops. He stopped his whisteling as he stopped in front of Fiona. Her heart beat picked up as he walked towards her. She backed up as he stopped shaking his head and continuing down the alleyway. She let out a sigh of relief as he ran back pointing his finger at her.

"HA! I knew it. Show yourself!" He said looking around the seemingly empty alleyway. Fiona didn't move as he rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I don't get why I hafta be the one to find the invisible girl. That's like trying to find the depth in the Emperor's dialog" Fiona clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle a laugh from his Mikey disposition. He was a clone after all. He eyed the empty alleyway slowly as he sighed again. "Ah man…" He grumbled as he walked back down the alleyway. Fiona walked to the end as he watched Michelangelo walk into the street. She followed him for a little ways as he turned around every now and again.

Lexine ran like a flash over the roof tops as she dropped down to the alleyways below. She heard a thud from behind her as she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She turned around quickly as her speed was still wearing off seeing Donatello spin his bo staff and brace it over his shoulders.

"Hey beautiful." He smirked as she smirked backing up.

"Hey yourself." She said as his smile went wider. She stopped as he stopped. They looked at one another for a moment before Lexine took off in another flash. Donatello shifted quickly as he saw the direction she was headed. He sighed, using his bo staff to help him up to a fire escape, following her from the roof tops.

The Foot Ninja were getting fewer and fewer on the roof as the turtles fought. Their strained grunts and ragged breathing shown through their last few kicks and punches. Leo braced his arms as two Foot pushed down on his katanas with their own. His arms shook from him pushing his muscles to work, as their blades made a beautiful noise from metal sliding against metal. He took a breath as he went at them again.

Raphael tossed a Foot over his shoulder as he stabbed another in the stomach, using his blade to fling them over his shoulder. He kicked out his foot at another charging one as he braced his leg. The Foot fell back from the wind getting knocked out of them as Donatello slammed the end of his bo staff against their windpipe.

A fire ball exploded in the air as the guys looked at it, tucking and rolled out of the way as they all landed together. Mikey landing on Leo as he helped his little brother to regain his balance. They all looked towards the roof tops as a woman's silhouette as her hair blew with the wind to the side. She walked slowly over as her shadow was relived.

"Hey baby. I thought we'd play a little catch." Jacqueline said as Raphael narrowed his eyes on hers. They were all black as fire ball appeared in her palm.

"This…can't be good." Donnie said as his brother's slowly got to their feet. Jacqueline smile disappeared as she tossed the fireball at the turtles.

* * *

damn this bitch is long!! that stockman is an evil evil guy huh? Yeah...totally. More to come! I'm on a mother fuckin' role bitches!!! Hold on tight this shit is about to get bumpy! woot woot!

hahaha...wow...Sorry...


	32. Chapter 31

They all leaped out of the way as Donnie fell over the ledge, using his bo staff to catch himself on a fire escape. Mikey caught himself on a clothes line as he flipped back onto the fire escape Don landed on, pulling his brother up.

Leonardo leaped over the gap on another roof as his shell slid against the cement. He watched as Raphael flipped sideways out of the way, covering his head from the explosion on the roof he just jumped from.

Raphael slowly got to his feet as Jacqueline walked towards him. Her hair was a bright red as another flame went to her palm. He tilted his head slightly at the look of her. She wore a bright red, shinning corset that pushed everything up and made them more pronounced. Her black pants were tight to her body, as her red heels made a _clack_ noise against the cement. Her hair was a wild, curled around mess on her head making her look animalistic and crazed as she stepped out from the smoke.

Raphael shook his head trying to remember that this wasn't _his_ Jacqueline. Her dark eyes landed on his as she aimed the fireball at him. He drove out of its way again, landing on his hands and flipped forward on his feet as she narrowed her eyes on him. Her walk even made him stumble a bit as her hips swayed back and forth from her shoes. That noise he could do without, he thought as he rolled his eyes as she tossed another ball of fire at him.

Leonardo put his hand to his head as he looked over the next roof at Raphael who jumped back, dodging Jacqueline's blows. He leaned up as a black shoe landed on his shoulder the sharp heel digging into his skin as it pushed him back down. He moved his eyes slowly up her black pants to her face as June stood in front of him, waving her hand with a smirk.

"Miss me baby?" She said as he backed up slowly. She walked towards him as her black eyes locked on his. "You're only making this harder on yourself baby. Why don't you just give in? Join us even. I mean, you can have me if you want me, anytime you want me, anyway you want me." She said as her walked towards him. His body stopped as his shell pressed against a heating duct. She smiled placing her hand over his masked eyes as he tensed. She soothed over his thoughts over, holding him where he stood.

Jade ran back from where she came as she felt her Leonardo's connection slowly breaking away from her. She fell forward in the dingy alleyway, holding her head as she slammed her fist against the pavement. She clenched her teeth letting out a low scream, pushing herself back to her feet as she ran back to the roof.

Jacqueline looked behind her as Raphael disappeared. She stopped slowly, turning around as she felt her sisters scream, coming out through her own throat. She clasped a hand around her neck as she ran back towards the roof where she knew the guys where.

"Sh…" June said as he could feel her breath against his beak. She removed her hand from his vision as Karai stood before him. He narrowed his eyes, his muscles flexing his arms as he tried to move his arms finding out he was still held in place. "I can be anyone you want me to be." June said as she took the form of Karai. She ran her hand up Leo's arm slowly as his breathing started to shutter to what he was feeling and seeing. He shook his head clenching his eyes shut tightly as she ran her finger tip slowly along the top of his plastron.

"Stop it." He said through clenched teeth, opening his eyes to glare into hers. She smiled, leaning in and kissing his skin above his shell.

"You don't really want me to…"

Jade pushed herself up to the roof tops from a fire escape, only a few blocks away from where the fighting took place. She ran seeing an explosion in the distance as she closed her eyes trying to concentrate.

"_Get back to the roof, the guys need us." _She said through her thoughts as Lexine stopped, pivoting her body as she ran back from where she was going. She shoved Donatello over as he fell back against a heating duct, catching himself with his bo staff. Fiona looked up as she noticed Jade jump a roof top over head. She looked ahead of her at Michelangelo with a sigh, turning around and following her sister through the alleyways.

Leonardo closed his eyes trying to deny it, get his senses back as she forced them away again.

"You know you want me Leonardo." He opened his eyes again as June's voice slowly faded become Karai's lustful, broken English. He swallowed hard as she pressed her lips against his. He tired to move his arms as she put them around her small delicate back. The fabric felt soft against his palms as he screamed in his head for him to stop. The feeling of her lips against his felt wrong, and made him push himself more to be let free from this spell she cast over him.

Jade slid on the roofing as her body stopped dead in its tracks. Her heart dropped to the floor as her knees did as well. The sounds of everything around her muffled as she tried to blink away the tears in her eyes. She couldn't be seeing really what was happening. This couldn't possible by her Leonardo kissing Karai. She dared not take a step closer as she backed away instead.

June smirked with Karai's lips as she pulled away slowly from Leonardo's, taking a look over her shoulder as she saw Jade's back, running to help Raphael.

Leonardo pulled away, moving his mouth out from under hers as she smiled placing a hand on his cheek and tapping it twice before slapping him. As his face turned back towards her she saw June again. She smoothed out of honey colored hair taking a step back from Leo as he still couldn't move from his hold. She straightened out her cerulean colored corset as she walked away from him.

He let out a breath as he fell to the ground. He got back to his feet instantly as he looked at the roof top before him watching Jade extinguish every fire ball the same her way.

"Hey bitch." They heard Jac's voice say from behind the evil Jacqueline as she turned, getting a fire ball to the face as her body flew back against a brick roof entrance. "Get your own hobbie." Raphael smiled as he saw his Jacqueline, her hair a wild red mess on her head as her black ribbed tank top was torn on the sides, wet with sweat and her jeans with holes over her knees and thigh, and red ratty old converse on her feet.

"You're beautiful." He sighed as she raised an eyebrow to him, helping him to his feet.

"Gee thanks Red, I'll be sure to remember than when we're not dead. So…shall we?" She said as she motioned for the fire escape. Jade smirked as she ran over the ledge seeing Fiona running around the corner.

Fiona looked up as Donnie and Mikey dropped down around her. She took a stance as she noticed they were turtles and threw her arms around Mikey's shoulders.

"Hi babe." He smiled as she clenched him tighter.

Lexi jumped the roof as Jade turned around seeing her helping Jac with Raphael as she looked the roof tops around her searching for something. Jade narrowed her eyes as she saw Leonardo over the next roof top. She felt her stomach twist as she remember the kiss that she witnessed between someone that was bringing this kind of pain upon her family, with the only guy in her life to ever bring her happiness. She clenched her eyes tight looking away from him as he landed on the roof top next to Raphael.

He stumbled a bit with his landing as Lexi rushed over to steady him. She gave him a weak smile as his face was paler than usual. His skin seemed clammy as his eyes weren't steady on hers. She put her hands on his face as he straightened himself out.

* * *

"We can't let them get away." Jacqueline said as she smoothed out of corset. June smiled as she nodded her head. 

"We won't. Gather those sorry excuse for males. This will be over as soon as the sun breaks." June said with a smirk on her face as Jacqueline followed her down an alleyway.

June closed her eyes as she steadied her breathing, the wind picking up in the alleyway as Jacqueline stood close, trying to calm her hair back on her head.

She appeared before Leonardo as he leaned against an entrance way to a building. He looked up at her for a moment before straightening himself out. Jacqueline looked around as she noticed Raphael coming out from behind a corner. She smirked stalking towards him as he backed up slowly, pressing his back against the wall.

"You two don't understand the meaning of get this job done correctly do you?" She asked as Raphael narrowed his eyes on her black ones.

"I don't see you with any prizes in your arms." He said motioning towards her. She lit a flame to her finger as June stopped her extinguishing it.

"You can't ever leave a man to do a woman's job." She smirked as Leonardo crossed his arms over his chest. "You two find them and bring them to the headquarters. If am find myself there before you, with my mission done before yours…." She sighed softly picking her head up in an even glare. "Be thankful that it is Karai you are answering to. Go."

* * *

"Ok, so there's an evil you, and now June is back? But I thought she was apart of your split personality?" Donnie asked as he leaned himself against a dumpster. 

"Well, I guess if you clone me, June can be brought out since the clone itself is in a vunerable state." Jade shrugged.

"That's true. Why aren't there clones of us?" Lexine asked as Jac shrugged.

"Your powers weren't useful to them?" Jade shrugged as well. Lexi opened her mouth in offense as Jac smirked.

"Yeah geek-zilla I guess kid flash isn't all its cracked up to be."

"Lexine is a valued member of this team and this family. Now can it!" Jade snapped as Jac widened her eyes.

"Sorry. Geez…"

"We can't keep running away from this. We have to find a way to get to the headquarters without being brought there." Jade said as she paced in front of her sisters. Leonardo watched her intently as she never once looked up at him. His stomach twisted as he felt his heart sink further and further down.

"Well, what do you think Leo?" Donnie asked as his brother lifted his head from his glare on the ground.

"About what?" He asked with a melancholy tone. Donnie furrowed his brow as Mikey took a step closer.

"You alright bro?"

"Fine." He said shortly as he pushed himself off the wall he leaned against. He paced behind his brothers as Raphael watched him over his shoulder.

"I should go. I'm the most powerful out of all of us. Maybe not the strongest but I doubt I'll be brute strength to help me in the battle I'm going to go up against." Jade said as she stopped looking around at everyone, except Leonardo. He picked his head up from his pace as he narrowed his eyes on her avoiding ones.

"No." He said as she ignored him completely.

"I think that either way, you'll all be safe and that's what matters. If I need you, you can back me up, but I should at least go in first."

"No." Leo said against stepping closer to her. She looked behind her at Jacqueline ignoring him once again.

"If you and I take on our clones, we can go in first, that way the guys can get in and back us up with the Foot." Jade said as Jac darted her eyes from her sisters to Leo's. Jac put up her hands.

"I'm not gettin' in the middle of anythin'." Jac said as she stepped away from Jade.

"What are you talking about?" Jade said rolling her eyes as she felt Leonardo's arm grasped around her bicep. She narrowed her eyes on him tugging her arm back as he reached for her again. She held him back as he stopped, putting his arm down.

"Don't touch me Leonardo." She said slowly as she walked past him. "I'm going to the Foot. Are you with me or without me?" She asked as her sisters hesitated. The boys looked towards Leo as he watched Jade turn the corner with out another word.

* * *

OOOHHH SNAP! shit is going down YO! What's Jade going to do when she goes up against the Foot Ninja Headquarters alone? Is she going alone? Are the brothers ever going to find out what the hell is wrong with their fearless leader? Will Leo ever shake the feeling of Karai's horrible kiss? Will I ever stop leaving cheesy author's notes at the end of these?! 

yeah...most likely NOT! I'm excited to see what happens next? Are you? You totally should be!! I apologize blame the makers of red bull for these horrible caffine induced rambles at the end of my stories. Really, not my fault. I promise. It's like crack! Have you ever had a red bull??? Crack!

See the purple button with the submit words on it. You should totally do that, it'll make people happy! rainbows and butterflies will go all around you in a wonderful ecstasy of beautiful and fantastic feelings of things and stuff...um...yeah totally comment!


	33. Chapter 32

Leonardo watched Jade's body turn the corner down the alleyway as he thought he could physically feel his heart break in two. He had no idea why she was acting with such hostility towards him. She couldn't have seen the kiss she was a roof top away and even so she should know the circumstances before jumping to conclusions. She should _know _he loves her. He narrowed his eyes slightly to the bold move on her part as he felt a shove on his shoulder. He turned around seeing Jacqueline glaring at him with red eyes. She lit a flame to her fingers as he backed away slowly.

"Go after her dumbass!" She said as he hesitated she lifted her finger higher as he stepped back.

"Alright. We need to go together. She's not doing this alone. We're going to the Foot and…"

"Oh, you're going there." June said appearing on the opposite side of the alleyway. Everyone turned to look at her as she held them in place. "No Jade here to stop me? Pity. What happened Romeo, you two get into a fight?" She smirked as Foot Ninja appeared behind her. They walked slowly over to the turtles and sisters grabbing a tight grasped around their arms.

Jade shoved her hands into her pockets repeating the image in her head of what she saw like a broken record. She could feel the anger and frustration swell within her as she kept seeing Karai's face and her lips pressed against Leo's. His hands wrapped around her back. How could he does this to her? After what they talked about, it didn't make any sense. Lying, deceit, it wasn't Leonardo. She clenched her eyes placing her hand out as she felt dizzy, bracing herself against a wall.

She rubbed her temples as she looked up at Foot Ninja surrounding her over the roof tops. She looked towards the alleyways on either side of her as the evil clones of the guys came out, showing off their weapons. She took another quick look around her as she sighed. She tired to focus on where she sisters were but her mind was clouded.

She cursed herself for not listening to Leonardo for meditating, then feeling sick of the mention to his name. She furrowed her brow dropping to her knees as human Leonardo came out of the shadows placing the tip of his katana blade to her chin. He lifted her face up to meet his eyes as steams streamed down her cheeks.

"If you ever wanna see your beloved sisters and turtle freaks again, you'll follow me without any powers or complications." He said as she nodded her head slowly getting to her feet. He smirked pulling her body close to his as he gripped her bicep a little too tightly. She hissed to the pain as he smiled wider dragging her down the alleyway.

She entered the Foot Headquarters seeing her sisters kept in the middle of the room with the guys standing by their sides, katanas from the Foot pointed all around them. She saw June with a welcoming sickening smile across her face as she walked up to Jade. The evil clone of Leonardo threw her to the ground as she fell willingly. She had no fight left in her, just the slightest feeling of her connection with her sisters to keep her from even moving. She slowly looked up at June as knelt down positing Jade to sit up.

"Welcome beautiful." She said as she punching her across the face. Jade fell, catching herself with her hand as she spit up blood from biting down on her cheek. She noticed Jac shift as a katana pressed against her skin. Jade held her hand up to stop her sister from causing harm to herself.

"_It's not worth it Jackie. I can handle this._"

"_Fuck that! Looket you!_"

"_I'm fine."_

"Yeah Jackie. She's fine. Leave it to big sis to kiss all your problems away. What problems do we have this time poor, sad, Jade?" June said as she kicked Jade in the stomach. She winced couching slightly as she fell on her side. June went to kick her again.

"Enough!" A voice yelled from the stairway as Jade struggled to lift her head to see Karai walking down the stairs. She shifted her gaze to Leonardo who kept his eyes on Karai, narrowed slightly. Her stomach grew sicker, twisting and lurching forward as she watched her walk towards him.

Karai smiled towards at Leonardo, walking down the line as she stopped for a second looking into his eyes, narrowed on hers. She lifted her hand gliding it down his face as he moved it harshly from her touch. Foot Ninja grasped his arms around his shell tighter making him lean into her.

"To her feet." Karai said as Foot Ninja ran over towards Jade pulling her up to her feet as she tried her best to not go limp in their arms. She winced to the feeling of her stomach moving from the harsh kick. "Bring her here." She said as the Foot dragged Jade's body closer to Karai and Leo. Jade looked at her sisters, avoiding eye contact with Leo.

Karai lifted her finger to Jade's lip, wiping off the blood that smudged across it. She smiled as Jade kept her eyes narrowed, feeling a sinking feeling take over her senses. She tried to focus, get her strength back but felt nothing, numbness come back to her. Karai wiped Jade's blood away with a red silk cloth she kept in her pocket.

"She's rather beautiful Leonardo." Karai said tilting her head with a smile admiring Jade as Jade looked away with a scowl. "Shame I wasn't able to get to you sooner." She said turning her attention back towards Leo as she ran her finger down his plastron. Jade lurched towards Karai as Foot kept her back twisting her arms as she fell to her knees with a whimper of pain.

Leo clenched his eyes tightly as he tried to push away what was happen. He opened them staring at the beautiful Asian inspired lights on the ceiling. He steadied his breathed, clenching his eyes shut again as he heard Jade whimper once again in pain.

"Enough." Karai said walking away from Leonardo, tossing the silk fabric to the floor. The Foot stepped away from Jade, her sisters and the turtles as the Foot backed up against the walls. Jade rubbed her arms as Jac ran to her side, followed by Fiona and Lexine helping their sister to her feet. "Now we finish what I started all those years ago on that roof top." Karai said with her back towards them as June smirked stepping forward, along with evil clone of Jacqueline with a flame already prepared in her hand. The clones of the guys stepped in, taking their weapons in their hands and falling into their stances. The turtles followed with their weapons as Jade and Jac narrowed their eyes on their clones.

"Who do you want?" Jac asked over towards her sister as Jade smirked.

"You take Flames. I can handle summertime." Jade said wiping the blood from her lip with the back of her hand as she straightened herself out, fixing her shirt.

Jacqueline's clone stepped forward as Jade did, her eyes turning a bright purple as Jacqueline threw a flame out towards her. Jade stopped walking, looking towards the flame coming at her as she opened her hand controlled it in her palm, letting the fire extinguish and steam off her flesh.

"Nice try bitch, but it's time for the big girls to play." Jade said as she threw her arm out towards Jacqueline's body. It flew back against the marble wall, as she shook her head, struggling to her feet. Jac laughed pounding her fist with her sister as June crossed her arms in amusement.

"Impressive." She said with a smug look as Jade smiled back. "So we're not broken anymore? You can actually work through your pathetic demeanor to_fight_?" June said her voice rising in anger as her eyes turned black. Jade smirked as her eyes went dark purple, feeling her strength and sister's connection rush back within her, filling her body with power. She smiled with a breath nodding her head.

The guys waited and watched their human clones stand before them. Leonardo shifted his glance towards Karai as she stood, arms crossed on the top steps.

"We've all sparred with each other, years of training." Leo said over to his brothers. They nodded keeping their attention locked on their clones. "Mikey take Donnie, Raphael you take me, Donnie you take Raph." Leo looked over at Lexi and Fiona as they stood clenching their fists. "Lexi, take Mikey. Fiona, try and find a way for us to get outta here." The girls nodded as Lexi ran up beside Donnie with a smile, dropping into a stance.

"Who are you gonna take fearless?" Raph said never moving his eyes from Leonardo's clone. Leo smirked taking off in a swift moment as he flipped onto the steps. His human clone tried to get to him as Raph threw a sai, to stop him.

"You were chosen by the wrong turtle pal." Raph smirked as the human clone of his brother narrowed his eyes slipping his katanas from their hold. Raph took his other sai with a smile, as they started to circle one another.

Mikey braced his nunchakus as Donatello sung his bo staff down. He pushed the wood away with his metal chains as his brother's evil clone spun his staff around, in a swift movement. Mikey flipped back out of the way as he looked over at Donnie pushing Raphael's sai back.

"Donnie what do I do if you swing your staff?" Mikey called over the grunts and weapons against weapons echoing through the room. Donnie peered over his shoulder for a moment before wincing, holding up his bo staff as Raphael's sai caught on the wood.

"Move out of the way!" Donnie yelled back as Mikey flipped back again from Donatello's bo staff coming at him.

"Got it bro!"

Lexine watched Michelangelo carefully as he circled her. She felt her heart leap in her throat as he came at her, faster than she could have expected. She dodged out of the way, tucking and rolling across the marble floor as she slid to a stop, bracing herself on her knee. He spun his nunchakus, coming at her again as she darted to one side, moving like a flash as she kicked him in the back. He fell forward, into a summersault letting his nunchakus drop to his side, spinning and bracing them against his biceps.

She bit her bottom lip in concentration as he flipped forward, going through maneuvers with the flashes of wood before her. She stepped back moving in flash over to him to try and get behind him again to drop him. He stuck out his arm as he closed line her knocking her off her feet. She landed on her back grabbing at her throat, wincing to the pain of the wind getting knocked out of her.

"Mikey when he hell did you become so fast?" She said rolling across the floor from Michelangelo's foot coming down on her. She slowly got to her feet as they circled each other.

"You're used to Donnie babe! I'm the swiftest turtle in the bunch!" Mikey yelled over to her keeping his eyes locked on Donatello.

"Not something I wanted to hear." She panted, trying to catch her breath as she darted out of the way.

Jac circled her evil clone as her smile never left her face. Both holding fire balls in their hands at ready. Jacqueline narrowed her eyes slightly as she ran at Jac, throwing flames like rapid fire at her. Jac held her hand up catching each one as it grew into a bigger ball in her grasp. She smiled looking at the glowing flame before her, looking back through the hazy heat at her evil cloned self with a shocked look on her face.

"At least we know who the smarter one is." Jac said as she threw the huge flame with a growl. The explosion made Raph and Leonardo's clone get thrown back as Raph was slammed against a wall. He sat up, shaking away the dizziness from his head as he noticed his other sai embedded in the marble. He looked over at Leonardo, getting to his feet as he pulled the sai out of the wall in one swift pull.

"Now, let's play." He said as spun his sais against his forearms running at his evil cloned brother. Their weapons collided together as Raph caught Leonardo's katanas in the hook of his sais. Leonardo's arms shook from the brace of his muscles as Raph pushed hard down on the slim blade of his katanas.

Leo walked slowly up the stairs as Karai watched him carefully. She kept her hand to the hilt of her katana as he did the same. He stopped a few steps below her as she took a step back.

"You're not going to win." Leo said taking another slow step. Karai shifted back.

"So sure of yourself Leonardo?" She said in a flat tone.

"Stop this Karai, you have no need for it. For us. His plan was wrong and you know this. Where is your honor?" He asked as she glared at him. She slipped her katana from her leather strap as she took a step down.

"You know _nothing _of my honor." She said harshly as he stood his ground reliving one of his blades as well.

"You have no right to call anything you do honorable." Leo said narrowing his eyes. Her breathing started to go more rapid in her chest as she went at him crashing her blade down on his. He pushed her back as she stumbled on the steps, catching herself with a flip as she landed on the top step. She turned and ran down the hall as he narrowed his eyes and followed.

"Where's lover boy going?" June asked as she smirked watching Leo follow Karai. "New girlfriend I assume?" Jade looked towards Leo as he ran to catch up with Karai. June smiled throwing her arm at from Jade's distraction as her body slammed against a wall. Her She coughed, taking in a harsh breath as she tried to catch it. She got to her feet slower than she liked as June picked her up by her shirt with her powers. Jade tried to push her away as June just smiled regaining more power over her. She took Jade's body, flinging it over her shoulder against the opposite wall. Jade fell to the floor landing on her stomach, trying her best to regain her strength as she heard June's shoes clack against the marble floor. She looked over at her as her arms shook under her weight as she tried to lift herself. Blood running down her face from her head as her eyes tried to steady from the dizziness barreling through it.

"You should have known by know Jade. I'm better than you. Strong, more powerful. I have nothing to hold me back. No family or _lovers_ to toy with my emotions. Blind me in a time when I need to stay focused. That's what your problem is. You care too much." June said as she leaned down pulling Jade to her feet. Jade wobbled a little on her shaky legs as the dizziness remained for a moment longer. She lifted her head slowly with narrowed eyes on June with that remaining sickening smirk.

She needed to push away everything that was happened. Focus on the things she had around her at that moment. Her surroundings, focus on the power giving off from those around her. She looked over towards sisters. She smirked as Jac kicked her evil clone in the stomach having her body thrown back from her harsh kick. Jac lighting another flame in her palm running after her fallen clone.

Jade turned her attention back towards June as she wiped the blood from her face, straightening her back as her shoulder cracked slightly. She took a slow breath in pushing away the pain and problems within her. Then a slow breath out as she closed her eyes, gathering all the strength left inside of her.

Jade lifted her hand, bracing her other hand on her elbow opening her palm slowly. She clenched her eyes, steadying her breathing as she bent her arm pushing it forward swiftly as June flew back slamming against a wall.

"Sore subject I guess." June said getting to her feet and adjusting her corset. Jade smirked walking forward as she lifted June off her feet by her neck. She punched her across the face as June flew back against a marble pillar. "Oh, so kitties got claws?" June smirked as she lifted her hand to the back of her head as it coated in sticky crimson. June threw her hand out towards her as she walked through a blanket of smoke, charcoal covering her sun kissed skin as she wasn't budge by June's attempt.

June narrowed her eyes throwing her arm forward again as Jade stood with a smirk crossing her arms over her chest. June shook her arm trying again as Jade walked towards her, picking her up once more as her feet kicked in the air.

"Have we forgotten?" Jade asked looking up at her evil counter part. "I created you. You got your power, your strength from _me_." Jade said in smoke covered low voice. "You really thought you'd be stronger?" She threw her body against the marble wall once more as June's body went limp and stayed. "Didn't think so."

Fiona worked her way around the room, dodging fire balls and weapons as she tired to look for an escape. Foot were everywhere, alone the walls and outside the building. She had no out.

Donnie was thrown back once again by Raphael as he landed on Fiona. She caught him as he furrowed his brow trying to figure out why he was leaning in mid-air.

"Rough night?" Fiona asked as Donnie's expression lightened. She looked around the room as she saw a vase in the corner of the room. Donnie got to his feet as Raphael ran at him with a growl. He moved out of the way, spinning his bo staff and coming in contact with Raphael's back. He fell forward, pushing himself back up to his feet turning back towards Donnie looked more mad than ever. Donnie winced.

"Sorry, forgot the whole no shell to cover your spin from pain rule." He shrugged as Raphael smirked coming at him again. Fiona came up behind Raphael smashing the vase over his head as he fell limp to the floor. She went visible as Donnie smirked. "Thanks Fe."

"Don't mention…Watch out!" She said as she pushed him out of the way of a fire ball from Jac. She flipped over Donnie and Fiona as her evil twin came at her. She turned around catching the ball in her own grasp as she threw it back.

"This game of catch is getting old! Let's get outta here!" Jac yelled over to everyone as the guys all looked over at her with a nod. Lexine darted over to her sister's side leaving Michelangelo as Donnie ran over smacking his evil brother's clone across the face.

Jade cleared the smoke in the room as she put out Jacqueline's clone flame, leaving her sister's still burning in her hand. Jac smirked as she saw her sister come up behind her evil clone turning her body with her powers. She lifted Jacqueline's feet from the ground as they kicked back and forth. She winced tossing a flame as it just extinguished in the air not even coming close to Jade.

She looked over at Raphael's clone lying on the floor as she took his sai from his fallen hand. She moved it with her powers as it landed in Jac's grasp. Jac smirked looking down at the glistening metal and back up at her clone chocking above her sister. She let out a grunt as the sai flew in a spiral through the air landing in Jacqueline's back. Jade smirked helping guiding the tip further into her body as she fell on her knees, then to the floor in a lifeless form.

"That's my girl!" Raph said as Jac smiled at him. Him and Leonardo stood as he watched the other brothers and girls make a line of defense. Leonardo's clone narrowed his eyes as Raph smirked twisting his sais as they pointed out towards him, ready to strike. Donnie twisted his bo staff bracing it before him as Mikey spun his nunchakus catching them with his biceps. Leonardo lowered his katanas slipping them back into their hold as he dropped his hands in defeat.

"Come on." Jade said as she walked up the stairs with her sister's following. The guys hesitated watching Leonardo carefully as he moved his gaze with them. They disappeared up the stairs as a smile went to his face.

The turtles and the sisters all ran down the long hallway as they heard metal slam against metal. Jade slid to a stop as Jacqueline and Raphael stood next to her.

Karai stood with her blade in her hand as Leonardo was held back by Hun. He looked at Jade as she narrowed her eyes on all of them. She couldn't feel his distress. She was too busy concentrating on her sisters that she pushed Leonardo out of her mind altogether. She looked down as she felt the burn of tears start to swell in her eyes. She didn't want this, she wanted him to be ok.

She heard Hun's chuckle, low and deep pierce her ears as he stepped away from Leonardo walking towards her. Leo shifted as Hun took another step grabbing Jade by the neck. She kicked her feet as they lifted off the ground, grasping her hands around Hun's large one that choked her slender neck. He turned back towards Leo as Jade clenched her eyes trying to keep consciousness.

Jacqueline growled, creating a fire ball in her hand as Hun squeezed his hand tighter around Jade's neck. She choked more getting her breath caught in her throat as Leonardo shifted again.

"No!" He cried as Jacqueline dropped her hand.

"You make a move and I crush her windpipe." Hun smirked as Jade tired to gather her powers, failing from her concentration being kept on trying to breath.

"All of you surrender to me or she dies." Karai said stepping next to Hun as she pushed Leonardo over with the tip of her katana. It pierced his green skin as a trickle of crimson left when she pulled away.

"We will never surrender." Leonardo said taking his other katana from his strap and holding them both tightly at their side. Raphael pointed his sais forward waiting for his brother's go ahead.

Hun smirked pressing Jade's neck tighter as he moved over to the railing over looking the entry way as he hung Jade's body, hovering over the drop. She looked down at the long drop below her kicking feet as she clenched her eyes, Hun's hand clasped tighter around her neck as her hands clenched tighter to his hand.

"I suppose you want to kill her then?" Hun said stretching his arm out longer, Jade's body swinging slightly as her biceps burned from trying to hold her weight in his grasp to keep from passing out.

"_Jade?" _She heard Fiona's sad voice say. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the soft echo of her little sister's voice.

"_Don't listen to them Fe. I can handle this."_ Jade said as she squirmed to get free. Fiona looked over at Jacqueline as she nodded her head.

"Kill her." Jac said crossing her arms. Karai and Hun both looked up as Jade still squirmed. Leonardo narrowed his eyes on Jacqueline as she looked at him arching her brow slightly. Leonardo lightened his expression with confusion he looked back at Karai.

Karai looked over at Hun as he smiled letting Jade from his grasp as she fell. She gasped for air as her body fell through the air. She steadied her mind, catching her body against the marble floor inches before contact. She looked above as she fell against the ground. She got to her feet quickly moving under the hallway above.

Jacqueline waited for her sister to catch herself and jump back to the railing as her eyes went wide. She ran over to the side as Lexine and Fiona followed. Jacqueline turned around lighting a flame to her hand as she narrowed her eyes on Karai. Karai smirked as she twisted her katana in her grasp, waiting for Jac's strike.

Jade floated back up, landing on the railing as her eyes turned a dark purple. She stepped down on the soft red carpeting, keeping her dark eyes locked on Hun's. He backed up slowly as Karai narrowed her eyes on Jade pointing her katana at Leonardo's neck.

"One more move and he's dead." Karai said as Raphael shifted. Jade held up her hand keeping Raph in place as she smirked over at Karai. She took her katana from her grasp as she threw it over her shoulder having it embed into the marble.

"I don't see how that could happen?" Jade said as Karai started to back up slowly, unarmed. She narrowed her eyes on everyone around her as she dropped a smoke pellet to the ground. Hun started running down the hall as Jade stopped him, having him fall forward. "Going so soon?" Jade said as she stalked towards him, swinging her hips as she went. He turned around scrambling to get to his feet. She held her hand out choking him and picking him up from the ground. "Does feel so good does it?" She hissed as he grasped his hand around his neck. Jade smiled moving her arm to the left as Hun's body was thrown over the ledge landing on the stories below in the middle of the entry way floor.

Fiona and Mikey ran over to the side as they winced to the slight of Hun unconscious.

"He's not getting up anytime soon." Fiona said as Jade stood with her back turned towards the group as Leonardo slowly walked towards her. He reached out to touch her shoulder as she turned, her eyes remaining a dark violet. She took his hand placing it back to his side as she walked past him.

"Let's get out of here." She said walking through the group as they all looked from Leonardo to her. Jacqueline caught up with her sister as the others followed.

"Um…you alright?" Jacqueline asked as Jade's face still remained intense and unreadable.

"Fine." Jade said as she walked down the stairs.

"You sure?" Fiona asked as Jade said nothing, keeping her fast pace towards the door.

"Dude, what did you do?" Mikey asked as the girls walked ahead, looking over at his blue clad brother. Leonardo sighed shaking his head as he slipped his katana in his strap.

"Well whatever it is, you should find out so you don't do it again." Raph chuckled as him and his brother's walked through the hall.

Jade opened the front doors with her powers as Foot Ninja filed through them. Jade stopped watching them as they all took their katanas out at ready. She smirked a little, squaring off her shoulders as her sisters ran to her side. They all stood at ready as Jade lifted her hands and parting them to the sides as the Foot before her threw in opposite directions. Jade looked over her shoulder at the guys coming down the hall as she ran outside, holding off the remaining Foot.

"C'mon! Move your shells!" Jac yelled. Raphael jumped to a run as his brother's followed. Leonardo looking behind him for a moment as he noticed something move to his side. He stopped turning around with narrowed eyes scanning the area once more. "Leo, let's go!" Jac yelled again as he turned running to catch up.


	34. Chapter 33

The eight ran through the alleyways of New York City, keeping along with a fast pace until their feet couldn't carry them any longer. Leixne up ahead with her sister Jade as Leonardo and Michelangelo followed close behind. Raphael and Jacqueline keep a good pace beside one another as Donatello and Fiona brought up the rear.

Lexine stopped down an alleyway as she spotted a manhole cover. She waited for Jade to turn the corner as Michelangelo was next followed by Leonardo. Leo ran over to Lexine as Jade and Mikey braced their hands on their knees to catch their breaths. The others turned the corner down the alleyway as Leonardo slid opened the manhole cover. He motioned for Lexine to drop down as she did. Fiona was next as Mikey helped her holding her hand as she caught onto the ladder. Jacqueline looked at Jade as she narrowed her eyes. Jac felt her sister's irritation as she dropped down the manhole. Jade picked her head up looking over the brothers as she furrowed her brow, looking past them towards the entrance of the alleyway.

"Hurry." She said as Donnie dropped down from her pulling his arm to go, then Mikey was next as Raphael followed. Leonardo looked at Jade as she sighed rolling her eyes and dropping down as he followed letting the cover fall back into place.

The group ran through the sewers as they made their way to the entrance of the lair. Leonardo opening the door as the girls went first, then his brothers. He closed it as Donatello slid down the banister flipping off the end as he landed running the rest of the way into his lab.

He flipped on the lights as he jumped in his chair, letting it roll across the floor as he turned all his computer's screens on. He adjusted the settings on his security systems as he watched the monitors for any Foot around or near the lair.

The others walked down as Mikey and Fiona slumped on the couch in a breath. She sighed, putting her head down on his shoulder as she moved her body as close to his as he could. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder holding her there. Raphael and Jacqueline leaned against the counter top in the kitchen. Her hair started to settle back to his reddish brown as she ran her hand through it, combing out the knots with her fingers. Lexine walked over to Donnie's lab as she kicked off her shoes, taking a seat on the floor next to him as he smiled, pushing his chair out as she got up and sat on his lap.

Jade and Leonardo stood across the table from one another. Her arms bracing her weight as her head hung as she tried to catch her breath. He stood as his arms were crossed watching her intently. She could feel his hurt, frustration, confusion, all penetrating her mind at once. She furrowed her brow lifting her hands to her head as she lifted her head to meet his glare.

"Stop it!" She yelled as he looked at her in question. "The thoughts, stop! Just, stop thinking!" She said as she walked up the stairs. Raph and Jac looked over at them with a raised brows as Leonardo turned watching Jade slam his bedroom door shut. He sighed as he climbed the stairs after her, turning the knob to his door as it didn't open. She held it shut as she laid on his floor staring up at the ceiling.

"_Let me in."_

"_No."_

"_Jade, it's my room."_

She sighed letting her hold go on the door as he stepped inside closing it. She didn't move or look at him as he sat on the edge of his bed looking down at her. Her arms were above her head playing with the tips of her soft hair as her legs were crossed. He slid off the edge of his bed, leaning his shell against it as he stretched his legs out, bending on of them as he placed his elbow on his knee pad.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked softly.

"Don't play stupid Leonardo." She hissed, narrowing her eyes on his ceiling. He growled throwing his body down on hers before she was able to react with her powers. He pressed his hands on her wrists as he forced himself into her glare.

"I'm not playing games with you Jade." He said in a low threatening tone as she tried to push him away. "No." He said gripping her wrists. "Tell me."

"You kissed her!" She said leaning up as he let go of her wrists, sitting his body back up slowly. She went with him, putting her hands behind her back as she leaned against them. "You kissed the one person that has brought so much hate and wrong into your life." She said slowly shaking her head. He sat back on his heels as he looked at her perplexed.

"It was June." He said softly as her expression softened.

"What?"

"June, it was June. June made me, held me in place! She made me kiss her and she turned into Karai as some illusion! She held me there, and kissed me, timing it just right so you'd see it and do exactly this." He said motioning towards her angry disposition. She furrowed her brow, looking down as she tried to gather what was happened.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said softly as he sighed standing up and sitting on his bed. He ran his hand over his face as she picked her head up looking up at him.

He felt the weight of the bed give as she pulled herself up on it, letting her legs curl under her body as she ran her hand softly down his arm. He kept his stare on the floor as he took his hand away from his face letting it fall on his thigh. She clenched her eyes tight to the feelings that passed through her earlier that evening. Pain and her stomach twisting itself into unnecessary knots. It was all a plan to have her act this way, jealous and mad at him. For Karai to get to him.

She vowed to always protect him and got distracted by her doubts of him, of _Leonardo_. That was something she knew she could never do, never thought would happen. He was put in danger and she could have easily stopped it, but was apart of it. She shook her head placing her forehead down on his shoulder as she put her hand on his bicep, pulling her body closer to his. He lifted his head looking over at her as he felt a drop of hot liquid run down his arm.

"I'm so sorry Leo." She whispered with a sniff as he turned his body towards her. "I-I couldn't feel you." She said lifting her face to his as her cheeks streamed with tears. "I couldn't _feel _you..." He put his hand to her cheek, wiping them away as she leaned her face against his palm kissing it gently. "Feel you, or protect you, or stop it. I was too mad and distracted with everything else, it's like I just didn't care. I-I'd never do that." She said putting her head down as she took her hand from his bicep covering her face. He sighed wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her body closer to hers.

"I know." He said softly as she clenched onto him.

"I'm so sorry Leo." She said against his skin as he held her tighter. He pulled away slightly as he picked her head up to looked at him. A smirk played at the corners of his lips as he watched his hand slowly go through her hair and down her arm.

He fixed his eyes back on hers as he leaned down kissing her lips. She fell into him as she pressed her lips as tightly against his as she could. She clenched her eyes even tighter as her hands moved back up his arms around his biceps. She felt them flex as he moved his hands around her waist, picking her up and placing her on his lap. She straddled it as he moved his hands down her legs.

"Never again will that happen, I won't let it." She said softly as she kept her eyes shut, pressing her forehead against his. He took a breath in of her nodding his head as she pressed her lips back against his.

* * *

Raphael looked over at Jacqueline as she clenched her hand against her arm, chewing on her bottom lip. He smirked leaning against the counter as he moved in front of her. She shook herself out of her gaze, lifting her head to look at him as he lifted his hand, running his fingers through her long soft hair. He moved his hand to her chin tilting her face from side to side examining the wounds on her forehead that were dried with blood. She smiled taking his hand in hers with a shrug.

"They'll heal." She said softly as she traced her finger tips along his palm, up his wrist. He felt a shiver up his spine as her eyes watched her fingers dance along his skin. He grasped his hand on hers as she looked up at him.

"You make me feel things I never thought I could." He said almost in a whisper as she smiled. "You're amazin'." He said as a smile went across his face. She looked down as her smile remained. He lifted her face back to his as he leaned down kissing her lips. She took a step closer against his body, as his hands moved onto her back, clenching the soft fabric of her tank top in his hands. She pulled away from him, slipping from his arms as she went to the stairs. She looked back at him as she started to climb the stairs, backwards. He smirked following her as she smiled taking his hand and pulling her with him.

He closed his bedroom door behind him as she pressed her body against his, kissing his lips. She grabbed his biceps, pulling his body from the door as she walked backwards towards his bed. She felt the edge of his bed make her knees bend as she fell back on it. She lifted her shirt over her head tossing it at him as he smiled, watching her slid her body back against his mattress. Her skin looking soft in the minimal light of his room, the soft sounds of her breath escaping her lips as she pushed her way up his mattress. He felt his heart race faster, watching her, listening to her. She was his. She wanted him, and he had her to want.

He leaned down, on her slowly as their lips caught again. She playfully bit at his bottom lip as he grabbed the back of her thighs pulling her body into his. She let out a soft yelp from her throat as her body slid swiftly from his pull. He smiled wider as he laid over her, pressing his lips back on hers.

She let her jeans rub against his legs as she rolled her hips into him, opening her mouth on his as their tongues danced passed their lips. She moaned softly from him, gripping on to her thigh, moving his hand up and over the soft skin of her stomach and curve of her side.

"I love you." He said softly as he moved his lips down her shoulder to the nape of her neck. She stopped furrowing her brow as he kept leaving kisses long her soft skin.

"W-what?"

"What?" He asked leaning up to look down at her.

"What did you just say?" She asked trying to catch her breath. He furrowed her brow as he pushed himself up from his elbows, bracing himself on his hands on either side of her.

"Did I stutter?" He asked with a slight hint of irritation.

"N-no…I just, well…you've never said that…"

"I'm sayin' it now." He said as she kept her eyes on his trying to relax her shocked expression. "Did you think I wasn't gonna say it?"

"I didn't know what to think." She shrugged.

"How could I not?" He said as he softened his voice. She smiled, letting her hand glide down his braced arm. He relaxed them, lowering his body on hers as his lips pressed on hers again.


	35. Chapter 34

The girls settled back into their apartment as the weeks went on. Their patrols were always accompanied by the turtles, keeping a watchful eye over them. Leonardo still felt uneasy about them going out at all.

The girls spent a lot more time with April, helping her around the shop to make some extra money since Jade's internship had went "sour". Lexine helped with the business managing end as Jade helped April order and bring in new things to the story. Jacqueline took the trips to pick up and move as Fiona was basically the shop keeper, dusting and organizing. They helped April out a lot since Casey was her only other partner.

Now, with a lot of extra time on his hands he went out on the turtle's patrols. Stopping Purple Dragon, even after their faithful Hun had been categorized as expired. The Purple Dragons were running amuck throughout the city since their loose rules were now cut off completely.

No one knew of the girl's whereabouts. At night they'd make their way home, soon falling back into their old routines as sisters and roommates. Without the disturbance of Foot following, chasing or threatening them they were able to go on with their normal lives. As close to normal you could get with having a mutant turtle as a boyfriend.

THE END (of part 1)

* * *

DON'T WORRY! I'm working on part two as we speak. This one was just getting wwwaaayyy too long! 


End file.
